Life At Boarding School Without A Father
by KatPeeta22
Summary: "Katniss, I have told you a hundred times. Since Dad is in the Army, and I am never home since I'm at work, I can't take care of you and Prim!" Katniss and Prim's mother exclaimed. Katniss and Prim are sent to boarding school because Mrs. Everdeen is working full-time as a nurse at the local hospital. Katniss meets her soon-to-be best friends. Oh, let's not forget Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW story. I know I'm probably pissing most of you off with how much I delete stories…NEWS FLASH idgaf.**

"I really don't see why we have to go to boarding school in Louisiana." I complain to my Mom.  
"Katniss, I have told you a hundred times. Since Dad is in the Army, and I am never home since I'm at work, I can't take care of you and Prim!" she says as she checks my suitcase to make sure I have everything.  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of Prim and I." I say.  
"I know honey, but your only sixteen. I want you to be able to live." She says.  
"That's bullshit. You just want us out of your hair." I snap. She doesn't tolerate that language.  
"Katniss Joy Everdeen!" she exclaims. "You do not use that language!" she says.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Well it's true," I mutter.  
She sighs.  
"Let's go," she says. I roll my eyes and shove my cheap phone in my pocket and then grab my suitcase and drag it downstairs.  
Prim is waiting at the door, overly excited.  
This school is in Louisiana. It's a good expensive school but we don't have to pay a cent because the owner and principle is a close family friend, Haymitch Abernathy. He's my dad's best friend, and now my moms. Prim and I are to call him "Uncle Haymitch"  
He promised to look after us for my mother.  
Both Prim and I are dorming with two other people.  
"I better not be dorming with snobs," I say as I buckle my seatbelt.  
"I know. If I am I'm gonna be mad and then whine to Uncle Haymitch till he changes my dorm." Prim says.  
"Good idea, little duck." I say. "I'm gonna do that with classes," I agree. This will be my second year in high school. And Prim's first year in middle school.  
We spend the entire hour drive to the train station talking about boarding school.  
"And Katniss, your going to tell me if you get a boyfriend, right? So I can give the sister approval?" Prim says.  
"I won't get a boyfriend." I say, waving her off.  
I'm not good at making friends. I had one friend here and her name was Madge Undersee but then she got a boyfriend and we drifted apart. Last time she said a word to me was last week when I was at the mall with Prim and my mom school shopping, I passed her and she said hi. That's about it.  
She doesn't know I'm going to Louisiana.  
"Oh come on Katniss! I know your not good at making friends but if you take your hair out of the braid at least one time, your bound to get some eyes on you! Your really pretty!" Prim exclaims.  
I roll my eyes. Right.  
"What does my hair have to do with anything?" I ask.  
"Your hair is completely perfect!" Prim says.  
"She's right honey," Mama says.  
"And you have to promise me to make at least two friends!" Prim says "And I want to meet all of them." She adds.  
"Fine. I'll text you when you can meet them." I say. Prim laughs.  
"I'm not that stupid Katniss. I know your lying. I'm stopping by your dorm one day and I'm not gonna tell you when." Prim says.  
I groan.  
"But I can tell you I will come see you tonight." She says.  
It's no lie that my twelve year old sister is extremely likable. She's bound to be popular. She's very easy to be friends with.  
Me, being sixteen, have problems being friends with anyone. Two friends and pushing it big time.  
"Alright," I say.  
We talk the rest of the drive. When Mom pulls up, she gets out of the car.  
I stuff my phone in my front pocket. Putting it in the back pocket makes you look like some stuck up rich girl, flaunting off their iPhone 5s. And it's just not logical. If you trip, which I am prone to doing, your bound to break it. You can't sit comfortably either.  
I'm in a pair of light blue jean colored skinny jeans and a white ruffled tank top that Prim made me get.  
And of course my hair is in the braid.  
"Bye honey," Mama says, hugging me. "I want both of you to call when you get there." She says as she kisses my cheek and then hugs Prim.  
"I will," I say.  
"And Katniss, look after your sister. Same with your Prim."  
Both of us nod.  
"Alright. Go on," Mama says, handing us our tickets. "Katniss you know what to do." She adds.  
I nod my head and then walk inside with Prim directly next to me. We have two suitcases each.  
I walk to where our train is already. We would have been late. I hand the conductor out two tickets and then lug both our two suitcases up.  
Prim walks on and I take the seats at the front. She sits directly next to me.  
It's going to be six at night when we get there. And then we are to hitch a cab.  
We both got laptops for school.  
I pull mine out.  
"Not so fast." Prim says, taking it from me and putting it back.  
"What?" I ask.  
She smiles and reach up and takes the hair tie out of my braid.  
"What are you doing?" I demand.  
She ignores me and undoes the braid and then runs her fingers through it.  
I have a lot of hair. And it falls to the middle of my back.  
"There," she whispers. "You don't even need makeup."  
I shrug and get my laptop.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.  
"What movie?" She asks.  
"I have three with me. Grown ups, just go with it and jack and Jill."  
What? Adam Sandler is my favorite comedy actor.  
"Lets watch grown ups." She says.  
I nod and dig it out of my bag and pop it in the laptop and then get my earbuds out and hook them in.  
I hand one to Prim and put the other on in and then start the movie.  
Prim rests her head on my shoulder to watch and halfway through, I fall back asleep.

-

I wake up to the movie credits.  
Prim is sound asleep on my shoulder.  
I close my laptop and set it at my feet and then drift off again.

-

Next time I wake up, it's five. Prim is playing on her iPod four. We both have one. Mine is black and hers is white.  
I yawn and dig mine through my bag.  
"How long till we're there?" Prim asks.  
"About an hour. Maybe earlier, maybe less." I say.  
I mess around on Instagram for a bit while listening to music on my iPod.  
My favorite song, Too Little Too Late by JoJo comes on.  
There is ridiculously high notes in this song near the end and I can hit them spot on.  
I him along quietly.  
My phone vibrates in my front pocket.  
I pull it out and see a text from Madge.  
Madge: hey Kat. Drew broke up with me...  
She seriously pushes me away when she's got the boyfriend and then comes crawling back when they're done?  
Oh well. I'll hardly see her again.  
Me: aww! Why?  
Madge: idk. Can I come over?  
I know she's crying.  
Me: sorry...I'm moving to Louisiana. For boarding school. I'm on the train.  
Madge: what! Your moving to Louisiana?  
Me: um...yeah..  
Madge: I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?  
She's angry.  
Me: Madge we don't exactly talk...  
Madge: I talked to you just last week! I invite you places and you always come up with some stupid excuse so you can't go!  
Me: well I'm sorry that I'm the third wheel. You are always with Drew.  
Madge: your not the third wheel!  
Me: you invite me to go to the movies or something with Drew! And then you spend the entire time kissing!  
Madge: well at least I can get a boyfriend!  
She's an asshole.  
"What's wrong?" Prim asks.  
I ignore her.  
Me: dont bother talking to me again. We're no longer friends  
Madge: I'm your only friend  
Me: and I regret every minute I spend with you. Your a fake friend. You don't care about me or anyone else.  
Me: oh wait! Except drew  
Madge: that's not true. Your just jealous because I'm pretty and your not and I get boyfriends! You just a lonesome virgin  
I don't reply.  
"What happened?" Prim asks.  
I shake my head.  
She ignore me and takes the phone from my hands and then reads all the messages.  
"She's mean," Prim says. "Don't let this ruin you. She was never a good friend anyways." Prim says.  
I smile at her.  
The train stops.  
"Now departing passengers in Louisiana." The conductor says.  
I smile at Prim.  
"That's us, little duck." I say.  
You see, the train is taking all students by states. And we're last, being from Washington. So everyone is already at the school. Everyone coming from other states are already here. Classes haven't started yet though.  
So everyone from Washington state is currently getting off the train.  
This train is packed with students.  
I help Prim get her bags off the train and then head to the exit of the train station.  
"Do you have money?" Prim asks.  
"Yeah mom have me a twenty last night." I say. "For the taxi," I add as I flag down a taxi.  
We clamber in.  
"Are you another one of those kids goin' to the boarding school?" The man asks.  
"Yes," I say.  
He drives off without a word.  
"Katniss look!" Prim exclaims, pointing out the window. It's a dead dog in the road. That always upsets her.  
I sigh and run my hand through her blonde hair.  
The taxi pulls up to the school literally two minutes later.  
I hand him the twenty.  
"Keep the change," I say before getting out and ordering Prim to walk in front of me.  
There's a huge gate and there is a crowd surrounding.  
I hear squeals of happiness.  
In the distance is a huge school with a ton of different buildings. There's marked by letters.  
"The billing letters go up to G. Sixth graders are in A. Seventh B. eighth C. Ninth D. Tenth E. eleventh, F. And twelfth is G. There is a girl building and a boy building for each grade. If I find any of you in the opposite genders building past ten at night for high school and eight for middle, you have detention for a week." It's Haymitch. But the crowd is so thick I can't see him. "Your schedules are in the office. Tell Ms. Trinket your name and she will give you your schedule, room key and room number." He adds.  
"What if our roommates are stuck up?" A girl that is probably stuck up herself calls.  
"Then you suck it up," Haymitch replies.  
Everyone groans, thinking he's just being rude, but Prim and I laugh loudly because we know he's just messing around.  
"Oh. And if any of you have sex and we find out, expulsion is automatic. No way out. Even if I do know you personally." He says. I know he's referring to Prim and I when he says 'Even if I know you personally'  
"Oh. Everyone is required to take an outdoors class, whether it's Pe or not. You have to." He says.  
You see, I'm ADHD. I have trouble focusing and paying attention and following directions. And rules.  
"Now. Everyone line up so I can see all of you and know your full names, middle included." Haymitch says.  
Everyone moves so we're in a complete line. And it's a long line.  
Haymitch walks down the line as everyone says their names. He shakes all of their hands.  
He stops in front of me.  
I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"You two. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. We don't have classes for another week." He says. He walks right past us.  
"Well hello to you too." I mutter.  
He just shakes his head and finishes the line.  
"Any questions?" He asks.  
"Yeah. When do we eat?" I ask.  
He hides a smirk.  
"From eight to ten in the morning. Then twelve to one third for lunch as five to seven for dinner." He adds. "But there is a lounge in each building. They have vending machines. And a snack bar. Effie will also give you money cards. Spend them wisely of your getting a job here." He says.  
Everyone nods.  
"Now. Go to Effie." He says. Meveryone shuffles forwards and I push till I'm directly at the front with Prim.  
I walk right into the office.  
I walk up to the desk.  
"Name?" The lady asks.  
"Kat-"  
She waves me off and walks over. She gets two cards, two schedules, two room keys and two cards with dorm numbers as hands them to Prim and I.  
She goes right to the next person.  
I drag Prim out of the building.  
I quickly wrote down all we information in the notes on my phone and she does the same.  
"Now, do you need me to take you to your class?" I ask.  
It's getting dark out.  
"No. I'm gonna visit you later." She says.  
I smile and kiss her head.  
"Call me if you have any problems. And don't forget to call Mom." I say.  
She smiles and nods and then walks off.  
I go to building E since I'm in the to grade.  
There's tons of students walking around in the lounge.  
I look around till I see a sign that says dorms with an arrow pointing down the hall.  
I'm dorm 253.  
I walk aimlessly down the halls and up an elevator and then walk around some more.  
247  
278  
249  
250  
251  
252  
253!  
Here it is.  
I nervously unlock the door and walk inside.

**So next chapter we find out who Katniss's roomates are! And her classes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Drama. Drama. Drama. I was going to say something else important but I completely forgot it and it regarded this chapter. WAIT it literally just came to me and I'm too lazy to erase me not knowing.

Ok, you know the DORMS on Zoey 101 and the CAMPUS?

That's what his place looks like. If you don't know what show I'm talking about, just google ZOEY 10, dorms and campus. Everything looks the same, for the most part.

There are three beds. There is a normal size bed with a nightstand that has a lamp with polka dots on it and an alarm clock.  
Then there a couch under the large window. Directly across from there is a dark wood TV stand with a mini fridge in a cubby like thing underneath it and then drawers on the left with the fridge on the right.  
There is a flatscreen TV mounted to the wall.  
There is a metal bunk bed with no railings across the room and on either sides of the bed are two dressers.  
There's the same light wood dresser on the side with the normal bed. It's bigger than the bunk beds.  
I didn't even notice the two girls sitting on the couch. Both are staring at me. One has short dark hair and brown eyes with a sharp angular face and the other has long straight black hair and sea green eyes with freckles.  
"You better not be one of those snobby bitches," the girl with short hair says after a moment of looking my up and down. "Because your too pretty not to be." She adds.  
"I'd rather die, than be a snobby bitch." I say.  
The girl narrows her eyes.  
"Well I'm Johanna Mason," she says.  
"Annie Cresta," the girl with long black hair says.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I say.  
"That's your bed," Johanna says, pointing at the big bed that's not a bunk bed.  
I immediately start unpacking.  
Both girls stare at me.  
"Well I'm going for dinner. You guys coming?" Johanna says. Annie nods and stands up.  
I hesitate.  
Both girls turn to me.  
"Don't be one of those shy girls." Johanna snarls.  
I smirk.  
I like her already.  
"Trust me. I'm not shy." I say as I grab my money card and my cell phone and stand up. I add my room key to my pocket.  
The girls walk out and I trail behind them.  
"Do you have any siblings?" Annie asks.  
"A little sister. She's twelve." I say.  
"And your...sixteen?" Annie asks.  
"Yeah," I reply.  
"So why are you sent here?" Johanna asks. "This is our second year." She adds. "Oh, and our guy friends. They're annoying and Finnick, Annie's boyfriend is a cocky arrogant bastard but that's his him. You'll understand when you meet him." She adds.  
I snort.  
"I'm sent here because my mom is drowning herself full-time in her nursing job and my dad is in the army. I haven't seen him since I was twelve." I say.  
"That sucks." Annie says. "My Dad died and my Mom is also drowning herself in work. She sent me and my brother Jake here." She says. "He's in sixth. Like your sister." Annie says. "Also twelve." I smile.  
"I'm here because my patterns don't give two shits." Johanna says. "She shipped me and my five siblings here. Three, Lexa, Lillian and Libby are triplets and the other two, Jordan and Jacob are twins. The three L's, as I call them are sixth graders. Then the two J's are eighth. I'm the only one not a double or a triple. Thank god." Johanna says.  
"Wow," I say as they lead us into the lunchroom.  
We go through the line and get food and then the girls lead us to a table.  
I see Prim walking with three girls.  
Someone older with blonde curly hair sticks her foot out and trips Prim, sending her falling to the ground.  
The entire lunchroom bursts into laughter and Prim looks like she's gonna cry.  
"Oh. Those are the bitches. That girl that triped the little girl is Glimmer Thomas and then her clique Clove Andrew, Cashmere Thimas, Glimmers step sister and then Finch Marshall. They're the bullies." Johanna says as we get to the table.  
Prim looks mortified and I'm honestly pissed.  
"Aww look! She's gonna cry!" Glimmer says. Everyone laughs again.  
"Hey bitch! That's my little sister!" I shout. The lunchroom falls silent, their eyes wide from shock.  
"Are you crazy!" Johanna hisses.  
"Oh look, now her big sister is coming to rescue her!" Clove exclaims.  
"Or I may just beat your Barbie asses!" I shout back.  
I have everyone attention, Including the staff.  
Prim is covered in sauce and milk.  
"I'd love to see you try." Glimmer says, standing up.  
The rest of the girls start to stand up but Glimmer waves them off and they sit down.  
"Because your a scrawny little prick." She adds.  
I march over and stand directly in front of her.  
"Wanna say that again, Barbie?" I hiss.  
I hear everyone in the lunch room laugh, even some of her friends.  
"I said, your a scrawny little prick." Glimmer hisses.  
"Oh your gonna get it!" I say.  
I raise my hand to slap her but someone grabs my wrist.  
I hear a sharp intake of breath.  
Shit.  
Glimmer smirks.  
"Haven't even been here two hours and your already going to get detention." Glimmer snickers.  
I don't move, I just let whoever it is hold my wrist, glaring at Glimmer.  
"What would your father think?" Haymitch says behind me.  
"Oh her daddy!" Glimmer says. "Where's her daddy? Did he run away from home?" Glimmer says evilly.  
My vision starts to go red around the edges and before I can talk myself out of it, I rip my arm from Haymitch's grip and tackle Glimmer to the ground, punching the shit out of her Barbie face while she begs me to stop.  
"Don't talk about my father, you prick! It's his fault you have freedom!" I shout.  
I get flipped so I'm underneath her and I'm lying in milk, covered on both sides in what would have been Prim's dinner.  
Everyone watches in shock, even Haymitch.  
I flip her back around and punch her again.  
Haymitch snaps back into his senses.  
"Katniss!" He shouts. His voice is loud. And a bit scary.  
He grabs my waist and pulls me out of the lunchroom.  
The door slams behind us.  
"What the hell are you doing!" He says angrily.  
I cross my arms, covered in milk and sauce.  
"She tripped Prim and then made fun of her for almost crying and then goes and called me a prick and then makes fun of dad when it's his fault she has freedom right now! I don't know why your asking what I'm doing. You know I would be beating her add still. You weren't there for the whole thing. You don't know how she treated Prim on her first day at middle school!" I snap.  
He fidgets a bit.  
"Fine," He says. "No go shower, you smell terrible." He says. With that, he walks back into the lunchroom.  
I groan and walk back to the dorm. Everyone looks at me in shock but I ignore all of them.  
There is a bathroom in the door too, next to the bunk beds.  
I get out light purple and white plaid pajama pants with a purple tie and then a white tank top and white bra and underwear and then my soap and everything for the bathroom and head in.  
There is three large stalls. I look in the first two and find the middle one has nothing in it.  
I put my clothes on my sink  
There's a drain on each of the floors.  
There's the shower against the wall and then a toilet by the entrance of the stall and a sink next to the toilet.  
I like it here. A lot more than I expected.  
I strip down and quickly shower.  
I hear the door slam to the bedroom halfway through and I warp myself in a towel after shutting off the water, quickly dry off and get dressed and then brush my hair, hand my towel and walk into the bedroom.  
Johanna and Annie are sitting on the couch.  
"Katniss! That was amazing!" Johanna says.  
"I've never seen someone stick up for their sibling like that!" Annie says.  
"I'm all Prim has. I love her with my life. I would do anything with her. We never fight." I say.  
I hear a soft knock on the door and I walk over and open it.  
Prim walks in and collapses on my bed, crying.  
Johanna shuts the blinds.  
"Prim," I say, sitting down next to her.  
"T-that was so h-humiliating!" She sobs.  
I gently run my hands through her hair. She just got out of the shower too.  
"I know Little duck. If mom asks, those words never left my mouth." I say. I hear her giggle and she tools over to face me.  
I smile and wipe her tears.  
"What words?" She says.  
I smile.  
Someone knocks on the door and Annie silently opens it.  
Her eyes grow wide and she steps out of the way.  
Haymitch walks in.  
"Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta, correct?" He says.  
Both girls nod.  
"If anyone asks, Katniss and Prim do not know me. I am not their uncle, understand?" He says.  
Both of them nod.  
"We wouldn't tell anyway. Katniss is out friend." Annie says.  
Haymitch turns to me.  
"I can't believe you." He says.  
I glare at him.  
"I'm not going to say sorry. That girl was terrible." I say.  
He sighs.  
"I don't expect you to say sorry. I'm just here to check in." He says.  
I nod. He looks down at Prim.  
"You okay, squirt?" He says. Prim nods.  
He nods and walks out.  
"Did you get good roommates?" I ask Prim softly.  
She nods.  
"One named Haden and then another named Rue. But there friends are Brooklyn, Lexa, Lillian and Libby. They are triplets and share a dorm. Rue dorms with Brooklyn. She only has her as a roommate." Prim says.  
"Lexa, Lillian and Libby are my sisters." Johanna says. "I'm Johanna Mason, by the way." She says.  
"Cool. Primrose Everdeen. Call me Prim." She says.  
"I'm Annie Cresta." Annie says.  
"Oh yeah! And there's this one friend! He's a boy, Katniss!" Prim says. "Brooklyn is dating him! His name is Jake!"  
"That's my brother!" Annie says.  
"Awesome. Our little siblings are all friends!" Johanna says. I smile.  
"Did you call mom?" Prim ask. I shake my head.  
"Did you?" I ask. She shakes her head.  
I get my phone and dial mom.  
"Katniss, you were supposed to call me!" She says.  
"Sorry something came up." I say.  
"Well are you settled?" She says.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"And your sister?" She asks.  
"She's..." I trail off.  
"And your sister?" Mother repeats sternly.  
I hesitate.  
And then I give in and tell her.  
"I beat the crap out of-"  
"Katniss! You got into a fight! I can't believe you! I'm shutting your phone off!" She shouts.  
"Mom! Wait! Some girl tripped Prim and then made her fall into her food and then laughed at her for almost crying! I said "hey that's my sister!" And then the girl started going after me and then I almost slapped her and Uncle Haymitch grabbed my wrist and then said "what would your father think" and then the girl started making fun of Daddy and I don't know I just...lost it." I say.  
She sighs sharply.  
"I'll let this one slide, you hear? If you pull this one more time Katniss Joy, you are in so much trouble. Now put your sister on the phone. I know she's there so don't you dare tell me she's not." Mom says.  
I hand Prim the phone.  
"The words never left my mouth." I hiss.  
"Hey mom," Prim says. "I'm fine," she says.  
They go on talking for a few minutes and eventually Prim hangs up.  
"Mommy told me to tell you she loves you and she has to go back into work." She says.  
I nod.  
"I'm gonna go," she says before walking out.  
I sigh and lay down on my bed.  
"Wanna get coffee?" Johanna suggests.  
"I'm not dressed." I say.  
"Throw on some shorts." She says.  
I sigh.  
"Do you guys care if I change in-"  
"No. We all have the same parts." Johanna says. Annie nods.  
I slide down my pajama pants and replace them with short jean shorts.  
I slide on flip flops and grab my wallet and keys.  
"You can't use the food card, you have to actually pay." Johanna says.  
I have like a thousand dollars with me. They're in twentys. I had a job at Publix but I came here so I quit. I didn't spend a dime of anything I earned so I have a lot of money.  
I take my fingers through my hair.  
"Lets go," I say.  
We walk out.  
"So do you have a boyfriend back home?" Johanna asks.  
"No..." I say.  
"Oh. Annie and I have one. Mine is Gale Hawthorne and hers is sex god, the boy everyone wants to fuck, Finnick Odair." Johanna says.  
I snort as we walk out of the dorm building.  
Everyone is gawking at me.  
"Sounds...nice." I say as they lead me across campus.  
"We have a week to do whatever we want. We don't have to wake up early unless we want breakfast but we'll have to go out to eat if you don't want cafeteria food. We usually do that anyways. We can sleep in late. How about when we wake up, we walk around campus? We can show you around." Annie suggests.  
"Sure," I say as we walk into Starbucks.  
Annie and Johanna smile and then grab both my hands in drag me over to the table.  
There's three guys laughing.  
"Yeah! That girl has spunk! The way she kicked glimmers glittery ass!" One of them say.  
I bite my lip and look down.  
"Hey boys." Johanna says.  
"Oh! The lady friends!" A guy with green eyes and spiky bronze hair says. He's tan and muscular and sex. He's probably the sex god.  
Then there's the other two. One of them could be my brother. Dark shirt hair and grey eyes. Not to mention out matching olive skin.  
And lastly, the boy with the curly blond hair and the most extravagant, absurd, unique blue eyes.  
"No way! Your friends with the girl with the balls!" The boy with green eyes says.  
I laugh.  
"Oh! And she's even cuter up close." The green eyed guy says. Everyone at the table laughs. "I'm Finnick. Are you hot? I'd suggest you take off your clothes." He says.  
The table laughs again and I join them.  
Annie leans over and kisses the green eyed boy.  
"I'm serious though. You should take off your clothes." Green eyes says.  
I roll my eyes.  
"I'll only take off my clothes for one person. And I don't know them yet." I say.  
"Oh. Your single then?" Green eyes says saucily  
"Yes. And I'm guessing your the 'sex god' the one everyone wants to tap." I say.  
Everyone laughs again.  
"Oh your funny, I'm Finnick Odair." He says.  
"Peeta Mellark." The boy with the enchanting blue eyes says.  
"Gale Hawthorne. Nice to see you again, Catnip."  
I look at him.  
"Wait, your the same Gale as my Gale? My cousin Gale? The one I haven't seen since I was, what, eight?" I say.  
He nods.  
"The one and only," he says.  
"Wow." I say.  
"Your cousins?" Johanna asks.  
We both nod.  
"You don't change. But you do get more beautiful." Gale says.  
"That's disgusting," I say. We all laughs again.  
I sit down next to Annie.  
"So, was that actually your sister or did you just pity the girl?" Gale says.  
"Nope. That was Prim." I say.  
"She's tall," he says.  
"That's because last time you saw her, she was four." I say.  
"Yeah. Because mom decided we're loving to Maine." Gale grumbles. He looks up at me. "How's your dad?" He asks quietly.  
I bite my lip and shrug.  
"Dunno. Last letter was a few months ago. None of us have heard from him." I say.  
"Where's your dad?" Finnick asks.  
"Afghanistan, in the army." I say.  
"Do you know if he's alive?" Gale asks.  
I shrug.  
"No..." I mutter.  
I constantly have a weight on my shoulders, just waiting for the day I get called out of class or something, told my daddy died defending his people.  
Gale, Finnick and Peeta's eyes widen. They're facing the door and Jo, Ann and I are facing them.  
Someone taps me on the shoulder and I whip around.  
"You broke my best friends nose." It's Clove, Cashmere and Finch.  
"And now we're gonna break yours."  
"I'd suggest you didn't. Or I'm gonna have to break your wrists." I say.  
"You can't do anything. Your weak." Clove hisses.  
"Bitch please. My dad's in the army. Don't think I can't kick your Barbie asses with my pinkie." I say.  
The three girls stare at me angrily.  
I smile mockingly and Clove swings.  
I reach my hand up and grab her wrist.  
She looks terrified.  
I release her.  
"Go. If you and your bitch touch my sister again, I'll break every bone in your plastic bodies." I say.  
They turn around and run out of the shop.  
"I'm going to the principle! Your gonna get expelled!" Clove shouts before the door slams shut.  
I'm going to be in so much trouble. Haymitch is my dad when dad isn't home. He's to take care of us if he dies. He won't hesitate to punish my just like a father would.  
"Fuck," I mutter.  
I don't move though.  
"Katniss Everdeen, please come to the principles office." I hear Haymitch say in an annoyed voice over the intercom.  
I snicker.  
The intercom shuts off.  
"Well. Nice knowing you." Finnick says.  
I wave him off.  
"I'll see you guys some time later." I say before walking out.  
I follow the signs to the principles office and walk past Effie who gives me a stern look and mutters something.  
I plop right down in the chair in front of his desk.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"Seriously?" He says, clicking his pen while chewing the inside of his cheek. "You didn't even try to smack her?" He asks.  
"Your not mad?" I say.  
"No. The four threatened and antagonized you. And you didn't even hurt her." He says.  
I chew on my bottom lip.  
"I grabbed her wrist..." I say.  
"Because she went to hit you." He replies.  
"So why am I here?" I demand.  
"So I can give you a talk your father isn't here to give you."  
He says.  
"No! Uncle I know all about sex and stuff! I took health!" I say.  
"Katniss-"  
"No! I won't listen!" I say.  
He orders me to sit and for the next hour, he gives me the sex talk.  
I don't get back to my dorm till eleven and the campus is bare.  
My face is still beet red as I stumble into the room and then slam the door, collapsing onto my bed.  
"What happened?" Annie asks.  
"I just had the sex talk from my uncle." I moan.  
Both girls burst into laughter as I stand up and change back into my pajama pants and drop my shorts into the hamper on my side.  
"It's not funny!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah it is!" Johanna says.  
They finally stop talking.  
"Why couldn't Mama give me the talk?" I demand.  
I don't care what time it is.  
I dial mother.  
"Katniss! It's late, what's wrong?" Mama asks, concerned.  
"Why did I get the sex talk from Uncle Haymitch and not you?" I burst.  
"I don't know. That was an agreement your father and Haymitch had." She says.  
I sigh sharply.  
"You know Gale goes here? He's my friends boyfriend." I say.  
"No way! I'll have to call Hazelle!" She says.  
"Yeah. Ok, well I'm gonna go."  
I hang up.  
"Well I'm tired." Johanna says, climbing onto the top bunk.  
"Me too," I say, plugging my phone and iPod into charge and then sliding under the covers.  
Annie switchs off the light and then there's silence.

**Ok, don't you dare say bad stuff about Katniss. You and I both know Glimmer and her clique was asking for it.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so short…**

I wake up to a loud banging on the door.  
I sit up with a groan. Annie and Jo are just as awake as I am.  
"Get the door," Jo says.  
I groan and get up, wrench the door open and then climbing right back into bed.  
"Morning sunshines!" The three boys say together.  
The three of us moan and I roll over.  
"Get out!" I whine, pulling the blankets over my head.  
"No. Lets go to breakfast." Peeta says.  
"Not hungry!" I moan.  
"Too bad!" Gale says.  
I sit up and yawn.  
"I hate you all." I say. I pick up my ADHD meds and swallow one pull with my spit.  
"What that?" Finnick demands. "Are you doing drugs?" He adds, ripping the bottle from my hands.  
He reads it over.  
"Your ADHD?" He asks.  
I nod.  
"Now get out." I say. I look at the clock. "It's only eight thirty?" I demand. They nod.  
"We only have six days to sleep all we can before school starts! Why are you guys awake?" Johanna snaps.  
Gale walks over and kisses her.  
"To see you." Gale whispers.  
I groan.  
"Gross!" I say.  
Peeta grabs my ankles and a sharp zap shoots me and then warmth and tingles speed throughout my body.  
He pulls me off the bed.  
I huff and stand up.  
I get coral shorts and a simple white t-shirt and then stomp off I the background and change.  
I hear someone else walk into the room and I brains m hair as I walk out.  
Prim.  
"Prim? What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Mom's mad because your not answering the phone." She says.  
I sigh.  
"I was sleeping. Doesn't she realize it's only like eight?" I say tiredly.  
She shrugs and eyes my outfit.  
"You should wear another shirt." She says.  
"No." I say. "I'm happy in what I'm wearing."  
She just rolls her eyes and walks out.  
Johanna and Annie are dressed. How did they do that?  
I pick up my schedule off the bedside table.  
"I haven't even looked at this." I say.  
_HR - Mrs. Trinket__  
__1st - algebra2 - Mrs. Cartwright__  
__2nd - history - Mr. Boggs__  
__3rd - music - Mr. Cinna.__  
__4th - outside class - see Mr. Abernathy__  
__5th - Chemistry - Mr. Beetee__  
__6th - English - Mrs. Paylor__  
__7th - Reading - Ms. Coin_  
I should probably go see Haymitch.  
"I'll be back in like ten minutes." I say.  
I grab my room key, my phone and my wallet and walk out.  
I head out of the dorm and down the pathway.  
I walk right into the office.  
"Is Mr. Abernathy available?" I ask the secretary, Mrs. Trinket.  
I guess she does my Home Room too.  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.  
"No..." I say.  
"Then no. He is not." She says.  
I sigh and lean against the counter.  
"Can I make an appointment?" I ask impatiently.  
"Yes. You are capable if making an appointment." She says.  
I shuffle my feet uncomfortably.  
"May I please make an appointment?" I say, irritated.  
"Yes," she says.  
She picks up the office phone and dials Haymitch.  
"Yes. I have a girl here wishing to make an appointment to speak with you." Mrs. Tribket says. She looks at me. "Name?" She asks.  
"Katniss Everdeen," I say.  
"It's your oldest niece." She says. She nods her head and sets the phone down. "Go ahead," she says.  
I walk into his office.  
"What is if sweetheart?" He asks.  
"It says I have to see your for the outdoor class." I say.  
He points to a chair.  
"We have tons of options. Track, Softball, Football, Cheerleading, Volleyball, Swimming, and then there's weaponry. Knife throwing, fighting skills, archery-"  
"I want archery." I say. I used to spend day after day in the woods with my father. He taught me to shoot.  
He wants me to shoot. And be musical.  
And I will grant his wishes.  
And both Mom and Dad expect the greatest from Prim and I. Straight A's.  
We can't fail or we get into deep crap.  
"I knew you would say that." He says.  
"Who's in the class?" I ask. He puts up a hand.  
"Wait. You have to understand that Archery is just a class. All these are just classes. There is actual tears for Volleyball, Softball, Cheerleading, Track and Football."  
And another one of my parents requirements is we HAVE to be in a sport. "And Archery is taught by Mr. Mitchell."  
I sigh. He knows these standards.  
"Fine. I want Archery for the class and I guess you can put me in softball." I say.  
"I'm the coach for all the extracurricular sports. Tomorrow is try outs for softball at eight in the morning. Everything else is later in that day. Just because your my niece doesn't mean you automatically get on the team." He warns.  
I nod, understanding.  
"Oh, and I've made sure Glimmer is in none of your classes." He says.  
"So that's it? My outdoor is Archery?" I ask.  
"Yes Sweetheart, that's it." He says. "Oh, and also know. Mrs. Trinket is also home room. And home room doesn't go by grade." He says. "You will have all different grades." He adds.  
I nod and walk out.  
"Wait, come back." He says.  
I walk back in.  
He holds his hand out for my schedule and does something in the computer.  
He prints out another schedule and hands it to me.  
"That has room numbers too." He says.  
I nod and walk out.  
I head back to my dorm.  
I see Prim walking with a huge group of people.  
She's so popular is ridiculous.  
I walk into my dorm building and go back into the room.  
"Get your outdoors?" Jo asks.  
"Yeah. Archery," I say.  
"Awesome. I took Swimming." Annie says.  
"Me too," Finnick says.  
"Football," Gale and Peeta say.  
"I took softball as the elective and the team." Jo says  
"I took Archery for the elective and softball for the team." I say. "Try outs are at eight tomorrow." I add.  
"Great," Jo says.  
"I took swimming for both." Finnick says.  
"Me too," Annie adds.  
"Football for both." Peeta says.  
"Same," Gale adds.  
"Lets compare schedules." Jo says.  
She takes my schedule from me.  
"We have HR, and History." Jo says  
Annie takes mine next.  
"Algebra and English." Annie says.  
Peeta takes it.  
"Algebra, History, and English." Peeta says.  
Finn takes it.  
"HR and Algebra."  
Gale takes it and then frowns.  
"None." He groans.  
I look at my schedule again.  
I dig through my backpack and get a pen and paper and then write on my dresser.  
Home room with Mrs. Trinket with Johanna and Finnick  
Algebra 2 with Mrs. Cartwright with Annie, Finnick and Peeta  
History with Mr. Boggs with Johanna and Peeta.  
Music with Mr. Cinna with nobody.  
Archery with Mr. Mitchell with nobody.  
Advanced Chemistry with Mr. Beetee with nobody.  
English with Mrs. Paylor with Annie and Peeta.  
Advanced Reading with Ms. Coin with nobody.  
"How do you get advanced classes?" Johanna asks. "Because you have two." She adds.  
"It's called extremely organized and straight A's." I reply.  
"But your ADHD..." Peeta trails off.  
"It's called meds." I say. "If you pay attention, you won't fail." I reply.  
I start pulling out all of my school supplies.  
I open all the pencils and sharpen every single one of them and put them in the pencil case.  
I put two pieces of lead in each mechanical pencil.  
I put in all the pens and colored pencils.  
I take out the binders. I just got all white.  
I put the name of each class on each binder and each spine and fill each of them with a packet of paper.  
I put in tabs in all of them and then put everything carefully in my backpack.  
And it took two hours.  
"Lets get food!" Finnick finally exclaims. "I'm starved!"  
"Me too," I reply, standing up.

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter is softball tryouts and everyone else's!****  
****PM and review and junk.****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or anything else****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is the start of classes.**

It's seven thirty in the morning.  
Everyone has decided to come support us. Including Prim and her clan.  
I'm a bucket of nerves.  
I have on short shorts that aren't jean. Their black. They're like yoga shorts. That's exactly what they look like.  
They hug you in all the right places.  
I have on a white t-shirt. Just a plain white t-shirt.  
Oh, and my nikes.  
Johanna is dressed exactly the same.  
Everyone is here.  
Prim, her friend Brooklyn, who is actually Finn's little sister. The three L's, aka Lexi, Lillian and Libby. And the two J's, aka Jordan and Jacob. And then there's Haden and Rue. And Gale's brother, my other cousin Rory.  
And Peeta and his two brothers, Rye and Graham.  
And Annie's brother, who is friends with Johanna's twin brothers and Rory. His name is Jake.  
Peeta's brothers, Rye is in eleventh and Graham is in twelfth.  
So all in all, it's me, Jo, Annie, Finn, Peeta, Gale, Prim, Rory, Brooklyn, Lexa, Lillian, Libby, Jordan and Jacob, Rye, Graham and lastly, Jake.  
They're all crowding in our dorm while Johanna and I pace and bite our nails.  
My hair is loose so I occupy myself by braiding it and taking it out and braiding it and taking it out.  
"We should go," Peeta says.  
I tie the braid and follow everyone out.  
Everyone is already here for the most parts.  
Haymitch leads Johanna and I to a certain spot on the bleachers.  
I sit next to Jo.  
"God I'm freaking out!" I say.  
"Me too!" Johanna moans. W  
Our friends and family are giving us thumbs up.  
"Everyone is staring at you." Johanna hisses in my ear.  
I look up to see the entire stadium staring directly at me.  
And then I see why. Glimmer and her clique are giving me the finger.  
I snicker and press a kiss to my middle finger and then blow it at them.  
Everyone in the bleachers and on the field burst into laughter.  
Glimmer looks furious.  
Haymitch is trying not to laugh.  
He blows his whistle.  
"Everdeen! Your first!" He says.  
Johanna pats my shoulder as all my friends and family and friends family start cheering.  
"Lets go sexy!" Finnick shouts, earning me daggers from desperate girls and Finnick getting a slap on the arm from Annie.  
I slowly stand up and walk to the center of the field.  
Haymitch presses a hand to my shoulder.  
"Your gonna toss me a few balls and then your gonna hit the ball. When you hit, if it's not a foul, your run. Try to make a home run. If anyone gets you, your out." He says.  
I nod.  
This is actually going to be easier than I thought.  
"Can I aim it at Glimmer?" I whisper to Haymich.  
He actually snickers and shakes his head.  
"No." He says.  
He points to where I should stand as he puts on a glove and hands me a softball.  
I go to pitchers mound and he goes to home.  
"Mess up! Whore!" Glimmer shouts.  
"You can do it kitty!" Finnick shouts.  
Everyone that came with me shouts encouragement.  
Haymitch signals for me to start and I spin my arm and toss it to him effortlessly.  
He used to play catch with me when I head upset. Haymitch did.  
Whether it was because I had no more cookies or because dad, he still helped me.  
He drops the softball and I pick up the next one.  
He nods and I throw it. It lands right in his glove.  
He drops it.  
I wait till he nods and throw the next one.  
He catches it.  
Everyone claps except for glimmer and her barbies. They boo.  
"Okay," Haymifh says, walking over to me. "You have to hit the ball. Go back to home and hit it two more times." He says "if you miss, I throw it again. You know how this goes. There strikes and your out. Blah, blah, blah." He says. "And I'm going to purpously throw bad. Don't you dare swing." He says. "That's a strike."  
I nod and walk over to home, picking up the bat.  
He gets ready to throw.  
I get in position to hit.  
He throws the ball and I swing, hitting it and sending it flying across the field.  
I instinctively drop the bat as outfield goes to retrieve it.  
I bullet to first. Then second, then third.  
My foot hits home one second before I am hit with the ball.  
Haymitch says I'm out and protests are shouted among the stadium.  
"SAFE!" People shout. "SHE'S SAFE!"  
"Fine your safe." He says.  
He goes back to the pitchers mound and I pick up the bat.  
"Same thing," he says.  
I nod and wait.  
He throws the ball.  
I don't even bother swinging. The was terrible.  
The person behind me tosses it back to him. Haymitch throws it again and I hit it.  
It soars again. I shoot and make it back to home in a jog.  
Everyone is cheering, screaming encouragement.  
I'm dying of heat. It's so hot in Louisiana.  
I slender why they're screaming.  
I look around in confusion and Haymitch walks over to me.  
"You sent the ball over the fence." He says. He laughs. "You really are your fathers daughter. Now once more." He says.  
I get back into position and he throws the ball.  
It goes flying again.  
Damn. Dad did play baseball. And he did teach me how to throw and hit like a pro.  
I drop the bat and shoot, just barely making it to third.  
God it's so hot. I'm soaking wet.  
Haymitch walks over to me.  
"Your done. Go sit on the bleachers. I don't do that shit your old school did. I choose right away." He says.  
I nod, gasping and walk over to my friends.  
They're all screaming happily.  
"Damn! You sent it right over the fence!" Gale shouts.  
I just shrug and sit down. I'm drenched.  
"Haldwell!" Haymitch calls.  
I zone out halfway through.  
I only zone back in later.  
"Mason!" Haymitch shouts.  
I stand up and shout, clapping.  
"Kickass Jo!" I shout.  
She shoots me a look and then pitches to Haymitch, doing as well as I did. But she's a fast pitcher and she has a strong arm.  
She does that easily.  
When she hits however, she fucks up.  
I stand up. Johanna doesn't fuck up.  
And then I see Glimmer saying something to her. Probably upsetting her.  
"Come on Johanna! Don't listen to Barbie!" I shout as Haymitch tosses the ball.  
She hits it spot on and sends it soaring over the fence.  
I scream. We all do. We throw our hands up and shout, clapping.  
She makes it back to home easily.  
I'm still dripping.  
She hits again and gets to first, having bunted.  
Haymitch says something to her and she walks over to us and sits down, soaked and gasping.  
"Its fucking hot!" She says.  
"I know," I say.  
"EVERYONE STAY HERE!" Haymitch shouts before walking into the dugout.  
It's nearly twenty minutes and he's not back.  
"If I don't get a drink, I'm going to pass out." I say.  
Prim hands me her Gatorade.  
"I don't want the rest." She says. It's half full.  
"Thanks," I say.  
I chug half and give the other hands to Jo.  
"I'm so nervous," I say.  
"I know," she agrees.  
Haymitch walks back out and a microphone.  
"Everyone who tried out, please come forward." He says.  
Eighteen something people come forward.  
"Line up," he orders.  
We get in a line.  
The entire stadium is silent.  
Haymitch is telling people to step forwards.  
He doesn't tell me.  
And he doesn't tell Johanna.  
The crowd is shouting confused noises and our huge clan looks infuriated.  
Football is directly after this. Which means Gale and Peeta.  
When he finishes, it's divided. Nine and nine.  
"What are you doing? Those are the best players!" A guy shouts, standing up. Everyone but Glimmers clan protests.  
"Attention!" Haymitch says.  
I know his mind. But right now, he's confusing me.  
"These people," he says, gesturing to everyone that stepped forward.  
Johanna grabs my arm.  
"I hope we make it." She hisses.  
"If we don't then we're trying Volleyball!" I whisper back.  
"Something you'd like to share?" Haymitch says to me and Johanna.  
I shrug and ignore him.  
"These people," he says again, gesturing to those who stepped forward. "Have not made the team." He says. "Go," he says.  
All nine in front walk off, revealing nine more, me and Johanna counted.  
Our huge group starts screaming, clapping, chanting our names.  
"Quiet!" Haymitch says.  
Everyone silences.  
"First base is Alissa Kate." He says. Everyone cheers. "Second base is Marissa Marie." He adds. More cheers. "Third base is Chloe Dames." Every cheers louder. I like Chloe. She was really good. "Catcher is Laura Lynn." We all cheer. Both were awesome. Laura and Chloe. "Center field is Cora James." He adds. Cheers again. "Left field is Elizabeth Andrews." Cheers. "Right field is Olivia Nole." We all cheer. "Shortstop is Maria Alahondro." He says. That's seven. "Pitcher is Johanna Mason." I scream along with everyone who is bloody murder and clap her on the back. She laughs and swats me away.  
"And then the main hitter is Katniss Everdeen." He says.  
Everyone, the entire stadium cheers, Johanna's beating the carp out if my back.  
"Okay! Shut up!" Haymitch says. "This is the softball team of 2013-2014!" He says. "When classes start up, we will practice twice a week. There with be a game every two weeks. On Saturdays. He says. "This team will needs cleats, and the uniform. I provide the clothing but the cleats is on their own." He says. "Main hitter is Katniss, second is Johanna, third is Laura, forth is Chloe, fifth is Olivia Marie, sixth is Marissa Marie, seventh is Alissa, eighth is Elizabeth, and ninth is Cora." He says. Everyone cheers insanely. "Now! Back to your seats so we can do football!" He adds.  
We all clamber back to our seats and Johanna and I are covered in hugs.  
Peeta surprises me by kissing my cheek and Gale kisses Johanna.  
"You guys did great!" Peeta says before him, Gale, Rye and Graham run out to the field.  
Peeta Mellark just kissed my cheek.  
And I loved it.  
It shot a spark through me and then warmth boiled through my veins and tingles. Johanna and I sit down and watch the boys.  
It's sexy. A the guys are hot and muscular.  
I watch them, cheering when the time is right.  
I go Bizerk when all four of them make the team.  
They walk back over to us, literally dripping.  
"Next to Cheerleading!" Haymitch says.  
A girl coach walks out. She's probably going to be the leader.  
To my utter shock, Prim, the three L's, Rye, Brooklyn and Haden run out to the field.  
Haymitch looks just as shocked as I do that Prim is trying out for Cheerleading.  
I watch as Prim and the rest of the group does little cheers and then forms a pyramid.  
And to my terror, Prim at the top.  
I'm up, leaning onto the fence.  
I am fighting the urge to order Prim down.  
They get on the ground and then all of them do a perfect back handspring at the same time and end their cheer with a flip.  
My jaw drops.  
They are immediately added onto the team and I start cheering.  
And then Glimmer and her clique walk into the field.  
They do horrible little movements.  
I laugh loudly multiple times.  
Their cheer ends with a handstand.  
They're not added.  
Glimmer starts screaming, stomping her foot.  
"To the pool!" Haymitch says.  
Everyone runs off.  
I follow the thick crowd into a building that contains a pool for competitions and stuff. It's the kind of the pool at a rec. center.  
We wish Annie and Finnick luck as they jog off to the locker rooms.  
We wait paitently, conversing.  
"Finally, I can shower after this! I just wanna jump in that pool!" I exclaim.  
"I know!" Jo moans.  
We wait paitently as people swim laps across the poop. Annie and Finn arnt out yet.  
There's a lifeguard.  
Haymitch calls the next person but I can't hear him.  
But then I see Annie walk out in blue goggles, a blue swimming cap with her hair tucked in and a blue one piece with black on the sides.  
It's her uniform.  
Haymitch says something to her and she nods.  
I wave and she smiles and waves back.  
"You can do it Ann!" I shout. Everyone starts cheering for her.  
We watch as she dives in the water.  
She has exactly one minute to do as many laps as she can.  
She doesn't eight.  
Damn.  
Haymitch says something to her and she walks over and sits down on the bench, soaked.  
"You did great!" I say.  
She smiles.  
"Thanks Kat." She says.  
Finnick comes out in a speedo.  
Haymitch says something to him and then shouts go and he dives in.  
I count his laps in my head. Eleven.  
Wow.  
He plops down next to Annie.  
Everyone is shushed and of course Finnick and Annie make the team.  
We all shout happily.  
"Okay, how about we meet at Starbucks?" Peeta says.  
I nod.  
"I'm up for anything as long as I can shower." I say.  
"What a shower buddie?" Finnick says.  
I thump his forehead.  
"Nice try, sex god." I say.  
All of us go back to our dorms. When me, Annie and Jo walk into the lounge, Glimmer and her clique approach us.  
"Your all slurs and don't deserve the be on any teams." Glimmer says.  
"Glitter, move your Barbie ass and your little posse." I say.  
She steps closer.  
I sigh and shove her, ducking when Clove sings at me.  
I jump out of the way of Cashmeres punch and then walk to the dorm with Annie and Jo behind me.  
I get inside and already strip down to my bra and underwear.  
My underwear and bra is soaked.  
I get shorts a t-shirt, a new bra and underwear and then walk into the bathroom.  
Since the bathroom is three large stalls, we all can shower at the same time.  
I didn't even realize I was standing in the water in my bra and underwear.  
I strip them off and wash my body and hair and shave and then repeat.  
I rinse off and get out. I towel dry and dress and then walk back into the room.  
Annie and Jo are still showering.  
I make my bed neatly and then sit on the couch and watch reruns of Pretty Little Liars.  
I get up and get my phone, dialing Mama.  
"Hey baby girl." She says.  
"Hey Mama. Guess what?" I ask.  
"Prim made the Cheerleading team?" She asks. So Mama knew.  
"Yeah but guess what else?" I ask.  
"What?" She says.  
"I made the softball team!" I say.  
"That's great honey!" She says.  
"Yeah. And Johanna is the pitcher!" I exclaim.  
Jo walks out in nothing but a towel.  
"Oh! And my outdoors class is archery. And I got music!" I say.  
"Your father will be so proud when he finds out!" She says.  
"I hope so." I say.  
"Ok. Well I'm sorry baby girl but I have to go back to work." She says.  
"Okay. I love you," I say.  
"I love you too." She hangs up.  
Johanna drops her towel.  
"You don't care the doors unlocked and the blinds are open?" I say.  
"No," she says, dressing.  
I laugh and go back to my show.  
Annie walks out just as Johanna is done dressing.  
She's dressed.  
"Ready?" I ask, standing up.  
They nod.  
I slide on my flip flops, get my phone, keys and wallet and then the three of us walk out of the dorm.  
It's not late. Only around two.  
I look down at my arms as we walk to Starbucks.  
"Ugh. I'm so pale!" I say.  
Jo and Annie start inspecting their bodis.  
"Me too," Annie says.  
"Same. Lets tan when we're done with the boys." Jo suggests.  
We all nod in agreement.  
There's a few people laying in the grass tanning.  
We step into Starbucks and people start shooting us congratulations.  
Us three order and pay and then spot the guys at a table in the back.  
They're singing some type of song.  
I frown and listen.  
"Who's that ladddddy? Sexxxxxxy laddddy!" Finnick says. Peeta and gale are singing along.  
I walk up to them.  
"Ah there's the sexy lady!" Finnick says when he sees Annie.  
"And there's my sexy lady!" Gale says.  
Jo and Annie sit across from their boyfriends and I sit across from Peeta. My phone starts ringing loudly.  
I look down at the screen and my heart rate speeds up and I fly out the door, abandoning my wallet, drink and my keys.  
I press answer.  
"Daddy?" I ask.  
"Hey baby girl." He says.  
My friends are chasing after me as I run to Prim's dorm.  
"Katniss?" My friends shout.  
"How are you? Are you okay?" I ask. He laughs and I smile as I walk into Prim's hallway and knock on the door.  
"I'm great honey." He says.  
"That's great!" I say, knocking on Prim's door.  
She opens it with a confused look on her face.  
"So how's school going?" He asks.  
"Well I don't go to Public school anymore. Mama enrolled me and Prim in that boarding school in Louisiana." I say.  
My friends walk in, panting.  
"Katniss, what are you doing?" Finn asks breathlessly.  
"Boarding school?" He asks slowly. "Like with dorms and stuff? There's nobody there to watch over you!"  
"Yes! It's-" I look around to make sure nobody that nobody here will tell. It's it's Haden and Rue. Jo and Ann already know. The boys won't say a word. "It's uncle Haymitch's school." I say.  
Prim gasps.  
"Is that daddy?" She asks. I nod. "Put him on speaker! I wanna talk to him!" She whines.  
I shush everyone and then put him on speaker.  
Prim walks over to the couch and pats the spot next to her.  
The only thing I hate about getting a phone call from Daddy is that I always cry when he hangs up.  
"Daddy?" Prim asks.  
"Hey Primmy." He says.  
"Daddy! How are you? Where are you? Are you okay? Have you talked to Mama? What are you doing?" She always does this. Shoots a trillion questions.  
And daddy makes sure to answer everyone one.  
"I'm good. I'm in Afghanistan at boot camp. I'm okay, yes. No I haven't talked to your mother. And I am talking to my girls, of course." He says.  
Both Prim and I smile.  
Peeta whispers something and everyone walks out, leaving us alone.  
"So. How's boarding school?" He asks.  
"It's great! Classes start next week!" Prim says.  
"And your both following the rules, correct?" He asks.  
"Yes! I got into Cheerleading!" Prim says.  
"Oh you should see her Daddy! She's so good!" I say.  
"I bet she is." Daddy replies. "Now Katniss, what is your sport?" He asks.  
"Softball," I say. "And guess what?" I ask excitedly.  
"What baby?" He asks.  
"I got into Archery!" I say. "I have an archery class!"  
"That's great!" He says. "I'm so proud of your guys." He says.  
"Daddy?" Prim asks softly.  
"Yes bear?" He asks. She's bear, I'm boo.  
"Am I ever gonna see you again?" She whispers, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
I hear a long pause and then he sighs.  
"I sure hope so, bear." He says. "Okay. Daddy has to go now. I love you both very much." He says  
"I love you too," I whisper.  
"I love you too," Prim says.  
The line goes dead.  
Prim starts sobbing into her hands and I soon join her.  
I hear the door open again and then a collection of gasps and then someone hugs me and Prim.  
Gale.  
He's the only one that can possibly understand. He lost his dad in the army.  
He doesn't say anything, he just hugs us.  
I feel someone rubbing my back.  
"W-what if that t-that last time I e-ever talk to h-him again?" I choke out.  
Prim is asking the exact same question.  
Gale pulls away and wipes both our tears.  
"Then you know he loves you very much." Gale says. "And he knows you love him." He adds.  
Peeta says something and Gale moves and Peeta kneels down in front of us.  
He holds my left hand in his right and Prim's right hand in his left.  
"Listen," he says, rubbing small circles on the back of our hands with his thumb. "You guys will see him. No matter if he makes it or not." Peeta says.  
I'm not full out sobbing and neither is Prim, but tears are cascading down my cheeks.  
"How?" I whisper.  
"If he lives, you'll see him. If he doesn't, he goes up there." Peeta says, pointing upwards. "And one day, we all will go up there." He says. "And your dad will be watching over you two. You three. Adding your mother." He whispers. "So don't cry. He's going to be safe no matter what the outcome."  
He's right. If daddy lives, he comes home and if safe. If he doesn't come home, he goes to heaven. And one day, we all go to heaven.  
"Thank you," I say, hugging him. "That helps. A lot." I say.  
I pull away and plant a kiss on his cheek.  
Prim hugs him and kisses his other cheek.  
Peeta hands me my keys, wallet and my coffee.  
"When's the last time you talked to him?" Annie whispers. "Knew for sure he was alive?"  
I bite my lip.  
"Five or six months." I say.  
I dial mama. She picks up.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"Mama?" I whisper.  
"Katniss baby, what's wrong. Are you crying?" She asks.  
"I talked to Daddy." I say.  
I hear a long pause.  
"Is he okay?" She asks.  
"He said he's okay. He said he's at boot camp and he's still in Afghanistan." I say.  
She pauses.  
"Did he sound normal?" She asks.  
"He sounded tired." I reply.  
"Did you tell him about boarding school?" She asks.  
"Yeah. He said that nobody can watch over us and he was upset at first but then I told him about Uncle Haymitch and he's good with it." I say.  
"Okay. I love you." She says.  
"I love you too." I hang up.  
"Okay. Lets good that thing." Johanna says.  
Tan.  
I sigh and nod.  
I kiss Prim's head and then look at Rue and Haden.  
"Come get me if anything." I say. They nod and I walk out, shutting the door.  
I finish my drink halfway back to our dorm and toss it in a garbage.  
The boys say goodbye but Peeta grabs my hand and tucks a loose strand of my silky brown hair behind my ear.  
"Remember what I said." He whispers.  
He kisses my cheek for the second time today and then walks off.  
I follow the girls into the dorm.  
"Are you and Peeta dating?" Annie asks.  
"No. Why?" I ask.  
"Because he kissed your cheek after you got on the team. Then you kissed his after hugging him. He kissed your cheek and then left. He practically kissed you goodbye." Johanna says.  
When I'm around Peeta. I get a stirring. A tingle. A warmth. A shock.  
"No. We're not dating.." I say as I get my all white bikini and walk to the bathroom.  
I change quickly.  
Jo is changed into an all black bathing suit and Annie is going to the bathroom to put on a neon pink suit.  
I get a towel for myself and Jo follows. Annie walks back out and gets a towel.  
I slide back on my flip flops, grab my iPod and the earbuds and grab my phone and then walk out.  
The girls trail behind me.  
I lay my towel down on the field and lay down.  
I lay perfectly flat.  
I put in my earbuds.  
And shut my eyes.  
I flip later and keep this a routine.  
I am now laying on my back with my arms on my head. I'm using my arms as a pillow.  
My phone starts ringing and I look at the screen.  
I don't even try to hide my groan when I see Madge's face.  
"What?" Jo asks.  
"It's my ex-friend. She ditched me for her boyfriend and then came crawling back when I was on the train. She got pissed because I came here and didn't tell her." I say.  
The call stops and I immediately get a text.  
Madge: please Kat. I'm sorry!  
It starts ringing again.  
"Can't she take a message?" I say, sitting up.  
It stops ringing.  
I get a voicemail.  
I call my voicemail and put in my code.  
It starts playing.  
"Katniss I'm really sorry. I know I was being rude. Please call me back."  
I hear her sigh and then the call ends.  
I delete the message and then hang up.  
The sun is obscured by the clouds.  
The sky is dark and angry.  
"We should head back." Annie says.  
We stand up and gather everything and then head to the dorm.  
I walk inside and get more clothes.  
I get a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and a bra and underwear and don't bother to go into the bathroom to change.  
Jo, Ann and I sit around. I mess around in my iPod and Annie messes around on her laptop, Johanna her phone.  
My phone rings again.  
It's Madge. Again.  
"I swear!" I shout before pressing answer.  
"Put it on speaker!" Johanna whispers.  
I put it on speaker.  
"Katniss?" Madge asks.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"I wanted to say sorry. I was rude." She says.  
I snort.  
"Are you actually admitting your capable if being rude to someone?" I ask.  
The door opens and the guys walk in.  
I put a finger to my lips.  
"I'm not the only one at fault here!" She snaps.  
"Is that Madge?" Gale whispers. I roll my eyes and nod.  
"Really? Well then how about you tell me what I did wrong?" I say calmly.  
"You were an asshole because I can get a boyfriend and you can't." She shouts.  
I snort.  
"Madge, honestly. To be real, the only reason you for a boyfriend is because your boobs are huge and your only clothes are skintight low cut tank tops and short shorts that your ass doesn't even fit in." I say.  
I hear a long silence.  
"You am asshole." She snaps. "I hope you dad dies in the army!"  
I hang up on her.  
"I hate her I hate her I hate her." I say, falling backwards onto my bed.  
"She sounds wonderful!" Peeta says.  
I snort.  
"I know." I reply.  
My phone starts ringing.  
I press answer again.  
"Katniss that was rude. I'm sorry. I was joking!" She says.  
"Are you kidding me? You honestly think you can just joke about that? Your an asshole. I am sorry I was friends with you. Have fun with the rest of your life, Madge."  
I hang up and get out my notebook.  
Nobody knows when I feel myself slipping back into sadness, I write.  
Nobody knows I want to be an author.  
Well Prim and Mama know both. And they know I'm writing a novel. They proof read it for me.  
It's about this girl who's dad is in the army. He dies. She gets depressed and starts to cut and be bulimic.  
She tries to commit.  
And then she meets a boy and he pulls her through.  
And then they fall in love.  
It's cheesy and I've only written a few pages.  
Everyone lounges around while I write.  
_  
__Life gets harder. Without Daddy, I'm nothing. I feel nothing. It's like I'm just alive. I feel like I'm in a tunnel of sorrow, drowning. And all my attempts to get out are futile.__  
__Every time I try, it gets harder and harder.__  
__When I get out of the shower, I dress in my undergarments.__  
__I start at myself long and hard in the mirror.__  
__I hear when some people get depressed, they drain some of the pain by cutting.__  
__Can that really help?__  
_

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Gale asks.  
I look up.  
"What?" I ask, not really hearing him.  
"I said what are you doing?" He says.  
"Oh. Nothing," I say.  
I go back to my notebook.

_I want to do all I can to get better. If this is the only way I can do it, I'm gonna take the chance.__  
__I snatch the blade for shaving off the counter and press it to my wrist.__  
__I dig in and drag it across.__  
__I feel my sorrow release.__  
__At first I don't feel the pain.__  
__But after I clean up the three cuts and bandage them and get rid of evidence, the pain come.__  
__It's difficult to ignore it.__  
__I pull on a long sleeve shirt and-__  
_

"Katniss honestly, you look really into what your doing." Finn says.  
"I'm not doing anything." I say.  
"Your writing something." Gale says with narrowed eyes.  
I sigh sharply.  
"Fine. It's a story. Now leave me alone!" I say.  
_  
__-jog downstairs to dinner.__  
__"Katie, it's the middle of July, why in gods name do you have a long sleeve shirt on?" Mom asks. __  
__Bradley and Sarah look up.__  
__Bradley is my older brother, seventeen. Sara is my younger sister, nine. I'm sixteen.__  
__"I'm cold." I lie, sitting down to dinner.__  
_

"Your writing a story?" Peeta asks.  
I sigh and slam the notebook shut.  
"Yes. I am writing a story." I say.  
"Why?" Jo asks.  
"Because I want to be a writer." I reply.  
"Really? Can I read it?" Annie asks. I hesitate. "Can you at least tell us what it's about?" She asks instead.  
I sigh.  
"It's about a sixteen year old named Katie. Her dad dies in the army and she gets depressed and starts to cut. She tries to kill herself but she meets a boy and they fall in love." I say.  
They look suspicious.  
Exactly mom and Prim's reactions.  
And I know exactly what is going through their minds.  
I hold up my wrists.  
"Katie isn't supposed to be me, okay?" I say.  
They all look at my wrists and then nod.

-

They didn't bug me as I finished the chapter. It's dark now. Everyone is still here.  
Someone knocks on the door.  
We're watching a movie.  
The door opens.  
Haymitch flips the light on and shuts the door.  
"Why didn't you tell me your dad called?" He asks.  
I shrug.  
"Forgot." I reply.  
"What'd he say?" He asks.  
"He said he's good. He's at boot camp in Afghanistan." I say. "Prim asked if she's ever going to see him again. He said he hopes so." I say.  
"What'd he sound like?" He questions.  
"Tired," I say.  
His facade falls but he doesn't say anything.  
I just snort and shake my head.  
"I'm not that stupid. I know he probably just got out of a battle." I snap. He sighs.  
"What are you watching?" He asks.  
"Grown ups." I say as the arrow goes into the guys foot.  
We all start laughing.  
I remember something.  
"Where do we get our cleats?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah, where?" Jo asks.  
"There's a little sports store on campus. You get them there." He says.  
We all nod.  
"Ok well...night." He says. He gives the boys a pointed look. "Ten." He says before walking out.  
I'm laying in my bed watching the movie, the girls are in their beds and Gale and Finnick are on the couch, Peeta on the floor in a beanbag chair that was under my bed.  
I am so tired from the lack of sleep from nerves, the softball tryouts, then the sun draining my energy.  
I drift off.

**So...like?****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG OMG I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY I'M FREAKING OUT BUT OMG OMG**

Today we start classes.  
I'm in a blue tank top that is ruffled and a pair of white skinny jeans.  
And grey vans.  
I have my shoulder bag. It's loaded with my books.  
I slide my phone into my bag.  
I quickly take my ADHD pill.  
The first bell rings just as I finish braiding my hair.  
I have home room first.  
"See you guys later." I say, waving at Jo and Annie as I walk out the door and follow my schedule.  
Mrs. Trinket, building one, room 203.  
The dorms go by letters and the classes go by numbers.  
"Brainless!" Johanna shouts, jogging up next to me. She walks alongside me. "Forgetting we have this clas together?" She says.  
"I guess so." I say.  
We walk into building one.  
We follow the class numbers until we get to classroom 203 and then walk in the door.  
We take the seats in the back.  
Finnick walks in.  
"Oh yeah, Finn has this class with us too." I say to Johanna, waving Finn over.  
He comes over and plops down in the seat in front of Johanna, who is to my left.  
"Hey guys." He says.  
We both nod at him.  
The bell tardy bell rings.  
You see, I don't mess around in class. I take it seriously.  
I'll get in trouble if I don't.  
"Welcome children!" Mrs. Tribket's bubbly voice fills the classroom. "In home room, you will spend the time silently. You can write or read or draw. If your caught talking, you'll get detention." She says. "Now. How about we spend today getting to know each other?" She says. "You tell us your first and last name and then tell us three things about yourself." She says. She points to the first person.  
She's on the softball team.  
"I'm Laura Lynn. I like Gymnastics. I'm on the softball team. And...I have three dogs. One at my moms house and two at my dads house." She says.  
Oh yeah, Laura's catcher.  
Mrs. Trinket goes around the room and I zone out multiple times. My meds haven't kicked in yet.  
I zone back in when I feel a sharp kick to my ankle.  
I look up to see that while class staring at me.  
"Your turn." Mrs. Trinket says.  
"Oh!" I say. Jo and Finn snort. "I'm Katniss Everdeen...I'm from Washington...I'm on the softball team and...I'm sixteen." I say.  
Mrs. Trinket moves on.  
I zone out till Finnick's turn.  
"I'm Finnick Odair. I'm on the swim team, I'm a dude and I have a girlfriend."  
The class laughs.  
Mrs. Trinket points at Johanna.  
"I'm Johanna Mason. I'm on the softball team, I'm a girl and don't mess with me." She says.  
The class laughs again.  
"Okay. You may spend the-" she glances at the clock. "Five minutes left of class to chat." Mrs. Trinket says.  
Everyone starts to talk.  
"We have practice after class." Jo says.  
"Awesome. I wonder what Haymitch is gonna have us do." I say.  
"Same." Jo replies.  
"I have swimming after Peeta and Gale have football. School ends at one, you have practice at one thirty till two thirty, Peet and Gale have practice from two thirty till three thirty and Ann and I have practice from three thirty to four thirty." Finn explains.  
"That's a lot," I comment.  
Jo and Finn nod in agreement.  
"Imagine how hard that'll be for Haymitch. He's the coach for all of them." I say. They nod in agreement.  
The bell rings and I gather my stuff.  
I look down at my schedule.  
Algebra with Mrs. Cartwright. Building three, room 321.  
I wave to Jo and Finn and walk out.  
I head for building three and feel a poke in my ribs.  
I gasp and jump and then see it's Finn.  
"We have algebra two." He says. "I had Mrs. Cartwright last year. She's rough but bubbly and cheering. But she will be tough." He says, leading me to a classroom.  
I see Peeta laughing with Annie in the back and Finn and I walk over to them.  
I sit down in the back beside Peeta. Annie is in front of him.  
Finn kisses Annie good morning and then sits down in front of me.  
"Where my good morning kiss?" Peeta jokes.  
"Yeah! Are we chop liver?" I joke.  
Annie and Finn laugh.  
"Me lips only touch Annie's face. And other p-"  
"Finn!" We all say, laughing as the bell rings.  
The teacher has blonde curly hair.  
She starts scribbling on the board.  
She writes Mrs. Cartwright in blue cursive white board marker.  
"I am Mrs. Cartwright. I had all of you last year, except for you." She says, looking at me pointedly. "You must be Katniss Everdeen."  
I nod. "Well tell us about yourself." She urges strictly. Then she smiles.  
"Um...I like forest green, I have a little sister, I'm from Washington..." I trail off.  
"Wonderful!" She says.  
I fake a smile and then look down.  
"Bipolar..." I mutter. Peeta, Annie and Finn snort and cover their hands to keep from laughing.  
"Is something funny, Miss Cresta, Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair?" Mrs. Cartwright says strictly. She smiles.  
What is up with her snapping and then smiling.  
"No ma'am." Peeta says after clearing his throat.  
She sighs.  
"How about we spend this class just going back and solving simple equations?" She suggests.  
She writes down twenty problems on the white board.  
"Turn your papers in when your done in that basket and read. I'll grade them and give you one point for each question. No talking." She says.  
I get a piece of paper and a pencil.  
X+5=16  
I laugh in my head.  
Could this be easier?  
=5  
11=w-12  
=23  
3y=18  
=6  
K/7=10  
=70  
X-9=5  
=14  
I keep going and going.  
I finish quickly and write my name, the period and the date on the top and then stand up and put the paper in the basket.  
Mrs. Cartwright looks up.  
"Miss Everdeen, you finished that in five minutes. That was twenty problems." She says with narrowed eyes.  
I stand there.  
"Being me your paper. If you failed, your getting detention." She says.  
The class snickers.  
I shrug and hand her my paper, standing in front of her desk.  
"You got every problem right." She says. "In five minutes?"  
I shrug again.  
"No you must have cheated." She says.  
She gets a clean sheet of paper and write twenty different problems.  
"Do this directly in front of me." She says.  
She hands me the paper and the pen.  
I kneel down in front of her desk and do all the problems.  
She watches me, along with the entire class.  
I finish in five minutes again.  
I sigh and hand her the paper, putting the pen back in her cup.  
She grades them again.  
"How are you doing this?" She asks. "They're all right." She says.  
"Um...I dunno." I say.  
"Okay. Go back to your seat." She says.  
I walk back to my seat and sit down.  
"Did you cheat?" Finn whispers.  
"No," I whisper back.  
I get out my book, Beautiful Creatures.  
I read silently until the bell rings.  
I close my book and put it in my bag.  
"Miss Everdeen, wait one moment." Mrs. Cartwright says.  
I sigh.  
Why can't she accept that I didn't cheat?  
The classroom empties and I walk up to her desk.  
"I need you to honestly tell me, did you cheat?" She asks.  
"No ma'am." I reply.  
"Could you please tell me what 2-x=12 is?" She says.  
I sigh softly.  
"14," I say.  
She sighs.  
"Alright. You may go." She says.  
I walk out.  
History with Mr. Boggs flies by. We get a lecture and I take notes. I had that class with Peeta and Johanna.  
And then the bell rang.  
Music with Mr. Cinna, building 3, classroom 109.  
I walk out and jog to building three.  
The bell rings, signaling the tardy people.  
I hurry to room 109, following the door numbers.  
A minute passes and then I walk into the classroom.  
The teacher looks up.  
He has light brown skin, a pair of simple jeans, a black t-shirt and hold eyeliner.  
"I'm sorry," I say.  
I am shocked to see Peeta, Johanna, Annie, Finn AND Gale.  
I didn't know I had this class with them.  
"It's okay," the teacher says.  
I walk to where everyone is and sit down, dropping my bag.  
"As I was saying, please call me Cinna. Being called Mr. Cinna or Mr. Michael is too formal." He says.  
"Where were you?" Jo hisses.  
"Mrs. Cartwright thinks I cheated." I hiss back.  
They all roll their eyes.  
"No. I would like all of you to come up to the front of the class and play a song. You have to sing as well." He says. "You all signed up for this class." He says.  
I don't want to do this.  
And of course, Cinna's eyes lock with mine.  
"Katniss, correct?" He asks.  
I nod.  
"How about you come first?" He says.  
I hesitate.  
He waves me forwards.  
"Come on. Don't be shy." He says.  
I swallow and stand up.  
"Now. Pick any instrument. Play a song and sing." He says.  
I search my head for any song I could possibly want to sing.  
Ah, I've got it.  
I slowly walk over to the acoustic guitar and pick it up, putting the strap over me.  
Everyone watches expectantly.  
My friends all have smirks, ready to laugh at any moment.  
I shoot them daggers and Johanna snickers and looks away.  
I slowly start to strum, getting used to the feel.  
I look up.  
"Any time your ready." Cinna says calmly, nicely, sitting down on his stool.  
I suck in a breath and start playing the melody.  
I start to sing a few moments later.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

I finish strumming and then look up.  
Everyone's jaws are slacked, even Cinna's.  
Shit. I was terrible.  
And to think Dad wants me to be musical and athletic.  
I quickly put the guitar back.  
"Katniss that was incredible!" Cinna exclaims.  
I freeze.  
"Is was?" I ask.  
"Yes! Amazing!" Gale bursts.  
Cinna starts to clap and the whole room joins.  
I shyly walk back to my desk.  
When the class quiets down, I think Cinna is going to move on to the next person.  
Boy was I wrong.  
"Katniss, who would you like to be in a concert here at the school? I need someone to sing three solos. I think you'd be perfect." He says.  
I bite my lip.  
"I don't really know..."  
"Come on Kat!" Annie says.  
"Yeah Kitty!"  
"Do it Catnip!" Gale adds.  
"Brainless, you should do it."  
"I agree." Peeta says.  
I sigh.  
"What would I be singing?" I ask.  
Cinna thinks.  
"Three songs. You choose two. The last song will wrap up the show. It will be called God Bless the USA. It's to honor the US troops." He says.  
To honor Daddy?  
"I'll do it," I say.  
"Wonderful!" He says.  
He moves on to everyone else.  
Soon enough it's Gale's turn.  
I know for a fact Gale can't sing.  
He gets the electric guitar.  
Jo, Ann, Finn and Peeta look excited, like he can sing.  
"He must be able to sing if he's related to you." Peeta says.  
I bite my lip to keep from laughing.  
Gale starts to playing terribly.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

I look down, trying to suppress laughing.  
Gale shuffles back to his seat.  
"You guys are jerks." He says.  
I snicker.  
"Okay, you." He says.  
He calls to Johanna.  
Jo gets up and goes to the guitar.  
She starts strumming.  
And then singing.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

I clap. She was good.  
She puts the guitar back as everyone claps and then stomps back to her seat.  
Cinna calls up Finnick.

He gets the guitar and starts strumming.  
I can't contain my gasp.  
It's Daughters by John Mayer.  
Daddy used to walk around and sing this song all the time.  
Even at six in the morning.

I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

I sigh.  
Will I ever see Daddy again?  
I clap. Everyone does.  
He's amazing.  
Finn sits back down and Annie goes up.  
She goes to the piano and starts to sing.  
Her voice is soft and smooth and beautiful.

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me

We all clap.  
She blushes and goes back to her seat.  
Peeta is the last person to go.  
He slowly gets up.  
"Can someone um...play the...the drums for me?" Peeta asks.  
Finn stands up.  
"Sure bro, what song?" He asks.  
Peeta sighs.  
"That one I was talking about this morning." He replies.  
His eyes flicker to me for a moment and then he picks up an acoustic guitar.  
"Oh...that song." Finn goes to the drums.  
Peeta starts strumming and Finn starts drumming.  
I would recognize this song anywhere.  
David Archeleta.  
I'm completely in love with him. He's so cute and such a good singer.  
I'm still pissed he didn't win American Idol.  
This song is crush.  
I smile. I love this song.  
Peeta starts to sing and my jaw drops.  
His voice is so soft and smooth and a bit raspy. It's perfect.  
Oh dear god, why do I have goosebumps. Why do I have chills and warmth and tingles?

But Peeta keeps looking at me as he sings.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

He looked at me multiple times.  
He sets down his guitar and him and Finn go back to his seat.  
The bell rings.  
Yes! Archery with Mr. Mitchell!  
I grab my bags and shoot up out of my seat.  
I fly out the door as I look at where I go.  
It doesn't say.  
To my luck, Haymitch is walking past.  
"Uncle Haymitch," I say.  
He stops.  
"I don't know where I'm going." I say, showing him my schedule.  
"Go to that field." He says, pointing to a field.  
I nod and walk off.  
Jo and Annie catch up to me.  
"Where are you going?" Jo asks.  
"Archery," I say.  
"Awesome. We have lunch after this." Annie says.  
I nod and wave and then go to the field.  
There's a ton of middle schoolers here.  
I honestly don't mind.  
I drop my bag with everyone else's and stand there.  
The bell rings.  
"Okay! Did anyone that take this class already know how to shoot a bow? How to hold and and everything?" Mr. Mitchell asks.  
Everyone looks around and I shyly raise my hand.  
"You! What's your name?" Mr. Mitchell asks, pointing to me and waving me over.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I say, walking to him.  
"Can you shoot?" He asks.  
I nod.  
"Well then how about you show us." He says.  
I nod.  
I pick up the bow and one arrow.  
"Where?" I ask.  
"Wherever you can make it." He replies.  
I nod and weigh the bow in my hands.  
And then I walk to the target that is the farthest away.  
Everyone looks like they know I can't do it.  
I just laugh in my head, load the bow and shoot.  
It soars through the air and lands directly in the target.  
"Well! That was quiet impressive!" Mr. Mitchell says.  
I just shrug and put the bow down.  
I walk back to where I was earlier and stand there.  
For the rest of the forty five minutes, I watch kids shoot a bow and mess up.  
I couldn't be more great full when the lunch bell rings.  
I pick up my bag and walk off to my dorm.  
I put my bag down on my bed, get my lunch card and then grab my bad and walk back out.  
And now I have my thoughts to myself.  
Did Peeta sing that to me?  
More than a crush?  
I'm so confused. My thoughts are jumbled up and I can't concentrate.  
I slam right into someone, knocking them down.  
I gasp.  
"I'm so sorry!" I say.  
I see it's actually Peeta.  
I hold my hand out to help him up and he takes it.  
I feel a shock and then goosebumps raise, followed by heat and tingles.  
I end up losing myself in his eyes.  
"Sorry," I breathe.  
I realize I'm still holding his hand so I quickly drop it.  
His eyes are dark blue.  
What's that mean?  
"It's okay," he mutters. Then he smiles, causing the goosebumps to raise again and I get a stirring.  
I drop my gaze to my vans.  
He walks next to me.  
We head to lunch.  
"Your a really good singer!" I blurt.  
Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!  
Of course I blurt the exact thing I was avoiding.  
"So are you." He says.  
I smile a little.  
"Thanks," I say. He pokes my ribs.  
"No, thank you." He says.  
I smile again.  
He opens up the door to the cafeteria for me.  
I smile and walk inside.  
We quickly go through the line and then join everyone at the table.  
I see Prim across the room, alone.  
I frown.  
"I'll be right back." I say.  
I set my tray down and walk over to her, sitting next to her.  
"Prim?" I ask.  
She looks up. She's just playing with her food.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing. Just...what if Dad's dead?" She whispers.  
This always happens. One of us get upset about Dad.  
We're both always upset. It's a lot of pressure, not knowing if your dad is alive or not.  
I sigh and put my hand on her back.  
"Then he's safe and happy." I whisper.  
She sighs again.  
"But I miss him. I haven't seen him since I was eight." She says.  
"I miss him too. We'll see him again." I assure her.  
She bites her lip and nod.  
"So where's all your friends?" I ask.  
"They're coming," she says.  
"How was your first day at class?" I ask. "So far." I add quickly.  
"It was good," she says.  
I nod.  
"Okay, well if you need me, you know where to find me."  
I pat her back and then go back to my table.  
Glimmer sticks her foot out.  
I glare at her.  
"What? Do you have spazzing problems?" I ask her.  
"Fuck you." She snarles.  
She stands up and goes to slap me but I just grab her wrist.  
"Don't touch me." I say.  
I roughly release her wrist and walk past.  
"I hate you Everdeen!" She shouts.  
I just wave her off.  
"I couldn't be more glad." I reply before sitting down.  
Everyone laughs and then goes back to eating.  
I eat quickly.  
"What do you guys have next?" Jo asks.  
"Advanced Chem." I say.  
"Biology," Annie says.  
"Me too," Finn exclaims.  
"My outdoors." Gale says.  
"Same." Peeta says.  
"I have English." Jo mutters.  
I get up and throw my trash away.  
"I'm ready to sleep." I say.  
They nod in agreement.  
We chat for a bit and then the bell rings.  
I sigh and get my bag.  
I head to building six.  
It's classroom 417  
I end up getting lost and have to ask a teacher.  
"That's upstairs. The third door on the left." The teacher says.  
"Thank you," I say before walking upstairs and into the classroom.  
I have this alone.  
I take my seat in the middle.  
The bell rings.  
"Whoever your sitting next to is your lab partner." Mr. Beetee says.  
I look to my left and am greeted with Chloe Dames. The girl on the softball team.  
She's third base.  
Mr. Beetee passes out textbooks.  
"These are for you and you alone. You will bring these back at the end of the year." He says. "And just because this is the first day of school, doesn't mean you don't have homework." He says. "You have to do 1-10 all on page 289 of your textbook." He says.  
I immediately write down the homework in a little pad I have for it.  
I don't have any homework in other classes.  
He spends the rest of the class talking.  
I take notes.  
When the bell rings, I gather my stuff and look down.  
I get up and walk downstairs.  
I go to my English class and sit in the back.  
Peeta and Anne walk in and sit in on both of my sides.  
I wait paitently for the bell to ring.  
"Okay class, I'm Mrs. Paylor. Sorry to burst your bubble but if you think you'll have no homework because its the first day of school, your wrong." She says.  
I pull out my pad and get ready to write.  
"I want you all to write a one page, five paragraph essay, about yourself. Due tomorrow." She says.  
She spends the rest of the class letting us do whatever we want.  
I talk to Peeta and Annie.  
"I can't believe you can sing that good!" Annie exclaims.  
"Yeah Kat! You were incredible!" Peeta says.  
"You both were too." I say, humming the song Johanna sang, who says by Selena Gomez.  
"So, what do you think about that stupid essay?" Annie asks. I shrug.  
"I don't mind it." I say.  
We chat a bit more.  
I have Advanced Reading next.  
I zone out.  
I snap back into my senses when the bell rings.  
All Advanced classes must be upstairs because my next class is right next to Mr. Beetee.  
I stand up, say goodbye and then head upstairs.  
This teacher is going to be stubborn.  
I swallow as I enter her class and sit in the middle.  
Before the bell even rings, she starts to talk.  
The be rings a few minutes later.  
"Read. If any of you say a word her glance at someone wrong, you get detention." She says sternly.  
She doesn't smile like Mrs. Cartwright.  
I get out my book and flip it open.  
I silently read.  
This book is weird.  
Someone near me whispers something to someone else.  
And the girl whispers back.  
I cringe as I hear a loud bang.  
"Detention!" Ms. Coin shouts.  
The class is completely silent.  
I keep reading as Ms. Coin hands the two girls their detentions.  
They walk out crying.  
They're sent to Haymitch.  
The class remains silent till the bell rings.  
And of course I'm the last one out.  
I close my book and slide it info my bag.  
I grab my bag and stand up.  
Ms. Coin is staring at me.  
"What's your name?" She demands.  
"Katniss Everdeen," I reply.  
She nods.  
I stand there for a moment and then walk out.  
I literally run back to my dorm since classes are over.  
Jo and Ann are already there.  
"Dammit I have the worst teacher in history." I say, getting out my softball uniform. "Her name is Ms. Coin. She's so strict. She gave two girls detention." I add.  
I strip down.  
The outfit consists of a baggy red shirt that ways "Warriors" in cursive white letters.  
I pull it on and button it and then pull on the white pants. They're not jeans, but I can't explain what they are. They're like the baseball pants but they're white with a red line down.  
I button them and tuck in my shirt.  
I pull on the socks which go to my shins and pull on my cleats.  
I takes hair out of the braid.  
Johanna starts to dress in her uniform.  
Both her and Annie are staring at me as I use the TV as a mirror.  
I get my hairbrush from the bathroom and walk back out.  
"Peeta was so singing that song to you." Annie says.  
I sigh.  
"I know," I say, brushing my hair back with the hair tie in my mouth.  
I put my hair up in a red hair tie.  
"What did you think?" Jo asks.  
"I have no clue." I say.  
They both sigh.  
I put on my white and red cleats.  
Jo finishes dressing.  
"Bye Ann," I say, walking out with Jo.  
We head to the field.  
Everyone is already here.  
Haymitch has us stretch.  
"Okay. Today, all we're doing is play catch. With a partner." He says. "That I'm assigning." He says.  
We all groan.  
"Dames, Lynn, your partners." They stand next to each other. "Everdeen, Mason." He says.  
I stand next to Jo. "Kate, Marie."  
He pauses. "James, Andrews." He pauses again. "And Nole, Alahondro."  
We all get mitts and balls and stand far away.  
Johanna sends the ball flying at me and I send it back.  
We keep going and going.  
"So have you talked to Madge?" Jo asks.  
I roll my eyes as I catch her ball.  
"No," I say. "She an asshole." I say.  
I catch the ball.  
"I know. Why were you friends with her?"  
"Because she was nice to me in school. Nobody talked to me because I was quiet in class. She was quiet too. I don't know. I guess we bonded." I say.  
"And then she got a boyfriend." Jo says.  
"She was cheating at one point. I told her first boyfriend and he broke up with her. I guess Drew must've found out and broke up with her." I say  
"Does she know you told?" She asks as she catches my ball.  
"I dunno. Probably not." I say.  
"What do you think she'd do if she found out?" She asks.  
"Call me and insult me." I reply.  
"That's messed up. What she did was wrong. She shouldn't have done that." Jo replies as I catch her ball.  
"Well she's a heartless cow. She doesn't care about anyone's feelings except her's." I say.  
Jo laughs and throws the ball.  
"Give me an example." She says.  
"Okay...um..." I think for a moment. "Last time I talked to my dad, well the time before last, I was crying because he hung up abeuptly, probably from a random attack. She told me to grow up and stop crying. She said that if he dies she won't be friends with me anymore because I would be depressed." I say.  
"Wow. She is an ass." Jo says as I throw the ball. "Honestly, who does that?" She says.  
I snort as I catch the ball.  
Madge Undersee, that's who." I reply. "It's so rude. My dad is out there risking his life for this country and she gives him crap." I reply.  
Jo sighs sharply but doesn't say anything.  
We spend the rest of practice in silence.  
I'm honestly thinking about Peeta.  
He sang to me. He practically told me he's got a crush on me.  
Well I don't know he sang to me.  
I'm lost in my thoughts.  
"Okay! Times up!" Haymitch shouts.  
We put out mitts and balls back.  
The football team come clambering onto the field.  
Gale gives Jo a kiss.  
"Do good?" He asks.  
"Yeah," she replies.  
I'm not even paying attention and I end up slamming right into someone.  
I stumble but don't fall.  
The guy is blonde and has spiky hair and brown eyes.  
"Your that bitch that beat up my girlfriend." He snarles.  
I cross my arms.  
"Your girlfriend's that bitch that embarrassed my little sister." I say angrily.  
"You made her cry." He growls, his eyes darkening.  
This guy is huge. Talk and muscular. He can beat the shit out of me easily.  
"She deserved a good beating." I reply.  
He roughly grabs my arm.  
"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting her!" He shouts, gaining everyone attention.  
No matter how much he's scaring me, I force myself to remain calm.  
"Let go of me." I say calmly.  
He tightens his grip.  
"Let go," I repeat.  
He tightens his grip again.  
The both teams watch.  
"I'm not letting you go." He growls.  
"Let go, Cato." Haymitch says.  
"No. She hurt my girlfriend and now I'm gonna hurt her." Cato growls.  
He swings and I duck.  
And then to my utter surprise, Peeta walks over and punches Cato in the jaw.  
Cato releases me and they start fist fighting.  
Haymitch grabs my arm and pulls me away while attempting to break them up.  
"She said left go!" I hear Peeta shout. They starts shouting and beating the shit out of each other.  
When Haymitch gets them apart nearly five minutes later, both boys have bloody noses. And are going to have a black eye.  
"Your both off the team!" Haymitch says.  
They both start protesting.  
"What! Peeta didn't do anything! He was just protecting me!" I protest.  
"Katniss, stay out of it!" Haymitch snarles. I ignore him.  
"That fight was about me! I have a bruise on my arm because of Cato! If Peeta hadn't stopped him, he could have broken my arm! Peeta shouldn't be kicked off!" I burst.  
Haymitch grabs my arm and inspects it.  
He looks up at me.  
"Don't kick Peeta off. Please?" I beg.  
He gives me a long look.  
"Fine, Cato, your off the team. And you have detention." Haymitch says.  
Cato looks pissed.  
"What's messed up! You let the girl defend him and you listen to her? Picking favorites much." Cato grumbles before storming off the field.  
"Mellark, go get cleaned up." Haymitch instructs.  
I see Jo and Gale watching.  
I silently take Peeta's hand and pull him to his dorm.  
It's empty.  
I walk into his bathroom and get a washcloth and wet it with warm water.  
I walk back out to Peeta.  
"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asks.  
"I'm fine. It's just bruises." I say.  
I gently start to wipe up the blood.  
He winces even though he's trying to hide the pain.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" I say. Each time he winces, I keep saying sorry.  
He stares at me while I wipe up the blood.  
"Thank you," he whispers.  
I lock eyes with him.  
"No, thank you." I reply softly.  
He's silent for a bit.  
When I'm almost done, he sighs.  
He smells amazing. Like cinnamon and sugar. And dill.  
The scent is intoxicating.  
"Why are you helping me? Why do you care?" He asks quietly.  
I look up at him.  
And I honestly don't have a answer.  
I'm kneeling in front of him and he's sitting on his bed, which is the bottom bunk.  
He stares at me.  
So instead of answering, I lean up and kiss him.  
I place my hand gently on his cheek while his raises to the back of my neck.  
It's a short kiss. But it lights me on fire, raising goosebumps and tingles and warmth. Sending them shooting throughout my body.  
I slowly pull away. He stares at me.  
I slowly lower my hand, my fingertips trailing down his chest.  
I bite my lip.  
"You should get ice for your eye." I whisper.  
"Alright," he mumbles.  
I slowly raise and walk back to the bathroom, rinsing off the cloth and then hanging it on the rack.  
I walk back out.  
"I have to go. Shower and homework." I say.  
"Alright," he says again.  
I wave and then walk out.  
I shut the door softly and then run out of the boys building and right into my dorm.  
Everyone is here. Except Peeta.  
My breathing is heavy and I collapse on the bed, kicking off my cleats.  
"What's wrong?" Annie asks.  
My breathing remains heavy as I sit up.  
I run my hands over my face.  
"I kissed Peeta."

**Hahahahahaha****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here!**

Their expressions would acually be comical if I wasn't in such a desperate need of advice.  
"Oh my god." Johanna finally says.  
"You and Peeta kissed! Oh my god!" Annie bursts.  
"Tell us everything." Finn orders.

So I do.  
And when I'm finished, they look pissed.  
"You just left?" Annie shouts angrily.  
"Well what was a supposed to do?" I demand.  
"Ask him out? Kiss him again?" Jo shouts.  
I huff and get shorts, another pair of bra and underwear and a t-shirt and then go and take a shower.  
When I walk back into the bedroom, my backpack is thrusters into my hands.  
"Go! Your going over there!" Jo shouts. "I don't want to see you or Peeta till dinnertime!"  
I sigh and slide on my flip flops.  
"What if he's mad?" I ask.  
"Then fix it!" Annie says.  
Jo shoves me out the door and slams it.  
I sigh and head to Peeta's dorm.  
I softly knock on the door and then walk inside.  
He's laying face down on his bed.  
Oh god. What have I done?  
I set my bag down and walk over to him, silently sitting next to him.  
"Do you hate me?" I blurt.  
He flips around.  
"Hate you?" He asks quietly. "Why would I hate you?"  
I chew on my bottom lip for a moment.  
"For just...kissing you and then...leaving..." I say, my cheeks heating up.  
He hesitantly reaches up and places his hand on my cheek, sitting up.  
"I could never hate you." He whispers.  
I see goosebumps rise on my arms while heat surges through my body, tingling topping it off.  
I sigh.  
"Are you sure? I feel bad about leaving becau-" he kisses me again, slowly.  
I rest my hand on his chest in a fist.  
He slowly pulls away.  
"I'm positive." He mumbles, running his fingers gently through my hair.  
I bite my lip.  
I sighs and I drop my hand from his chest.  
He gets a determined look in his eyes.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks slowly, softly.  
My mind starts racing.  
I've never had a boyfriend before.  
I don't know how you act.  
I don't know what it's like.  
What if we break up?  
Can I handle losing one of my best friends?  
But if we do, we can get through it.  
I don't want to lose Peeta.  
But I want HIM as more than a friend. So badly. So badly. I didn't even know.  
But I'm sure.  
"Yes." I whisper, nodding.  
He smiles.  
"Yes?" He asks.  
"Yes," I repeat.  
He grins and hugs me.  
He pulls away and stares at me.  
"Does everyone know?" He asks. "That we kissed?"  
I nod.  
"And I'm guessing they kicked you out and said "I don't want to see you are Peeta till dinner,' right?" He asks.  
I nod again.  
"Okay, well we can go there." He says.  
I shrug and pick up my bag.  
"Lets go," I say.  
He grabs his bag and walks out.  
When we get outside, he links our fingers and then holds up our hands.  
"Is this okay?" He asks.  
"Is what okay?" I ask.  
He laughs and waves around hands.  
"This," he says.  
Oh.  
"Yeah. It's fine." I say.  
We head towards my dorm.  
"Let me go in first, just so I can laugh when they shout at me." I whisper.  
He smiles and nods, releasing my hand.  
I walk into my dorm.  
They all look up and start shouting.  
"What the fuck!"  
"Get out!"  
"Why the hell are you here?"  
"You fucking retard!"  
It's a jumbled up and they keep shouting.  
"Alriiiiight!" I shout, shutting them up.  
I throw my bag on my bed.  
"Jesus, calm down." I say.  
"Get out!" Jo shouts, throwing her textbook at me.  
I duck and it thumps against the wall.  
I laugh.  
"No," I say.  
Peeta walks into the room and shuts the door.  
"Johanna, why are you trying to injure my girlfriend?" Peeta asks, picking up her textbook and handing it to her.  
"Girlfriend?" Annie asks with a bright smile.  
"Is this a joke?" Gale demands.  
"Oh my god!" Jo says.  
"So, now we're all taken?" Finn says.  
I just roll my eyes and dig through my bag for my chemistry book.  
My phone starts blaring.  
I look down.  
Prim.  
"Hey Littly Duck." I say.  
I hear shouting and squealing.  
"Prim?" I ask, concerned.  
And then I just barely make out the words "Boyfriend" and "Peeta"  
But it's not just Prim, it's the three L's, Brooklyn, Rue and Haden.  
"Prim!" I shout.  
I hear silence.  
"IS IT TRUE?" Prim shouts.  
"Is what true?" I shout back.  
"That you and Peeta are boyfriend and girlfriend?" She shouts.  
"Yes..." I say.  
The phone fills with screams again.  
"You realize when uncle Haymitch finds out, he's going to flip!" Prim says.  
At that exact moment, Haymitch says over the intercom. "Katniss. Office. Now."  
He's growling.  
He's pissed.  
I slowly hang up.  
I stand up and walk out.  
He's going to kill me.  
I walk to his office and slowly sit down.  
His arms are crossed, his lips are white and pressed into a straight line. He's leaning back in his seat with his feet on the desk.  
I remain silent.  
"A boyfriend?" He demands. "A boyfriend! Katniss! Your only sixteen!" He exclaims.  
I sigh and cross my arms, remaining silent.  
"I'm calling your mother." He says.  
He dials mom and puts her on speaker.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"Your daughter has a boyfriend." He says.  
I hear a long pause.  
"What!" She bursts.  
I sigh.  
"Mom, Peeta's not a bad guy. You would approve. This guy grabbed me earlier and he beat him up." I say.  
"Would your father let him marry you if he asked?" She says. "That's the only way I'll allow this." She says. "And I want both of you to answer." She snaps.  
I wrong my hands.  
He's nice.  
Calm  
Cute  
Selfless  
Helps me  
Protective...  
"Yes. I honestly think he would." I reply strongly.  
"And Haymitch?" Mother asks.  
He hesitates, staring at me while chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
I hold up my bruised arm with raised eyebrows.  
He sighs.  
"Yeah Lily. I think John would." He says.  
"And do you have the boy your approval?" Mother demands.  
He hesitates.  
"He's a good guy, Lily. I think he's good for her."  
"Alright. Then it's allowed. But I want to talk to him." She says.  
"What! Mom! No!" I protest.  
"Katniss Joy, I want to talk to him." She says.  
I groan.  
"Fine. I'll go back to my dorm and call you." I huff.  
I get up and walk out, slamming the door.  
I storm back to the dorm and slam that door too.  
"What happened?" Annie demands.  
"Peeta, I'm really sorry." I say.  
"For what?" He asks.  
"You have to talk to my mother." I say.  
He hesitates.  
"It's either that or there going to make me break up with you." I say. He sighs. "I'm putting her on speaker. Just...don't let her affect you. Nobody speak." I warn.  
I dial her.  
"Put him on." She says.  
I cringe.  
"Here he is." I say, putting her on speaker.  
"Katniss Joy, take me off speaker." She warns.  
"Your not on speaker." I say.  
"Katniss! I will shut off your phone!"  
I sigh and take her off speaker.  
She can't play games with me.  
I switch off the fan and put a finger to my lips and turn the volume all the way up.  
"I'm sorry," I whisper to Peeta, handing him my phone.  
He slowly raises it to his ear.  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"Are you my daughters boyfriend?" Mama demands.  
Everyone crowds closer.  
The door opens and Prim and her clan walk in.  
I put a finger to my lips.  
Prim looks confused but nods and shuts the door.  
"Yeah that's...that's me." Peeta says.  
"What's your name?" Mama demands.  
Prim's gasps and starts to say something but I slam my hand over her mouth.  
"Peeta Mellark." He says.  
I hear a pause.  
"Peeta? Her friend?" Mama asks.  
"Yeah." He says.  
"Well, I'm warning you, if you get my little girl pregnant or you break her heart or hurt her or do anything but love and care for her, I will find you." She threatens.  
"I won't. I swear." Peeta says.  
I can't believe her.  
"Great. Now put Katniss on the phone."  
Peeta hands me my phone.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"If he hurts you-"  
"He's not going to hurt me!" I cut her off.  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" She scolds.  
"I'm not-"  
"Yes you are!" She says. "Katniss Joy, just because your across the country from me, don't think I won't come out there and punish you!" She scolds.  
I suck in a breath, close my eyes, count to ten and then release.  
"He's not going to hurt me." I say calmly.  
"Katniss, this isn't about Peeta anymore! This is about you and your bad attitude!" She says loudly, angry.  
"I don't have an attitude!" I protest.  
"Katniss! Listen to yourself! Your being a jerk!" She says angrily.  
I clench my jaw, my mouth set in a straight line, nose flairing and eyes set straight, probably dark grey.  
"Oh god. Kat's mad." Prim whispers.  
"I'm being a jerk?" I ask, clenching my fist till my buckles turn white. "I'm being a jerk?" I repeat. "Because last time I checked, you shipped Prim and I across the country because you don't give two shits about us! You just drown yourself in your work because your too upset about dad being in the army to take care of your CHILDREN! So keep in mind that I'm not the only one at fault here." I snarl. "And as of right now, I don't give two shits if you shut my phone off."  
I hang up and throw my phone across the room.  
I breaks in two.  
And then I get up and leave, taking my school back and slamming the door behind me.  
She's such a jerk.  
She left me and Prim because she doesn't care.  
Daddy's gone. She's depressed so she works 24-7.  
She doesn't even care about us.  
I end up on the bleachers on the top row.  
I stare out at the field with my elbow on my knees and my right hand holding my head up.  
I drown myself in my homework, tears slipping down my cheeks.  
I just want to see Daddy. I miss him so much it hurts.  
And I don't even know if he's alive or not.  
I drown myself in homework, finishing Chemistry in an hour and then writing my essay for English.  
I put everything away.  
"Katniss Everdeen, please come to my office."  
Haymitch.  
I just snort.  
"Fuck that." I mumble.  
I skip dinner.  
It gets dark quickly and I'm called to Haymitch's office multiple times.  
They're running around, hollering my name, flashlights bobbing.  
Eventually, I know I need to go back.  
But I don't want to.  
I don't feel wanted.  
"Katniss, I will ask one more time before I will call the police." Haymitch warns. He's not even trying to sound like the principle anymore.  
I fidget with my hands for a moment and then sigh, grabbing my bag and trudging to Haymitch's office.  
Everyone with the flashlights are gone.  
I walk into Haymitch's office.  
It's packed.  
I walk to his desk and drop my bag on the ground.  
"Okay! I'm here!" I say angrily.  
"Everyone go. Except for Prim and her friends." Haymitch orders.  
The teachers and staff leave.  
Prim's friends stay a Peeta, Jo, Finn, Gale and Ann stay.  
He points to the chair in front of his desk.  
"I'm not sitting." I say.  
He sighs.  
"Dammit! Why do you have to be so stubborn!"  
I roll my eyes.  
"Tell us why you left. I'm sure everyone in this room has been panicking for the last five hours." Haymitch says.  
"They know why I left. Because my mother doesn't care." I say.  
He sighs.  
"Do you honestly believe that? That she doesn't care?" He asks.  
I lean against the wall and shut my eyes.  
"Sometimes." I say.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because I don't fell wanted. Mom is always working. She never once came to any of my track meets in middle school. She didn't go to Prim's dance recitals. The only on that ever paid attention to us is dad. And I can't stand not knowing if he's alive of not. It's eating me alive. And then I have to juggle the fact that I'm hardly going to see my mother anymore. And school." I say. "It's too much. It's eating me alive! I don't know how much I can keep this up."  
I don't even think anyone knows what to say.  
"I agree. With everything she just said. It's completely true" Prim says.  
"I come to your track meets" Haymitch says. "And your dance recitals." He adds at Prim.  
I bite my lip and then just say it.  
"I get that, and it means a lot, but...isn't your mom supposed to be the person that would be there if you came home crying? The one you can tell anything?" I ask. "Because I've never had that with Mom. And I don't like it. I don't feel loved." I say, trying as hard as I can not to cry.  
"And you know what hurts the most?" I ask.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Is the fact that she doesn't realize she's doing it. Our phone calls are brief because she has to go back into work. She doesn't realize that she's...breaking my heart. And then she soars there and tells Peeta not to break it?" I say. I shake my head and wipe stray tears. "Well you can't break something that was never whole in the first place."  
Everyone is stunned into silence.  
"Why didn't you ever tell her you felt that way?" Haymitch asks.  
More tears slip down my cheeks.  
"Because she's never home." I say.  
"Wait! She came to the one track meet." Haymitch says.  
"Yeah. That one when I was twelve. When Daddy was home." I say.  
"But don't you feel loved by all of us?" Gale asks.  
"Yes, I do. But I want to feel wanted by my mom. And I want to be able to see my dad every day. For him to check my homework, and watch TV with me. I'm tired of of being tired of not knowing if he's alive." I say.  
Haymitch sighs.  
"Katniss, you know it's not that simple." I say.  
"Not for our family!" I burst. "Gale, how often does your mom pay attention to you?"  
He scratches the back of his head.  
"Every day..." He says.  
"Jo?"  
"Never. My mom and dad don't care."  
"Finn?"  
"All the time..."  
"Ann?"  
"Every day.." She mumbles.  
"Peeta?"  
"Dad pays attention. Mom doesn't care." He says.  
"See? All of them except Jo at least have one parent that cares! That would take an hour off to watch their child succeed!" I say.  
He sighs.  
"Do you want to go home?" He asks. "Because I can send you home."  
I look down, picking at my fingernails.  
"I want to. But I'm not going to. I have a better life here than I do at home." I say.  
I yawn.  
"And I have no friends at home." I add.  
He sighs.  
"I want all of you to take off classes tomorrow. I'll clear it with all your teachers." He says. "Because its four in the morning." He adds. "Now go to bed."  
He pauses.  
"Promise you won't do anything stupid." He says.  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"Like cutting. Or trying to commit." He says.  
"I promise. I may not be happy, but I'm not that stupid."

******OKAY IM SKIPPING BECAUSE IM DOING SOMETHING AND I CAN'T TELL YOU BUT I WANT TO BUT OMG OMG****  
****disclaimer(s): sorry for my ranting and I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**LISTEN****  
****DON'T BE HATING ON ME BECAUSE I PROBABLY DID THIS GAME WRONG****  
****I'm joining softball this school year, but for now, it's gonna be terrible, so suck it up because I'm wrong and have no clues why I'm doing.**

I made up with Mama. But my phones broke.  
That was two weeks ago.  
It's Saturday.  
And the first softball game.  
We're playing a hard team. They're a regular high school. "Westshore high school"  
They're mascot is the dragons so their uniforms are orange.  
I'm so nervous. Nervous. Nervous. Nervous.  
"Okay guys. They're gonna lose. Keep your eyes on the ball. Renee who your enemy is." Haymitch says.  
It's no secret anymore. The entire school knows Prim and I are Haymitch's niece.  
Mama and I had a three hour conversation.  
Haymitch told her, to my dismay.  
Peeta and I remains boyfriend and girlfriend, that the entire school knows now.  
"Okay, ready? Lets do this!" Haymitch says.  
The dragons are introduced by Effie. She's the announcer.  
Our school boos everyone.  
Johanna and I high five.  
"Ready to kick ass?" She asks.  
I laugh.  
"You bet." I say.  
"And now please welcome our school, the warriors!" Effie says.  
"Remember who the enemy is." Haymitch says before walking out.  
We all walk onto the stage.  
Our friends are screaming their heads off, along with the rest of our school.  
We take our places. We're on infield, the dragons on outfield.  
I roll my shoulders.  
"Bring it. Bitch." I mutter to myself, waiting for the ball to be thrown.  
The ball is thrown and I hit it with all my might, sending it soaring. The fence stops it.  
I run as fast as I can.  
I get to third and stop as the ball is sent flying towards someone at third.  
I make is five seconds before the ball lands in the girl at thirds mitt.  
Our school cheers.  
I crack my neck while waiting.  
Jo hits the ball and it lands almost exactly where my landed.  
I run back to home and pick up the bat while Johanna gets the third.  
"LETS GO KITTY! KICK ASS!" Finn shouts.  
The entire stadium hears him. No teachers scold. Not even Ms. Coin.  
I laugh and get ready.  
He girls sends the ball flying.  
I swing and miss.  
"COME ON KAT!" Peeta shouts.  
I swing again and miss.  
One more and I'm out.  
The girl behind me is snickering and the girl throwing is smirking.  
I tighten my grip on the bat.  
"YOU CAN DO IT!" All my friends scream at the same time.  
The girl sends the ball flying.  
I swing and connect.  
The ball flies over the fence.  
I snicker and make a home run.  
Jo is sent back to her place and I'm hitting again.  
This couldn't be easier.  
We're winning, of course.  
The ball is sent to me and I swing, connecting.  
It only goes far enough for me to make is to second.  
Jo's turn.  
She bunts and I go to third, she goes to second.  
Laura's next to hit.  
We already have what, four innings.  
I snicker.  
"What are you laughing at?" The prick at third asks.  
I snort.  
"Your failure." I reply.  
We have four to zero.  
One more inning and we're forced to switch.  
After Laura, we get forced to switch.  
We all have mitts in outfield.  
Johanna is pitching so it's everyone else out.  
The girl hits the ball and Chloe dives and catches it.  
I snicker.  
One strike and we have none.  
I'm actually laughing hysterically.  
"What's funny?" Chloe asks.  
I'm actually friends with Laura and Chloe.  
"Them. They have one strike and we have zero. We have four innings and they have one." I say.  
"Katniss!" She says. I look up to see the ball soaring right at me.  
I catch it seconds before it connects with me face.  
Our school screams.  
"Make that two." I say, sending the ball flying back at Johanna.  
"KILL THEM PUSSYS!" Gale, Peeta and Finn shout.  
I throw my head back and laugh.  
Laura's catcher.  
Johanna throws the ball and Laura catches it.  
"Strike three! Your out!" Haymitch says.  
Everyone moves back to the dugout and I take my place to hit.  
"COME ON KAT! TWO MORE INNINGS AND WE WIN THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON!" Peeta screams.  
I suck in a breath and prepare to hit.  
The girl throws the ball and I don't swing.  
I roll my eyes.  
She throws again and I don't swing.  
She throws again as I swing, sending the ball flying over the fence.  
I jog, dancing around to home, making everyone, even the opposing teammates and the other school laugh.  
I see Johanna hysterical.  
The entire stadium is silent, one school hoping we win, the other hoping me lose. All muttering "come on, come on."  
The girl throw the ball.  
I swing and connect.  
The bullet, not waiting to see where the ball goes.  
And I make a home run.  
Seven innings.  
The entire stadium screams as the team runs out onto the field, laughing and clapping and screaming happiness.  
Haymitch pats my shoulder, not caring how sweaty I am.  
Our school runs onto the field while the other school angrily stomps off.  
They got literally like one inning.  
They suck.  
Peeta gets to me first, kissing me and then shocking me by lifting me onto his shoulders.  
"We won!" He shouts.  
Everyone is clapping and cheering.  
Only when I almost fall does Peeta put me down.  
"How about the team goes out to pizza?" Haymitch suggests.  
We have a pizza place on campus. "And I pay." He adds.  
We all nod.  
"Brainless isn't so Brainless after all!" Jo exclaims.  
I laugh and high five her.  
"I thought that team was supposed to be good." I joke as we walk off the field.  
We all get pizza, well the team.  
We joke around and laugh.  
Prim runs through the door.  
"Kat! Mama wants to talk to you!" She says, thrusting her phone in my hand.  
"Hey Mama." I say. "We won the first game!"  
"I know boo! Gale had me on FaceTime! I'm so proud of you! You did amazing!" She says.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I took the day off and everything!" She says.  
"Aw!" I say.  
She's really trying. Even though we're across the country from one another, she's really, really trying.  
"Hey listen, I'm out with the team right now, I'll call you back, okay?" I ask.  
"Alright. I love you." She says.  
"I love you too."  
I hang up and hand Prim her phone.  
She runs off.  
"So. I saw you talking to that girl on third." Chloe starts.  
"What were you talking about?" Laura demands.  
I smirk.  
"I was laughing and she was like 'what are you laughing at' and I said 'your failure'." I reply.  
The entire team starts laughing.  
We all joke around for a bit and then slowly disperse back to our dorms.  
Jo and I leave and head back.  
All our friends are there.  
We're immediately engulfed in hugs and questions.  
"I gotta admit, when you were laughing and the ball was flying right at you, I panicked. But then you caught it so fast and sent it back to Johanna. Well...I don't think I've laughed harder in my life." Peeta says.  
The whole room laughs.  
"I was laughing at the other teams failure." I say, getting a grey shirt and white shorts. I get my bra and underwear.  
"I'm going to shower." I say.  
"Me too," Jo agrees as I walk into the bathroom.  
I strip down and step into the spray.  
I wash my hair and body and then just stand there.  
Mama watched.  
She may not have been physically been there, but she watched.  
And she cheered.  
I don't know how long I'm in the shower, but it must be a while because Annie comes barging in the bathroom.  
"Kat? You okay?" She calls.  
I blink multiple times.  
"Fine!" I call.  
"Are you sure? You've been in there for an hour and a half." She says.  
My jaw drops.  
"Yeah Ann. I'm fine." I say.  
An hour and a half?  
Damn.  
I shut off the water, dry off, dry my hair with a towel, dress myself, leave my hair a mess, not really caring. Most soaked and dripping and messy.  
I walk out, taking my fingers through my hair.  
"You were in there a while." Peeta says as I sit down, leaning into him.  
"Mama watched the game." I say.  
"Yeah. She was cheering." Gale says. "And she kept screaming "kick ass!" And "that's my girl"."  
"Thanks for getting her on." I say.  
"Sh called me, actually." Gale says.  
I smile.  
"Can I use someone's phone?" I ask.  
Peeta instantly hands me his phone.  
I kiss his cheeks.  
"Thanks," I say, dialing Mama.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"Mama?" I ask.  
"Hey boo! I'm so proud of you! You did incredible!" She says.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"I mean, I saw so scared when the ball was flying at your face when you were talking to that girl, but you have your fathers fast reflexes! You sent it right back to the pitcher!" She says.  
"Oh! Yeah! Johanna!" I say.  
"She's your best friend, right?" She asks.  
"Yeah. She's the pitcher." I say.  
"Well she's exceptional. You sure make a good team." She says. I grin.  
"Thanks Mama." I say.  
"Your welcome baby. How's school?" She asks. "Are you grades meeting expectations?" She asks.  
"Well..." I bite my lip.  
"Well?" She prods.  
"I have a C in algebra." I say.  
"A C? Katniss!" She says.  
"Mama, you know that's my worst subject!" I say.  
She sighs.  
"Katniss, I want someone to Tudor you." She says.  
"What! A Tudor! Mama!" I say.  
"I'm serious Katniss." She says.  
"But Mama!" I say. "A Tudor for algebra? Seriously! If Daddy finds out he's gonna be so mad! Algebra is his favorite subject!" I say.  
"Katniss, your father will be perfectly fine. You need a Tudor." She says.  
Peeta pokes my ribs.  
"I can Tudor you in algebra." He says.  
I stare at him.  
"What's your grade?" I ask.  
"100..." He says.  
"Alright." I say. "Mama, Peeta's Tudoring me." I say.  
"What's his grade?" She asks.  
"100," I say.  
"Alright. Fine." She says. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I say.  
I hang up and hand Peeta his phone.  
He sits back against my headboard and I lay down with my head in his lap.  
He runs his fingers through my tangled soaked dark hair.  
I go on iFunny while Johanna blasts music.  
When Daughters by John Mayer comes on, the song Daddy used to sing all the time, I moan.  
"I love this song! Turn that shit up!" I say.  
She laughs and turns it up while I scroll through iFunny, singing and laughing occasionally, forcing Peeta to look every five seconds.  
I would be annoyed but he shows no signs of annoyance.  
Haymitch comes barging into the room.  
He has a box in his hands.  
"I remember John used to sing this song all the time." He says.  
I nod. He drops the box in my lap and walks out.  
I frown and sit up.  
"What's that?" Gale asks.  
I look at the return address.  
It's my home address.  
"I dunno." I say.  
I pull the tape off and open the box.  
There's those white puff things covering something.  
And then there's a note on the top.  
It's folded.  
I open it up.

Dear Boo,  
Well...you broke your phone because of me. So I decided to help you out a bit.  
It's already set up with service. You just got to turn it on.  
-love Mama  
"Who's it from?" Annie asks.  
"My Mama," I say.  
Peeta takes the note.  
I reach into the white puff things and my fingers close around a box, which I pull out.  
"W-oh-holy shit!" I say when I see I'm holding the box for an iPhone five.  
Peeta looks over my shoulder.  
"Watch. That box has a stick in it." Jo jokes.  
I laugh and pull the tape off the box.  
Another note.  
This ones not folded.

Hey again. Dig deeper after you got everything set up.

I pick up the iPhone and turn it on.  
The whole thing is already set up.  
I rest the phone on my lap as Peeta reads the other note and dig deeper.  
It's a case. Custom made.  
It's a picture of me and Daddy in the woods.  
I shit my arrow into the tree and I'm on his shoulders, reaching for the arrow.  
"Oh my god..." I whisper.  
Peeta looks over my shoulder again.  
I was maybe seven. Eight at most.  
"Is that your dad?" Peeta asks.  
I nod and open the package.  
I pick up the case and put it on the phone.  
There's a word in sharpie on the plastic.

Deeper

I dig even deeper.  
There's screen protectors.  
I pick them up.

Deeper

It says on a sticky note.  
"Damn is this a never ending box?" I joke.  
I dig even deeper and hit the bottom.  
Something fits perfectly into the box.  
I grab it.  
It's a picture of me and Daddy is Mama and Prim.  
I'm twelve, Prim's eight.  
It's the day he came home.  
It's in a picture frame.  
"Oh my god. I remember this!" I whisper.  
There's a sticky note on the back.

There's the same picture and frame in the bottom for Prim.  
Love you boo  
-Mama

I open up the frame and get out the extra picture and get out the extra frame.  
"I'll be back." I say, slipping on my shoes.  
I pick up my phone and the picture and the picture frame, slide on my flip flops and walk out.  
I go across campus to Prim's dorm.  
I walk right in.  
They're just sitting around, talking.  
"Hey Kat," Prim says.  
I sit down next to her on her bed.  
"Look what Mama sent." I say.  
I hand her the picture frame.  
"Oh my gosh! I remember this day!" She says.  
I hand her the extra picture and frame.  
"And look!" I say, handing her my phone.  
"She got you an iPhone five!" She says.  
I grin and flip it over, showing the case.  
"Oh Kat! That's amazing!" She says, putting the picture on her side table.  
"I know!" I say. "Well, I'm going back." I pat her head and walk out.  
When I get back to the dorm, I hear a strangled noise come from Finnick and then Peeta cuts off in mid sentence.  
He smiles at me.  
I narrow my eyes as I shut the door.  
"What are you hiding from me?" I ask, setting the picture of my family on the side table and cleaning up the mess from the boxes.  
"Nothing." He says.  
"Peeta-" I say.  
He shocks me by hurriedly kissing me.  
He kisses me so hard that I forget what we were talking about.  
"What were we talking about again?" I ask.  
"About that fact that Prim was jealous that you got an iPhone." Johanna says.  
I think for a moment.  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
Peeta pulls me down on his lap.  
"Yeah. Remember she was excited about the picture? That's how far you got." He says.  
"Oh yeah! She she got excited about the picture but I think she was jealous." I say.  
"Mmm hmm" Peeta says.  
"I should probably call my mom." I say, picking up my phone and going to calls.  
I dial her.  
"Hello?" She asks.  
"An iPhone? A custom made case and a picture of Daddy, you Prim and I?" I ask.  
"Do you like it?" She asks.  
"I love it Mama! Thank you so much!" I exclaim.  
"Your welcome boo." She says. "But I want your grades brought up. You know the consequence." She warns.  
"Of course. Peeta will help me." I say.  
"Alright. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I hang up.  
I start to download all the apps on my iPod onto my phone and sign into them.  
Peeta gently grabs my arm and tugs, laying my down with my head in his lap.  
He fiddles with my hair, leaning down to kiss me multiple times.  
"You guys creamed them." He says eventually.  
I shrug.  
"The stupid pitcher was hardly throwing the ball at the catcher. She couldn't have made it easier." I say with a snort.  
"It's true. That girl was terrible." Jo says.  
And of course, my phone starts blaring.  
"I swear to his, she can't take a message." I say, pressing answer.  
There's a pause.  
"Katniss?"  
"Madge?" I reply, irritated.  
"Please forgive me." She pleads.  
"Give me one reason why I should. Because you've given me more reasons not to than I can count." I reply harshly.  
Peeta runs his hand down my cheek, raising goosebumps.  
"Because I don't want you replacing me with those other people." She snarles. "I know everything about you!" She says. "I know you haven't had your first kiss. That you haven't lost your virginity. That you haven't had a boyfriend." She says.  
"Is that all you care about?" I say.  
She doesn't say anything.  
"God Madge. That's sick. Your...I don't even have a plausible reply for that."  
"But I'm still right." She says.  
I scowl.  
"No your not. Your right about the second one, but your wrong about the other two." I say.  
"You had your first kiss? And you had a boyfriend." She says excitedly.  
I sigh sharply and shut my eyes, pinch the bridge of my nose and suck in a breath. I count to ten.  
"Madge. Honestly, why is it that all you care about is boys?" I ask.  
Peeta leans down so quickly and kisses my lips again and I can't help but laugh.  
He smiles.  
"No anymore." Madge says.  
"Not anymore? So what else do you know about me? Besides something that's boy releated?" I say.  
"Your favorite color is forest green..." She pauses. "And...um..." She stops talking.  
I roll my eyes.  
"You realize you used to know everything, correct?" I say.  
She sighs and I actually hear her sniff.  
Phony  
"No offense but do you really think I believe your crying?" I say incredulously.  
She snorts.  
"Oh shut the hell up! You fake cry every time you get off the phone with your dad! You fake cry because you and your bitchy sister want attention." She hisses.  
"Your so fucking-" I sigh sharply. "Stop being an asshole. You know that's not true! And don't call my sister bitchy. Your honestly the bitchiest person I know." I snarl.  
"Your just lonely because you have no friends." She says.  
Okay, so maybe I didn't realize that everyone can hear her, Peeta the bet.  
That's why I'm shocked when the phone is slide from my fingers.  
"I'm going to ask you nicely to stop harassing my girlfriend." Peeta says calmly, stroking my cheek.  
"It's not harassment!" I hear Madge shriek.  
"Yes it-"  
"I'm her best friend!" Madge cuts him off.  
I snort and roll my eyes, shaking my head.  
"It is harassment. Katniss has told you multiple times to leave her alone and you keep calling and each time, you say something to put her down, just to make yourself feel better." Peeta says calmly.  
"How do you stay so calm?" I whisper.  
He just smiles and continues to stroke my cheek, my goosebumps staying up.  
"Katniss likes talking to me! Who are you anyways. I'll bet she's trying to get her phone back!" Madge says.  
"I'm her boyfriend. She's not, actually." Peeta says.  
"Put her on the phone!" Madge says.  
"No."  
"I could call the cops you know! My Daddy's the mayor!" Madge shrieks.  
I don't say anything as I take the phone from Peeta.  
"Madge, I'm getting to the point where I get your number blocked. And you can't call the cops for talking on the phone with Peeta. They're probably going to arrest you for waiting their time." I say.  
Peeta snorts and keeps stroking my cheek.  
"I'm calling the cops anyways."  
The line goes dead.  
"Can you actually get in trouble for that?" I ask.  
"No. My dad's a cop. They're just going to go to her house and see she's okay and then scold her for messing with the police." Finn says. "That's the protocol in the US."  
I pick my phone up off my chest and call Mama.  
The second the phone stops ringing, I start blabbing.  
"Mama I have a problem and I can't fix it without your help." I say.  
"What? What's wrong are you okay?" She starts ranting about every question or type of injury under the sun.  
"Mama it's not like that. And god no I'm not pregnant!" I say.  
I can clearly hear her sigh in relief.  
"Good, so what's wrong?" She asks.  
"You know Madge?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says.  
I sigh and tell her everything from the day I started at school to now.  
"-And now she's calling the cops on Peeta!" I say.  
She sighs.  
"Okay honey, she can't get Peeta in trouble, it's okay sweetheart. They're not going to do anything, just tell her to stop." She says.  
"But what if they don't? She is the mayors daughter." I say.  
"Then she's going to get in trouble because she's harassing you." Mama says.  
I sigh.  
"Alright. Okay. But...what if-"  
"Katniss, Boo, I promise your not going to get in trouble and neither is Peeta." She soothes.  
I sigh again.  
"Okay." I say.  
"Alright. I love you. Call me whenever. Even if it's three in the morning." She says  
"Okay. I love too."  
"Bye, boo."  
"Bye Mama."

**Okay I'm skipping again. Don't flip out.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um…..here**

I'm in third period.  
Cinna has decided the entire class is going to be doing this concert, but I'm ending it off with three songs.  
He's switched it up a bit, and the reason is unknown.  
We all sing a ton of songs and then they get off the stage and it's just me.  
The first song I sing is "God Bless the USA, by Lee Greenwood." Then I get to choose two more songs.  
I'm supposed to have then chosen today.  
But I haven't got a clue.  
"Okay, Katniss, what are the other two songs you are going to sing?" Cinna asks.  
I fiddle with me pencil.  
It's October. The concert is on a Saturday. After that concert, there's a softball game and then everyone is allowed to go home for the week's break. It's for Thanksgiving.  
But Prim and I are staying.  
No matter how hard Mama tries, I know she's going to be working.  
All my friends are leaving except for Johanna.  
She chose to stay because she hates her parents.  
I bite my lip and sigh.  
"I have no clue. I've got-" I wave my hands around my head. "Nothing." I say, dropping them onto my desk with a thud.  
"Okay, how about we help you." Cinna suggests.  
Peeta immediately raises his hand.  
"Yes Peeta?" Cinna asks.  
"Katniss should sing that song Finnick sang on the first day." Peeta says.  
"That John Mayer song?" Finnick asks.  
"Yeah!" Peeta says.  
Cinna goes on YouTube.  
"What song was that?" He asks.  
"Daughters." Finnick replies.  
"Katniss, do you know the words for that song?" Cinna asks.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Do you want to sing that?" He suggests.  
I shrug.  
"Okay." I reply.  
"Okay, one more song." Cinna says.  
The class is quiet for a bit and then slowly, Laura raises her hand.  
"Laura?" Cinna asks.  
"There's this Kelly Clarkson song...I forget the name of it. I'd have to hear it but...it would sound perfect in Kat's vocals." She says.  
"Kelly Clarkson?" I ask.  
She nods.  
"My Mama loves her." I say. I pause. "Hey Cinna, do you think I can call my Mama?" I ask.  
He hesitates.  
"If you already have your phone." He says.  
I nod and pull it out of my pocket, dialing Mama.  
"Katniss?" She asks. I hear a pause. "Aren't you in class?"  
"Yeah, Mom listen-"  
"Your on phone in class? Katniss!"  
"Mom my teacher gave me permission." I say. She sighs. "I'm doing a solo in a concert at school and I need one more song and this girl Laura, the one on the softball team, she says there's this Kelly Clarkson-"  
"Mr know it all?" She asks.  
She starts listing all these songs.  
"I don't know Mama. Which one?" I ask.  
I hear a pause.  
"A moment like this." She says. "Do that song it will sound perfect." She says.  
"Okay." I say.  
"Ok, I love you. Get off your phone."  
I roll my eyes.  
"I love you too." I say.  
I hang up and put my phone away.  
"Can I use your laptop to play the song? So Laura can tell us if it's the right one." I say.  
"Do you know all the words?" Cinna asks.  
"Most likely. I know all the words to all her songs." I say.  
"Alright. Go ahead." He says.  
I get up and walk to his laptop.  
I quickly type in "a moment like this"  
I click the first video.  
We all listen and when it gets to the chorus, Laura slams her hand down on her desk and sits bolt upright.  
"Yes! It's this song! I'm sure of it!" She says.  
I hesitate when the song ends.  
"I dunno..." I trail off. "I mean...these songs are all...slow. All the songs we're singing are slow..." I say.  
Everyone stares at me.  
I fidget in my seat.  
"Can I play another song?" I ask.  
"Feel free," Cinna says.  
I slowly walk to the front and type in the song and play the music video and go back to my seat.  
"Yes! This would be so hot!" A guy in the back of the class shouts.  
Peeta shoots him a glare.  
Party in the USA.  
Hell yeah.  
When the song ends, the class is laughing.  
"Do this one!" Chloe says.  
"Yeah! Forget Kelly Clarkson!" Laura adds.  
"Wait!" I say, standing up and walking to the front of the class. "It's going to be boring with me just standing there! We need some excitement! Dancers!" I say.  
"Yes! We should get the blond cheerleader!" A guy named Brandon calls.  
"Cinna can I use my phone again?" I ask.  
He sighs and nods.  
I quickly dial Haymitch.  
"Why are you on your phone in class?" He demands.  
"Send Prim to Cinna's" I order.  
"Now?" He asks.  
"Right now." I repeat.  
I hang up.  
I hear the intercom start.  
"Primrose Everdeen, please go to your sisters music class."  
She knows where it is.  
We all wait around till Prim walks in the door.  
"Hey Prim can you do me a favor?" I ask.  
She looks terrified.  
I laugh.  
"I need you and the Cheerleading team to perform while I sing a song." I say. "But don't do the cheers. Just do a routine." I say.  
"What song?" She asks.  
"First, what class are you in now?" I ask as she drops her bag on my desk.  
"Outdoors." She says.  
"Good. Not important."  
I restart the Party in the USA music video and she smirks.  
When it ends, I turn to her.  
"So will you do it?" I ask. She hesitates.  
"Please? For your sister?" I ask.  
She sighs.  
"Alright. Okay." She says. "Can I go now?"  
I nod and she grabs her bag and walks off.  
"Okay, I got all of your classes pushed so this class is as long as two periods since my next class is planning." Cinna says. "Katniss, I want you to sing these songs." He says. "After we get the order." He adds.  
I bite my lip momentarily.  
"Lets do the god bless the USA first. Then do party in the USA and then do daughters." I suggest.  
He hesitates.  
"That's perfect!" Peeta says.  
All my friends start nodding their heads.  
"Alright." He starts the karaoke version on God Bless the USA.  
I lean back in my chair and sing the whole song.

___If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life__  
__And I had to start again with just my children and my wife__  
__I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today__  
__'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away___

_And I'm proud to be an American where as least I know I'm free__  
__And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me__  
__And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today__  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA___

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee__  
__Across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea__  
__From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA__  
__Well, there's pride in every American heart__  
__And it's time to stand and say that___

_I'm proud to be an American where as least I know I'm free__  
__And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me__  
__And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today__  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA__  
_

When it ends, Cinna nods.  
"Perfect! That's perfect!" He says.  
He starts the karaoke version of Party In The USA.  
I start singing.

___I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan__  
__Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?__  
__Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time__  
__Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign___

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous__  
__My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick__  
__Too much pressure and I'm nervous__  
__That's when the taxi man turned on the radio___

_And the Jay-Z song was on__  
__And the Jay-Z song was on__  
__And the Jay-Z song was on___

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__The butterflies fly away__  
__I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"__  
__Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"___

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__And now I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!___

_Get to the club in my taxi cab__  
__Everybody's lookin' at me now__  
__Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks__  
__She's gotta be from out of town"___

_So hard with my girls not around me__  
__It's definitely not a Nashville party__  
__'Cause all I see are stilettos__  
__I guess I never got the memo___

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick__  
__Too much pressure and I'm nervous__  
__That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune___

_And the Britney song was on__  
__And the Britney song was on__  
__And the Britney song was on___

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__The butterflies fly away__  
__I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"__  
__Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"___

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__And now I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!___

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight__  
__Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight__  
__Something stops me every time, every time__  
__The DJ plays my song and I feel alright___

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__The butterflies fly away__  
__I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"__  
__Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"___

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__And now I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!___

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__The butterflies fly away__  
__I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"__  
__Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"___

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song__  
__And now I'm gonna be okay__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!__  
__Yeah! It's a party in the USA!___

  
Everyone is laughing.  
"This is gonna be awesome." Chloe says.  
"Okay, and the last song." Cinna says. He pauses as looks at the time. "Maybe you will be and to go to your forth periods."  
I groan and everyone looks at me.  
"Sorry...I have outdoors for forth." I say.  
Everyone laughs.  
He starts the karaoke version of daughters.  
I smile and sing along.

_I know a girl__  
__She puts the color inside of my world__  
__But she's just like a maze__  
__Where all of the walls all continually change__  
__And I've done all I can__  
__To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands__  
__Now I'm starting to see__  
__Maybe it's got nothing to do with me___

_Fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too___

_Oh, you see that skin?__  
__It's the same she's been standing in__  
__Since the day she saw him walking away__  
__Now she's left__  
__Cleaning up the mess he made___

_So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too___

_Boys, you can break__  
__You'll find out how much they can take__  
__Boys will be strong__  
__And boys soldier on__  
__But boys would be gone without the warmth from__  
__A womans good, good heart___

_On behalf of every man__  
__Looking out for every girl__  
__You are the god and the weight of her world___

_So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too [x3]___

  
The song ends just as the bell for next class rings.  
"Go. I don't need to keep you." He says.  
I start shoving shit into my bag and then walk out of the class.  
Peeta grabs my hand from behind.  
"What? You can't say bye to your boyfriend?" He jokes.  
I smile and kiss him.  
"I'll see you at lunch." I say.  
He smiles and walks off.  
I have softball practice after this.  
We've had three more games. And we lost two of them.  
And I know it's my fault because I didn't take my medicine.  
And everyone knows it's my fault.  
And I didn't take my meds this morning.  
It's cloudy outside.  
I walk over to the outdoor class.  
I never do anything in this class.  
Mr. Mitchell teaches everyone how to use a bow.  
I haven't done anything since say one. And I always have a hundred.  
That's why, I'm shocked when he calls my to the front.  
I drop my bag on the ground.  
"Katniss, how good are you at a bow?" He asks.  
I shrug.  
"I dunno." I say.  
"How would you like to show us?" He asks.  
He picks up a bucket and removes the top.  
It's a bucket filled with fake chickens.  
"I'm gonna throw these and Caitlin is going to time you. I want to see how fast you can shoot all of them." He says.  
I pick up a bow and a sheath of twelve arrows and sling the sheath over my shoulder, loading the bow.  
"Alright." I say.  
This is going to be stupid.  
Boy was I wrong.  
He starts sending them flying and I shoot all of them.  
It's hard and actually fun.  
"Six point three seconds." Caroline says.  
"That was twelve birds!" Mr. Mitchell says, shocked. "And you shot all of them in the-"  
"Students. Please go to your dorms immedatedly. Shut the blinds and lock the doors. Do not open them unless your told all clear." Haymitch's voice booms over the intercom.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds after the announcements, alarms ring through the school.  
Immediately, everyone runs.  
I grab my bag and run.  
I must be slow because the campus empties.  
I get to my building and try the door. Locked.  
I start banging my fists on the door.  
Come on! Open!  
I bang and bang but nobody comes.  
I'll admit I'm crying.  
But someone comes up behind me and pushes me out of the way.  
"Go to your dorm." It's Haymitch.  
I sigh, relieved.  
"What about you." I say.  
"Don't worry about me! Go!" He shouts.  
I pause and then walk inside.  
He locks the door behind me.  
I run down the hall, passing three dorm advisors.  
I unlock the door to my dorm and shut it, locking it behind me.  
Annie hugs me.  
"Oh god! We were so worried!" She whispers.  
I'm still crying.  
I drop my bag on my bed.  
"What's going on?" I say.  
"I don't know. This has never happened before!" Jo says. "Where the hell were you!" She shouts.  
"The door locked! Nobody can't but them Haymitch came and unlocked it." I say.  
They climb onto their beds.  
"Have you seen the guys?" I ask.  
"No. We haven't heard from them either." Jo says.  
I feel panic sink and I pull out my phone and dial Peeta.  
"Katniss! Johanna and Annie weren't answering the phone! Are you okay?"  
"I'm not important. Are you okay?" I demand.  
"I'm okay. Yes you are important." Peeta says.  
I bite my lip.  
"What's happening?" I ask.  
"I don't know. Gale says that was the lockdown alarm." Peeta says.  
I panic.  
"Uncle Haymitch is our there!" I shout.  
I make a beeline for the door but Jo and Annie sprint up and hold me back.  
After fighting with me, I somehow get on the bed with my phone on the floor.  
Annie picks it up.  
"Pe-" she cuts off. "Peet-" she cuts off again. "Peeta! She's fine!" Annie bursts.  
But then she cuts off.  
Because the noise outside is unmistakable.  
Someone is calling my name.  
We all freeze in place.  
"Katniss Joy Everdeen!" It's a male. They sound familiar. "Katniss!" They shout again.  
My eyes are wide.  
"You got the love of my life thrown in jail!" He shouts.  
"The love of his-" I cut off with a gasp. "Oh my god." I whisper, sitting up.  
I know that voice but I can't place it.  
The love of his life?  
"Madge!" He shouts.  
I stand up eyes wide.  
I start to pace.  
It's Drew. Madge's ex.  
"You took the love of my life away from me, so now I'm gonna take yours!" He shouts.  
Peeta.  
And then I a hear a gun shot.  
I start crying and screaming but it only lasts a second before everything goes black.

...

I wake up to frantic voices.  
Someone is checking my pulse.  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
Someone whispers.  
"She's just passed out. I think she may be awake." Someone replies.  
At the moment, I force my eyes open.  
Everything is white and fuzzy at first but I blink multiple times and sit up.  
"Peeta. Where's...where Peeta?" I ask.  
Prim's here. And Haymitch, Jo, Ann, Finn, Gale, all Prim's friends, Rory, Rye and Graham.  
I somehow got on my bed.  
I see Johanna move and then I see Peeta.  
He's perfectly fine.  
I stand up and run into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.  
He wraps his arms around my waist.  
"I thought you were dead." I whisper.  
He pulls away and smiles, brushing my hair behind my ear.  
"No baby, I was on the phone through the whole thing." He whispers.  
"So would someone like so fill us in on exactly what the hell just happened?" Graham says.  
Haymitch sighs and nods.  
Everyone sits down.  
Peeta sits down cross legged on my bed in his usual poisition and I get in my usual position, my head on his lap.  
Haymitch turns to me.  
"I'm not lying when I say I'm very ashamed with you." He says.  
I sit up, sitting in Peeta's lap.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"You were being harassed and didn't tell me." He says. "Madge called the police and ended up getting herself arrested." Haymitch says. "They realized she was harassing you and she's in jail for two months. Then, her ex boyfriend came on campus looking for you. And then he said he's gonna kill Peeta. And then a cop came and the guy shot him. The cop is dead. When you heard the gunshot, we heard you screaming and then you passed out. And then I snuck up behind the guy and tackled him. Another cop arrested him. He's getting the death penalty." Haymitch explains.  
"So it's my fault." I say.  
He sighs.  
"No it's not." He says. "You didn't realize this happened."  
"You have Annie a panic attack. She thought you were dead because your head we at an odd angle. Both of us lifted you into the bed and I had to consol Annie, Prim who called me, Rue, Haden, Peeta, Gale and Finnick." Jo says.  
I look down.  
"You scared the crap out of me." Peeta whispers, pulling me closer to him.  
I see my phone light up and I look at it, which is now on my nightstand.  
Thirty eight missed calls.  
I reach over and pick it up.  
I have theory eight missed calls and eleven texts.  
_Mama: Katniss__  
__Mama: your school is on the news__  
__Mama: Katniss?__  
__Mama: the guy is looking for you!__  
__Mama: Katniss! Please answer__  
__Mama: Kat!__  
__Mama: KATNISS__  
__Mama: please baby__  
__Mama: boo?__  
__Mama: Katniss__  
__Mama: your in so much trouble__  
__Mama: Katniss your scaring me_  
And them I have all these missed calls.  
I cringe as I press call back.  
She picks up after the first ring and starts shouting random things at me and then stops. I hear her sniff.  
"Boo, are you okay?" She whispers.  
"I'm fine. Madge got thrown in jail and her ex boyfriend came here and said "you got the love of my life take away from me so now I'm gonna take yours" and I kind if had a panic attack and I um...passed out after I heard the gunshot..." I say.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asks.  
"I'm fine. A cop died though..." I say.  
She sighs.  
"Katniss, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," she says. "What about Peeta? Prim?"  
"Both are fine." I say.  
"Haymitch?" She asks.  
"Fine. He's a badass. He tackled a guy with a gun." I say.  
"Language!" She shrieks. "Now put him on the phone."  
I hold my hand out to Haymitch.  
He sighs and takes my phone.  
It's dark out.  
I yawn.  
"How long was I out for?" I ask.  
"A few hours." Peeta replies.  
I yawn again.  
I drift off.

I'm skipping again.  
A lot of drama, huh?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
-KatPeeta22 


	10. Chapter 10

I think you'll like this.

Oh god. Oh dear god I'm FREAKING OUT. Today is the concert. We're off school for a week. Everyone is leaving but Jo, Prim and I. I'm next on stage. There's a sweat on my hands and I'm pacing. Peeta's trying to talk some sense into me. "Katniss please! You re an amazing singer! I don't know what your freaking out for." He says, brushing a piece of my curled hair behind my ear. "What if I mess up?" I whimper. "I'll be right in front with Jo, Ann, Finn and Gale. If you mess up, I'll make sure to embarrass myself more!" He promises. "What if I forget the words?" I ask. "Then I'm gonna help you. Don't worry." He soothes. He kisses my forehead. "I have to go. Don't worry." He says. He walks off. I pace for a while. All I chose to wear was a pair of white skinny jeans and I loose shirt that is completely gold sequins. I don't have special shoes on, just sandals. "Please welcome, Katniss Everdeen!" Cinna says. This is it. He walks back. "You re gonna be fine, just go out there and sing your heart out." He soothes. "What if they don't like me?" I ask. "Well you made me like you." He replies. "Yeah but that's different, I wasn't trying." I say. "Exactly. Just be yourself. You' be fine." He says. I nod and walk out onto the stage. Oh god. There's so many people! The entire school! And then after this is a softball game! This is a lot. My friends are screaming their heads off. I'm shocked to see even Glimmer and Cato are cheering. I pick up the microphone and the music slowly starts to play. Peeta wings and gives me a thumbs up. Finn gestures for me to strip and I can't help but snicker as I start singing, you can hear the nerves in my voice but after I get to halfway, it disappears.

If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life And I had to start again with just my children and my wife I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away

And I'm proud to be an American where as least I know I'm free And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA

The nerves disappear.

From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee Across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA Well, there's pride in every American heart And it's time to stand and say that

I'm proud to be an American where as least I know I'm free And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA

Everyone cheers and claps. "Yeahhhhhhhh!" Peeta screams. I smirk because I know what's coming. Prim somehow managed to talk Haymitch into getting the Cheerleading team white pants and instead of gold, silver baggy shirts to match me while they dance. And music starts and everyone starts laughing and screaming and clapping. I start singing.

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's lookin' at me now Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Finnick rips off his shirt and swings it around his head. For the rest of the song, I'm singing while laughing.

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight Something stops me every time, every time The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

People start to get confused as to why I'm laughing, so I hop off the stage and grab Finn's hand, pulling him onto the stage, where he resumes his shirt swinging.

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

When the song ends, everyone is laughing, including me. Finn hops off the stage and everyone disperses. Last song. Peeta and all my friends are talking about something, smiling. Beaming, really. The song starts and i am reminded of Daddy. A small smile rises on my lips. I start to sing Daughters by John Mayer.

I know a girl She puts the color inside of my world But she's just like a maze Where all of the walls all continually change And I've done all I can To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands Now I'm starting to see Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters Daughters will love like you do Girls become lovers who turn into mothers So mothers, be good to your daughters too

I see everyone get confused looks on their faces, causing me to grow alarmed and confused. I keep singing though.

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in Since the day she saw him walking away Now she's left Cleaning up the mess he made

Someone gently grabs my arm and I whip around. "Oh my god!" I shriek. He smiles. I microphone slips from my fingers but he grabs it before it can hit the ground. And starts to sing.

So fathers, be good to your daughters Daughters will love like you do Girls become lovers who turn into mothers So mothers, be good to your daughters too

He hands me the microphone and I shakily sing.

Boys, you can break You'll find out how much they can take Boys will be strong And boys soldier on But boys would be gone without the warmth from A womans good, good heart

I hand him the microphone and we finish the song together.

On behalf of every man Looking out for every girl You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters Daughters will love like you do Girls become lovers who turn into mothers So mothers, be good to your daughters too

I have tears slipping down my cheeks as I throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me back, still holding onto the microphone. He pulls away and wipes away my tears. "Miss me, Boo?" He asks. "Daddy! Your home!" I say. He smiles. "Well I didn't want to miss my baby girl sing her heart out while my other baby girl dances for her!" He says. I still have tears slipping down my cheeks. He grabs my hand and pulls me backstage. Everyone. Peeta, Johanna, Finn, Gale, Annie, Prim, who is crying, Haymitch, Cinna AND Mama. Prim hugs Daddy and he kisses her cheek, then mine. Mama walks over and hugs me. "Hey Boo." She says. "Who's behind this?" I ask. "Well...I told your friends he was coming." Haymitch says. "But that's all I did." He says. "But who did the rest?" I ask. Everyone points at Peeta. I smile and hug him. "Thank you." I whisper. "You re welcome." He says. I go back to Daddy. I hate to know, but I have to ask. "When do you leave again?" I ask. He smiles and hugs me with one arm while hugging Prim with the other. "Never." He says. I gasp and pull away. "You re done?" I ask. He nods. "Unless you don't want me to be." He says with a genuine smile. "Of course I want you here!" I say. He smiles. "I'm just playing." He says. His expression grows serious. "Now. Your mother tells me you have a boyfriend, hmm?" He asks. "Yeah! Katniss I want to meet him." Mama says. I bite my lip. "Um..." I grab Peeta's hand. My father narrows his eyes slightly. "What's your fully name?" He says. "Peeta Ryan Mellark." Peeta says. "And you've taken care of my daughter?" Daddy asks. "Yes," Peeta says. Dad holds out his hand. He's still in his military uniform. Peeta shakes it. "Well show me around." Daddy says. "We'll just..." Gale trails off. "Oh yeah, my nephew." Daddy says. "How you been?" "Great." Gale says. "We'll just..." Finn trails off. "Nonsense! Come!" Daddy says. "Are you sure? We don't want to intrude..." Peeta trails off. "Wait. John, you re gonna have to wait." Haymitch says. "Why?" Daddy asks. "Because sweetheart has a softball game in-" he looks down at his watch "twenty minutes." He says. "Oh right. Well let s go to your dorm." Daddy says. "And make sure to take your medicine." Haymitch says. "I took it today." I say. I grab Daddy's hand with my right hand and Peeta's hand with the other. Everyone trails us. Prim holds onto Daddy's other hand. We get to our dorm and I open the door and walk inside. I release both of their hands and start digging through my drawer. Dad picks up the picture on my bedside table. "I remember this." He says as I dig out my cleats and my uniform. We lost the last two games of softball. And Haymitch is pissed. "I just have to change." I say, going off to the bathroom. Johanna follows. I don't bother going into my stall and neither does Jo. I strip and quickly dress again. I put my hair up in my red hair tie and then walk out and sit down on my bed and put my shoes on. Jo does the same. I crack my back and neck and knuckles and ankles. "Let s go," I say. Everyone follows Jo and I out. "Can you still shoot?" Daddy asks. I nod. "Yeah." I reply. My mom starts whispering to my Dad. "What!" My dad bursts. My mother shushes him and keeps whispering. We get to the field. "Good luck, Boo." Dad says, kissing my cheek. Mama pats my shoulder. Peeta gives me a kiss after they walk away. "Good luck." He walks off. Jo and I go into the dugout and I get my bat. "No sweetheart. They're first." Haymitch says. I sigh. We're announced and we head out onto the field. I've got my glove on. Jo goes to the pitchers mound and Laura goes to the catchers while we all go to outfield. We're playing a good team. I crack my neck and prepare. The ball is hit and lands right by the fence. Elizabeth gets it and sends it to me, I send it to Chloe who sends it to Alyssa who sends it to third two seconds AFTER the hitter gets there. "Crap!" I hiss as the score goes on to zero. Luckily, Johanna gets the ball to Laura, earning one more strike. She gets it again. And again. "Strike three! You re out!" Haymitch says. We switch. I jog into the dugout and get the bat. "Kat, eye on the ball." Jo says. I nod and walk to my position. Of course I swing and miss. "COME ON KATNISS!" Prim screams. I miss again. "TIME!" Haymitch shouts, blowing into his whistle. He walks over to me. My dad actually comes too. He waves Haymitch away. "Listen Boo. Imagine that that ball is the target. You re shooting the bow. You never miss. That ball, is your target. That bat, is your bow, okay?" He asks. I swallow and nod. He walks off the field. Haymitch blows the whistle to signal time up. "COME ON KATNISS!" Prim screams. It's the target. The target Target The ball come flying at me. I swing and connect. I take off, not looking where the ball went. I make a home run and the stadium fills with cheers. One to one. I get the bat again.  
The ball went over the fence. Our school is screaming. I hit the ball and send it flying again. I run and make another home run. Two innings. I pick up the bat and prepare. This time, I bunt and make it to second before I'm forced to stop. Johanna walks out. She flashes me a thumbs up before sending the ball to outfield. I get to third and she gets to second. We're forced to switch.

Panic sets in about a half hour later when the score gets six to six. And the bat is in my hands. And I have two strikes. Like the target. I want Starbucks. I'm having issues focusing.  
TARGET I force myself to focus. We have to win! I tighten my grip on the bat. Everyone is up in their seats. The ball comes flying at me. I swing. "Foul ball!" Mrs. Trinket announces. No! No! No! NO! But the ball is sent back and I get so angry that I swing and connect. I send the bat flying as I take off, making it to third before freezing. Johanna comes out with a determined look on her face. She gets in position. The pitcher sends the ball flying and Johanna connects. I get to home and so does she. I'm confused as to what's going on for a second. But then Jo and I are swarmed with people who are cheering. "We won!" Peeta says, shaking my shoulders. I grin and high five the team. My Dad looks concerned and a bit angry but he hugs me. "Your team won!" He says. I smile. The school disperses. We're all just talking, me with my friends, Prim next to me, joking with Rue and Haden. Daddy and Mama talk with Haymitch. "Katniss? Prim?" Daddy asks. We turn around. "Have you got your bags packed?"  
I frown. "For what?" I ask. He sighs. "For the week." He says. "I was staying here..." "Nonsense! We're spending the week at Gale's!" He says. I start to feel a bit guilty. "But Johanna is staying and she is gonna be all alone..." I trail off. He hesitates. "So bring Johanna." My jaw drops. "Really?" I ask. Jo looks just as shocked at me. "Bring her." He repeats. "Oh my god! Go call your mom!" I say to Jo. She takes Gale's phone and walks off. Peeta looks in complete shock. "Dad?" He asks. I turn around and see a man that looks like Peeta with blond hair and blue eyes and a women with him. They look a lot alike. Rye and Graham are trailing behind them. Peeta steps forward. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks. He's happy. "We came to pick you up instead of coming out." His father replies. I decide I don't want to being attention to myself so I join Finn, Annie and Gale's conversation. "So, we've got a week with the three of us. What are we gonna do?" Gale asks. I yawn. "Catch up on sleep." I say. He laughs. "You are not sleeping the whole time!" He says. I laugh. "I'm just kidding. I think we should go to the mall." I say. I feel someone grab my hand and I turn around. I smile when I see Peeta. "My parents want to meet you." He whispers. I start panicking. "I promise it will be fine." He says. He gently tugs me over to his family. His mother and father look me up and down. His Dad smiles and sticks out his hand. "I'm Peeta's dad." He says.  
"I'm Katniss." I say, shaking his hand while tightening my grip on Peeta. Mrs. Mellark shakes my hand and then my Dad and Mama walk over and start conversing with them. Peeta drags my away, into the dugout. "What are you doing?" I ask. "My mom likes you." He says. "All my past girlfriend she hasn't liked. But you..." He trails off. For some reason, I feel hurt. "Past girlfriends?" I ask. "You told me I was your first kiss." I say, dropping his hand. "You were. I had other boyfriends before you, but I didn't kiss any of them." He whispers, placing his hand on either side of my face. Johanna walks up to Gale with a smile on her face. "Katniss! Peeta! Come out here please!" My father calls. Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dugout. The four parents look suspicious. "What were you doing?" My Mama asks. "Talking." I reply. She narrows her eyes. "Honestly?" My father asks. I know what to say and when to say it. "Yes sir," I reply. He gives me a long look. "We have talked." Mr. Mellark starts. "How would you like it if both Peeta and Johanna came with us. We're taking Gale and Rory and going home till Tuesday, but then we're flying out to Maine to be with Gale's family." Mama says. I zoned out, not really concentrating. "Katniss, did you just hear your mother?" Daddy asks. "Something about Gale?" I ask. He sighs and crosses his arms. "Have you taken your ADHD today?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. Mama sighs. "I said, how would you like if Peeta and Johanna came with us for break? We're going home till Tuesday with Gale and Rory and then flying out to Maine." Mama says. I blink multiple times. "Seriously?" I ask. "Seriously," Mrs and Mr. Mellark says. "Yes! But only of Peeta wants to." I say. "Of course I want to!" He says. "Johanna." My Dad calls. Both her and Gale walk over. "Johanna, have you talked to your parents?" He asks. "Yes. They said yes." She says. "But my father wants to talk to you." "Wonderful." Daddy says. "Katniss, Gale, Rory, I want you both to go pack." He orders. "Bear, go pack your bags." He calls to Prim. Me, Gale, Rory and Prim know better than to argue. Daddy looks at me. "And take a shower." He says. I laugh. "Yes sir." I walk off. I go back to my dorm and get a pair of light skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I get my bra and underwear and go into the bathroom. I strip down and turn on the water. I quickly wash my hair and body, dry, dress, brush my hair and teeth and then take them into the bathroom. Daddy and Mama are on my bed, Annie is packing and Jo is nowhere to be seen. I get out my suitcase By the time I'm done packing a half hour later, Peeta is here and so it's Rory, Johanna comes of the bathroom and dumps her drawers into her suitcase and Gale is here. Prim walks through the door. "Okay. Ready to go?" Daddy asks. He pauses and looks at me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks. I bite my lip and look around, confused. I look back at him and shrug. He crossed his arms. "What is my number one rule?"  
He asks. "No vacation without studying." I say. "So what are you forgetting?" He asks. I look around again. "Daddy I really don't know." I say. He sighs and hands me my school bag. I hug Annie. "I'll see you in a week." I say. She nods. "Call." She warns. She smiles. "I will." I walk out. "Katniss, let me see your medication." Daddy says. I stop walking and get it out if my suitcase. He reads it over. "Lily, I think this has stopped working." He says. Someone slams into me. Glimmer. "Watch where your going, slut." She hisses. "Your to talk." I mutter. She whips around and grabs my arm tightly. "Let go of my arm." I say calmly, posture perfectly straight. She tightens. Why are people so damn prone to grabbing my arm?  
"Glimmer. Let me go." I instruct. Dad and Mom are inepecting my meds, Peeta's on his phone, Jo and Gale are talking. The only one that knows what's going on is Prim and Rory. She tightens her grips even more. Prim walks over and tugs my dad's hand. "Glimmer, let me go." I repeat. "No. Your an asshole and I hate you." She hisses. "Let go of my daughter." My father says in a booming voice. Everyone looks up. Glimmer pauses. I don't do anything, I just let her dig her nails in. When the blood starts to drop down my arm, I look at my father. He doesn't say anything, he just nods. I quickly grab her middle finger and jerk back. She gasps and releases me. "You bitch!" She shouts. "Next time, let go when I tell you to." I say. She slaps me across the face and then flinches.  
"I'm not going to slap you back." I say. "Although it's tempting, your face is hilarious." I add. She makes a sound that's a mix of a scream and a groan and then disappears down the hall. I roll my eyes and walk to the water fountain. I run water on my arm, which has five moon shaped cuts on it and then apply pressure on the cuts till it stops bleeding. "Who was that girl?" Mama asks. "The girl I fought on the first say of school." I reply. "You what!" My father says. "She tripped Prim and made her fall into her food and then started making fun of her for almost crying and then I got mad and kind of...broke her nose..." He looks angry. "Katniss, are you kidding?" He says angrily. I shrug. "Don't mess with my friends and family and nobody gets hurt." I reply. He sighs. I pick up my luggage and follow him out the door. "How are we getting to the airport?" I ask. "Your uncle." He replies We follow him across campus. He walk out of the gate and see Haymitch's car and Haymitch waiting outside.  
He's got a truck. We all throw our luggage in the back. "Prim's on my lap." Daddy says. "You...figure it out." He says. "Why can we ride in the bed?" I ask. "Yeah! Please Uncle John?" Gale asks. "Fine." He says. I climb into the bed and Peeta climbs in, then Gale and Johanna. It's cramped. Because the suitcases are in here too. We start to drive and I grab Peeta's hand tightly when the truck speeds up. Haymitch shoots over a speed bump and almost sends me out of the truck. If Peeta hadn't grabbed my waist, I'd be a goner. I roll my eyes and lean against Peeta. I get out my phone and dig through my suitcase and get my earbuds. I plug them into my phone and put both in. I start music and let my eyes slide shut. I'm sure everything thinks I fell asleep. Peeta runs his fingers through my hair. I think I actually do drift off, because the next thing I know, my earbuds are removed from my ears and I'm being shaken awake. I sit up and my forehead collides with whoever was waking me, and my lips collide with theirs. I gasp and draw back. But I see it was Peeta and sigh in relief. "We're here." He says. I yawn and stretch and then drop my suitcase over the side of the car and the hop down. Everyone follows. I stuff my earbuds and my phone in my back pocket. Peeta links our fingers. I laugh. "I remember when we first started dating. You hardly touched me." I say. He looks down. "Did I upset you?" I ask. Everyone is ahead of me. I stop walking and he looks up. His eyes are dark blue. "I was nervous." He whispers "But your fighting kissing me right now." I say. "How do you know that?" He whispers. I smile. "Your eyes." I whisper. He looks confused. "What about them?" He asks. "When your sad, they're light blue. When your normal, they're normal. When your angry, they're black and then your feeling l-" I cut off. We haven't said that yet. I do love him. I knew for sure that day I thought Drew killed him. Peeta grabs my hand. "Love?" He asks. I nod. "Love. I love you." He whispers. I stare up at him. "I love you too." I whisper. He smiles. "No matter how bad I want to kiss you, your parents are shooting us daggers." He says. I lean up and kiss him anyways. "Who cares," I whisper, grabbing my suitcase and his hand. He grabs his suitcase and mine in both hands. I try to take mine but he laughs and pulls away. "Nope." He says, kissing my cheek. I cross my arms and pout. He smiles and drops my hand, tilting my head up. "Don't pout." He says. I sigh. "Give me my suitcase! I say, darting to his other side. He spins around my body and moves so I'm back on his left. "Nope." He says as we walk up to my family. "Daddy Peeta won't let me have my suitcase!" I say. "Because he's being a proper gentlemen." My Daddy replies. Peeta laughs and I huff. Dad walks into the airport and then Peeta and Gale, then Mama, then Jo. "Peeta just told me he loves me."  
I whisper in her ear. She gasps "He what!" She bursts. Everyone with us turns around. Rory, Gale, Peeta and Dad all roll they eyes and continue walking. "Women." I hear them mutter. Mama and Prim join us. "Peeta just told me he loves me." I whisper to Mama and Prim. Mama gasps and Prim squeals. We're upstairs by now. "I'm going to buy the tickets. Everyone stay here." Dad says. Mama completely ignores him. When he's watching, she grabs my hand and Prims hand and I grab Johanna's arm and then she drags us to Starbucks and gets the four of us coffee and sits us down at a table. "Peeta told you he loved you?" Mama demands. I take a sip of my coffee. "Yes," I say. Johanna snorts and takes a long drag of her coffee and then sets the cup down on the table and swirls her straw around while she says, "let me guess. You told him 'Peeta, I'm sorry but I don't love you yet. It's too early for me to fall in love.' And then you kissed him. And how he's out there with your luggage with a broken heart while your in here enjoying coffee, carefree." Jo says. "It's like you read my mind." Mama says. "I know," Prim says. I scoff and roll my eyes. "No actually I said "I love you too" and then kissed him." I get up and walk out of Starbucks. I go over to Peeta. "Aw! You got Starbucks!" He whines. I hand it to him. "Have some," I say. He gives me a long look and then pulls me aside. "Your angry. Why?" He asks. "Well you know how girls tell girls everything." I say as he takes a sip of my drink and then hands it back to me. "Yeah," he says. "Well I told Mama and Jo and Prim that you said you loved me and they thought I told you 'Peeta, I'm sorry but I don't love you yet. It's too early for me to fall in love.' And then they think I kissed you. And then they said 'and now he's out there with your luggage and a broken heart while your in here enjoying coffee, carefree'." I say. I'm leaning against the wall and he's standing directly in front of me. He frowns. "So they didn't even give you much if a chance to talk?" He asks. That's one thing I love about Peeta. He always listens when your angry. He won't judge you, he'll sympathize and ask questions. Unless your wrong. Then he'll tell you your being ridiculous. "Not really. It's not fair! Why do they always assume the worst from me?" I whine. "I don't know. Maybe they don't realize they're doing it." He pauses. "What'd you say then?" He asks, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I told them 'no actually I said I love you too and then I kissed him' and then I got up and left." He smiles. "Well at lest you didn't do something you regret." He says. I give him an angry look.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask angrily. He looks panicked and is silent. I cross my arms across my chest. "It means...sometimes, when you get mad, you do things you may regret." He says. I glare at him. "So your saying I'm fucked up?" I ask angrily. He is silent, and at first I think he's thinking, but he doesn't say anything. I turn around and walk away. He follows me. He calls my name multiple times but I keep my arms crossed. Prim, Jo, Mama, Gale, Rory and Dad are waiting in the plastic chairs I throw myself down in the one next to my father. Peeta doesn't even try, he just sits down next to Gale. Everyone trails off in mid sentence. "Something wrong?" Gale asks. I roll my eyes with my arms crossed. "Just dandy." I say sarcastically. "Did you guys get in a fight?" Jo asks. I don't reply. "Did you break up?" Mama asks. "No we didn't break up." I reply through clenched teeth. "Then what happened?" Prim asks. "Katniss is mad at me because she asked me a question and I didn't have an answer that would keep me from getting slapped in five seconds." Peeta says. "Because I'm the only one at fault here." I say angrily, picking hair off my jeans. "I didn't say that." He replies. "Well it was implied!" I snap angrily. "Okay, moving on." Mama says. Our flight is called. "I'm sitting next to Gale." I say. "Or Dad or Rory." I add. "What about us?" Jo asks, gesturing between her, Mama and Prim. I just shake my head. I end up alone on the plane, all the way in the back. And I couldn't be more happy. It's was already getting dark when we got on. The flight is about four hours, so it's going to be dark when we get there. I out in my earbuds and blast music. I drift off.

I wake up to the plane touching ground. I must have slept right through the announcement. I don't feel happier or less irritated. And I'm still pissed. The second the doors open, I'm flying off the plane. I'm outside with my luggage before I can even count to ten. Aberdeen Washington is a tiny town with only a population of 271. Everything is in walking distance. I drop my suitcase off in the living room, since I've got my house key and then walk back out the door with my phone. Town is always buzzing with activity. It doesn't matter the time of the day. For instance, it's dark out and the town is full. Everyone knows everyone in this town. "Everdeen! Your home!" Rooba, the butcher shouts. I smile and wave. "Just till Tuesday!" I call. She grins. I walk up to my favorite stand. She does a double take and I laugh. "Hey girl! How ya been?"  
Greasy Sae. "Ok." I say. "How about you?" "Ok too. How's your Dad?" She asks. "He's home." I say with a smile. "For good." I add. "That's great!" She says. She gives me a look. "Somethin' buggin ya?" I sigh and tell her everything about the last few months. "So that's why Madge was in jail?" She asks. "We thought she hung up a poster in a no soliciting zone!" She says. I laugh because she's being serious. "No. That's why." I say. "So are you still with the boy?" She asks. I bite my lip. "Yeah but we kind of got into a argument..." I say. "And now I left the house and nobody knows..." "What about?" She asks. I sigh and fill her in. "-He was practically implying that I was the only one that did something wrong." I finish. She gives me a long look and then leans on the counter. "What's he do wrong?" She asks. I stare at her. What did he do wrong? Nothing. I freaked out because I was mad at the girls and I treated him like shit. I was instantly assuming the worst, which is human mature. Which is probably why the girls thought that. Which means I'm most likely in rough waters with Peeta right now. I was terrible to him. He was right. I do always do things I regret when I get mad.  
Like this for example. I run a hand through my hair. "Oh man. I messed up." I say. Her eyes are not fixated on me, but something over my shoulder. They're alarmed. "Madge is watching you." She says through her teeth. Madge is a lip reader. "She's out!" I hiss. "She got out yesterday." Sae hisses through her teeth again. "I'm gonna go. I'll come see you tomorrow." I say. "Run." She says. I get up and turn around just in time for Madge to grab my arm. Her grip is deathly tight. I don't wait like I did with Glimmer. I bend her finger back and she releases. "Your gonna pay for that!" She hisses. I bolt and she tails me. "You got my boyfriend the death penalty!" She shouts. "Ex boyfriend!" I shout back, running faster when I see she's quickly gaining. We're in a screaming fight as we run down the street and when I get to my yard she gets my arm again. She kicks my legs out from underneath me, still shouting. I shout right back at her. She punches me and I flip her and we fight. We're shouting insolent words at each other. People are coming out of the houses.  
My family comes out. "Is that Katniss?" Mama asks. I punch Madge and her nose starts fishing blood. "Fuck you Everdeen!" Madge screams. We continue to fight while a crowd forms. "You. Got. Me. And. My. Boyfriend. Arrested!" She shouts. Boyfriend?  
What? I thought they broke up. "Your. Boyfriend. Tried. To. Kill. My. Boyfriend!" I shout. "He SHOULD be dead!" She shouts. I punch her in the stomach and then the face. "FUCK YOU!" I scream. She starts punching me back and our fighting gets worse. Blood is pouring down from my nose. I'm so angry. She fucking said Peeta should be dead! Someone has ahold of my waist and trying to tug me off but I'm so angry there's no way they're getting me off. But of course, the military man will get what he wants. Whoever was trying to pull me off releases me and then I'm wrenched up and held back. "You! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I shout. My dad drags me in the house and slams the door. Everyone looks pissed, Dad whoever, is furious. "What the fuck!" He shouts. He never shouts. Let alone curses. "First, you get in the stupidest fight with your boyfriend, who is actually good for you, then you run off. Then I find you out in the yard beating the shit out of Madge Undersee?" He shouts. "Let alone your language! I didn't even know you were capable of that language!" He says. "And I'm still shocked that you managed to get away with only a bloody nose." He says. "I thought Madge was your best friend!" He adds. "Madge is not my best friend! Annie and Finn and Jo and Peeta and Gale are you best friends! I hate Madge more than I hate the botch Glimmer!" I shout. "And I already feel bad about being an asshole to Peeta! I was coming home to apologize when she followed me home! She's been harassing me since a week before school started and she's just gotten out of jail!" I say. "That doesn't make what you just did right." He says. Everyone watches awkwardly. "John, you need the full story." Mama says quietly. "I really don't blame her for what she just did. The language fit the scene." Mama says. "The language!" Dad says. He shuts his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and counts to ten. That's what he taught me. "Lets get you cleaned up. You better have a good reason or your going to be grounded till your dead." He says. Mama takes me to the bathroom. She silently cleans up the blood. She kisses the top of my head. "I'll be right back. Keep this on your nose." She says, handing me the warm washcloth. "Actually. Come with me." I follow her. She leads me off to my bedroom. She gets sweatpants and a tank top from my drawer and then gets a hairbrush and shuts the door. "Let me see that." She whispers, taking the washcloth. "Now get dressed." I strip down to my bra and underwear and throw my clothes in the hamper and then change into the sweats and tank top. She sits me down on my bed and stands behind me.  
I'm silent for a long time while she brushes my hair. "Does Daddy hate me?" I finally ask. "No boo." She whispers. "He's upset, but he doesn't hate you." "Do you hate me?" I whisper. "No. I love you. You know that." She whispers. She sighs. "I remember when your father took you to the park when you were four. I found out I was pregnant with Prim while you were gone. When you came back, I was throwing up. You and Daddy walked into the bathroom and you said "that's dirty Mama. You need a ducking bath." She says. I smile. "And your father thought you said fucking. You were only four. You meant I needed a bath with rubber ducks." She says. "And then what happened?" I whisper. She smiles. "He almost grounded you for a year. I explained what you meant." She says. "He didn't ground you but he wouldn't let you play outside for a week. Eventually I told him he was being ridiculous and he let you play. That's when you learned the bow and arrow." I smile. She sets the brush down and takes the washcloth from me, inspecting my nose. She disappears down the hall for a moment and then comes back and waves me out. I cross my arms and follow her downstairs. Dad is sitting in his chair. He points to the couch. I slowly sit down. "I'm sorry but all of you need to go upstairs." Dad orders. Everyone walks away. "Except Peeta." Daddy adds. I feel confusion sink in when Mama and Daddy disappear upstairs, leaving me and Peeta alone. Peeta sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets, keeping his gaze solely on the floor. I fidget with my fingers for a moment. Remember, I fucked up. He did nothing wrong. I had a freak attack and took my anger out on him. If I don't handle this right, it could start another fight, leading to us breaking up. And I can't lose him. I don't know what will become of me if I did lose him. I slowly stand up and walk over to him. He doesn't look up. "I'm sorry. I was mad at the girls and I took my anger out on you. You were right. I do things I regret when I'm angry." I pause. He looks up. His eyes are light blue. He's sad. My eyes are brimming tears. "Peeta I can't lose you." I whisper. "I'm in love with you. I-I can't." I whisper. He shakes his head, contemplating what to say.  
"I can't lose you. I love you. Way to much to let you go." He whispers. "I'm sorry for f-" he kisses me gently and pulls away. "It's okay." He whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes set on something over my shoulder. I turn around to see my Mama and Daddy standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Peeta, sorry but I need you to go upstairs." Daddy says. Peeta nods, kisses my forehead and then disappears upstairs. Prim is probably with Rory in her room. I don't know where Gale, Jo and Peeta are. Gale probably took them to my bedroom. "Sit down," Daddy orders. I sit down on the couch where I was sitting before going to Peeta. Mama and Daddy sit across from me. "Start talking." Daddy orders. "Okay. In July, Madge got a boyfriend named Drew. We drifted apart. I saw her occasionally at the mall and she said hi but that was it. Then, when I saw on the train to go to boarding school, she texted me like we never stopped talking. I talked to her and eventually she said "Drew and I broke up" so she just came crawling back. I said "oh" and then she started being really nasty so I told her that we're not friends and to stop talking to me." I say. He gestured for me to continue. "And then, I got to the school and met Jo, Ann, Finn, Peeta and saw Gale. We instantly became friends. Madge started calling me and saying I replaced her when we stopped being friends for a few months before that. Eventually she started calling almost every day and it was honestly harassment. And then one day, I was laying with my head in Peeta's lap when she called. We started arguing and eventually Peeta took my phone and told her she needs to stop harassing me. She said its not harassment and then she said she's calling the cops and she hung up." I say. He nods. "And then about a month after that, we were in forth period and Haymitch said over the intercom that everyone needs to go back to their dorms and lock the doors and shut the blinds. I got locked out for fifteen minutes but he found me banging on the door and let me in." I say. He sighs and nods. "And then when I got to my dorm I called Peeta to make sure him and the guys were okay. He said Gale thinks we were in lockdown and I remembered Uncle Haymitch was outside and I freaked out and tried to get out but Johanna tackled me and her and Annie pinned me on my bed while Annie consoled Peeta. Then we heard a guy outside screaming my name and said "you got the love of my life in jail!" And then he said Madge and then he said "you got the love if my life taken away from me so now I'm gonna take yours!" I started screaming and I passed out. A cop died." I say. Dad looks shocked. "And then today I went to Greasy Sae's and we were talking and then she said that Madge was watching me. And then I got up to run home when Madge grabbed my arm." I hold up my arm which is bruised from Glimmer. "So I did what I did to Glimmer and ran off. She followed me and tackled me in the yard. You know everything that happened from there." I cross my arms and sit back, waiting for him to say something. He sighs and scrubs his face. "Okay. Alright I guess that makes sense. You wanna tell me why you had that language coming out of my mouth?" He asks. "I got made because she um...said Peeta should be dead..." I mumble. Dad sighs. "That language..." He sighs. "Daddy think. If you were getting the crap beaten out of you and then someone says Mama should be dead, you would be cursing too." I say. He sighs again. "I suppose." He says. He stands up and starts pacing. "Are you a virgin?" He asks. My jaw drops. Oh god. Am I getting the talk again?  
"Yes," I say. "Boo, when someone loves someone very much-"

Two hours later, at ten thirty, I am finally released upstairs. I walk into my bedroom where Peeta, Johanna and Gale are in a intense whispered conversation. I silently shut the door. "How much trouble are you in?" Jo whispers. "None." I say, laying down on my bed. "Then what the hell were you doing for three hours?" Gale whispers. I huff as I feel my cheeks heat up. I don't even have a plausible answer that won t cause me to die of embarrassment.

Well? Like? Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games -KatPeeta22 


	11. Chapter 11

erything gets explained. Don't hate because how she was in the beginning.

I didn't realize how hard it is to sleep when your still guilty about a fight with your boyfriend, when your mind is racing with everything.  
Your dad coming home. Your ex best friend who's boyfriend tried to kill your boyfriend gets out of jail. You fighting with her. You getting into a fight with your boyfriend. Making up. The three hour time difference doesn't make it any easier. Peeta and Gale are sleeping downstairs, Mama and Daddy are in their room, Jo is in my room on the floor and Rory and Prim are in Prim's room. I sigh and look at the time. Four. I haven't had a single hour of sleep. Or minute. Or second.

I throw the covers off me, step over Johanna, grab my phone, pick up my tan knit sweater that's hanging from the back of my door and go downstairs. I go into the kitchen and warm up water in the microwave. It beeps loudly and I rip the door open, freezing when I hear a sigh and then the rustling of sheets. I open the cabinet, which creaks and get out a tea bag from the box. I shrug on my sweater because I'm freezing and bounce the tea bag up and down in the hot water. When it turns black, I throw the tea bag away and put sugar and then open the fridge and get out the milk, flinching when the door slams. "Shit!" I hiss under my breath. I kept the light off. I stir the tea, careful not to let the spoon hit the side. I put the spoon in the sink and then grab my phone and head for the front door. I shrug and walk out front, sitting on the front step. I silently drink my tea and then set it on the step next to me. Around an hour later, when the sky is turning slightly pink, I begin to drift in and out if conciseness. I force myself up, pick up my cup and turn the knob. It doesn't budge. Great. Locked out. I lay down on the porch and mess around on my phone. It slips from my fingers and smashes into my face. It slides down onto my chest, still lit up. I'm out before I can even shut the light off.

I wake up to the feeling of being airborn. I gasp and open my eyes. Oh. I'm being carried in the house by Peeta. He looks down at me. He sets me down on the couch. Everyone is up and the house smells like bacon. I'm so tired. "What time is it?" I mumble, flipping onto my stomach with my eyes shut. "Seven." Daddy replies. "But we're going out today. So we have to be up." Daddy says. I moan. "I'm tired." I whine. He frowns. "Two questions. How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" He asks. "Um...hour and a half." I mumble. "Why were you sleeping on the porch?" He asks. "I couldn't sleep so I made tea. I drank it on the porch and got locked out so I just slept there." I mumble. "Get up. You have four hours to sleep in the car." He urges. I sigh and stand up. "Where's my phone? It was right here." I say, tapping my chest. I hit something hard and frown. I pull the hem of my tank top and see my phone wedged in my bra. It's not sideways, it's perfectly flat. I frown and stick my hand down there and grab it. My father sighs and shakes his head. "Go get ready. Wear sneakers. We're gonna be outside all day." He says. I see everyone is already dressed. I sigh and stumble upstairs, nearly tripping. I get a pair of my shredded light blue skinny jeans and Prim barges into my room. "Your wearing this." She says, holding up the shirt she made me wear on the first day of school. That shirt used to have stains but now it's white again. It had stains from getting in that fight with Glimmer. I groan. "And these." She throws my vans and no-show socks at me. I sigh and get another bra and underwear and then trudge to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and then get out, dress, brush my hair, braid it and head downstairs. I plug my phone into charge. "Katniss." Mama calls. I walk into the living room, which had the dining room attached. Everyone is at the table. I sit down next to Peeta and we start eating. Then a question gets in my head and I blurt it. "Daddy have you ever been shot?" I ask. My eyes go wide and I cover my mouth with me hand while everyone stares at me in shock. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." I say. "Yes," Daddy replies. "In the shoulder." I slowly get up and wash my plate since I'm done eating and tired of sitting there and doing nothing. My father clears his throat. "You kids do whatever you want. Come back for lunch and the we'll leave. We're staying the night at the place we're going." He says. Everyone puts their dishes in the dishwasher. "But I have something to discuss with your mother so I don't want you in the house." Daddy adds. I shrug and walk into the living room. Everyone follows. Prim and Rory slip out the door. Johanna and Gale disappear outside. They probably are going somewhere private to make out. We never get a chance to make out at the school. I have never made out with Peeta, just pecks here and there. I don't think he knows how crazy it makes me. I take my phone and shove it in my pocket and then take Peeta's hand and drag him out the door. "I wanna show you something." I say. He makes a humming noise and suddenly lifts me up and put me on his back, causing me to squeal loudly. Oh well. If they parents think I'm squealing because I'm kissing Peeta or something, I don't really care. They gave me the sex talk last night anyways. Which means they expect me to be having sex. "Where to?" Peeta asks. "Go to the backyard." I say. "Why?" He asks. I lean forwards and plant a kiss on his cheek and then trail down to his neck. "Oh well aren't you cute." He mumbles, trudging to the backyard. "I'm going to be incapable of walking if you keep that up." He grumbles. I keep kissing him, just to piss him off. "Where to?" He asks. There's a forest in the backyard. I could live there. He knows it to, with how many stories I've told him and Finn, Gale, Annie and Jo. Gale is included in some of them. "The forest." I mumble, kissing his cheek again. I know I'm driving him crazy because his arms are locked tightly around my legs. The causes me to laugh again his neck. He stops walking and puts me down. "What? Do you not like it when I kiss you?" I whine, kissing his lips and then walking into the forest. Daddy taught me to hunt. I can hear anything. He walks behind me, his footfalls loud. I wonder...  
I walk over to the log and stick my hand inside. "What are you doing?" He asks. I feel my hand hit something hard. I give it a good tug and it comes loose. My bow. I dig deeper and find the sheath. I swing the sheath over my should and continue to trudge through the forest. I know from experience to keep my bow loaded at all times. Peeta follows me silently. When we start to go uphill, the complaints being. "Are we there yet?" He whines. I smile. "We have a while." I say. He groans. He keeps complaining once every fifteen minutes for an hour. Eventually I whip around. "Come here." I order. He trails off on his complaint and trudges over to me. I stand behind him and jump on his back. He starts protesting. "God I'm not going to kiss you! You'd think me being your girlfriend you'd want to me kiss you, but no! Now walk till I tell you to stop." I say. I cover his eyes with me hands as he starts walking. "You know I still want you to kiss me. Just not while I walk." He says. I sigh. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Me wanting to kiss you senseless while you walk?" I ask. He mutters something under his breath. I realize I just admitted to wanting to kiss him senseless. It's not a lie. "What'd you say?" He asks as we come to our destination. "Stop walking." I add. He sighs. "I said "I wouldn't know," he says. I hop off his back and keep one hand over his eyes while I move to the front of him. "Me neither," I whisper. I fight the urge to say "But your gonna find out" because I honestly don't think he will. I feel like we'll never make out. "Ready?" I ask. He nods. I remove my hands and he gasps. I took him to the lake. There's a little hut off to the side. "Wanna go swimming?" I ask. "I don't have my suit on..." He says. "Me neither." I say, pulling my shirt off so I'm in my bra. He stares at me. My face. I can tell he's fighting looking lower. "It's just like a bathing suit." I say, unbuttoning my jeans. He grabs both my hands to stop me. "If your Dad finds out, we'll get in so much trouble." He whispers. "We're like seven miles away from my house. Nobody followed us, I would know. We could scream on the too of our lungs at the same time and there isn't a soul to find us." I say. I pause. "Unless you don't want to go swimming." I say. I have on black underwear and a black bra. I don't have to worry about my clothes being see through. He scratches the back of his neck. "Fine. Don't swim. But I'm going swimming." I say. I slide my jeans down and put them on a rock where I add my shirt. He fidgets. "Fine. I'll go in my shorts." He says, pulling his shirt off and dumping his phone and wallet next to mine in the grass. "But..." He trails off nervously. "But?" I press. He sighs. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to contain myself..." He trails off again, avoiding my eye contact. "Then don't," I say, kicking my shoes off and stuffing my socks in them. I turn around and stick my ankle in the water. It's cold. I aloe hiss escapes me. "It's freezing." I say. He slowly walks over to me and sticks his ankle in the water. "Just warning you, this drops off. When you get to your shins, it drops off." I say. He looks at me. He's struggling. His eyes are so dark they're almost black. My ankle starts to itch suddenly, really bad. I bend down and scratch it when suddenly, Peeta lifts me up so my legs around around his waist and kisses me. I gasp in shock but he kisses harder, almost what seems desperately. I raise my arms so they're around his neck and he etched me away from the water, laying my down in the grass and hovering over me. Shit. I raise my hands to his hair and tangle my fingers in his blonde curls, pulling him closer to me. I told him not to contain himself. But now I can't contain myself. Can I stop?  
Can he stop?  
Oh god. Minutes pass. And I am so thankful when my phone starts blaring. We both pull away. "Don't answer," he whispers, running his hand through my hair. I bite my lip and shake my head. "Peeta..." I whimper. He looks at me. What if he takes this the wrong way and he breaks up with me? I have tears welling in my eyes. He sits back, grabbing my hands so I'm sitting up, sitting on my feet. "I...I can't." I whisper. "Can't what?" He whispers. "I can't...do...what we would have done...not yet." I say weakly, avoiding his eye contact. "I'm not ready. I'm only sixteen. Please don't hate me and break up with me. I can't live without you but I'm just not ready. I want to wait till we're older. I'm too young and quite frankly, so are you." He's silent for a long time and the tears start slipping down my cheeks. I quickly get up and pull my shirt back on, then my jeans. He gets up and walks over to me, taking my hands. "I don't..." He pauses, thinking. "I agree wholly with you. It's too soon for that. I was honestly happy when your phone started ringing because I was freaking out and couldn't pull away." He says. I sigh, relived. "Me too..." I whisper. He pulls his shirt on and puts his phone and wallet back in his pocket. "But that doesn't mean we can't kiss..." I trail off. He laughs. I hear a noise that sounds far off. My hunting senses kick in and I put a finger to my lips as I drab my bow and arrows. I pick up my phone and shove it in my pocket. "Katniss wha-" "Shh!" I hiss. "Listen!" He sighs. I hear a twig snap. I tense, slowly loading my bow. I point it in the direction of the noises. I fight back a scream when the least expected person comes into view. Madge Undersee. Her eyes grow wide. She knows for a 100% fact I never miss. Her hands fly up into the air. "Katniss! Don't shoot!" She pleads. I keep my bow pointed directly at her chest. "What do you want?" I hiss. Peeta looks confused. "I want to talk to you." She whispers. "Please?" She says. "Katniss-" "Peeta, Madge, Mage, Peeta." I hiss through my teeth. "Katniss please can we talk?" She says. I hesitate. She could be armed. "Empty your pockets." I say. She digs through her pockets and drops some loose change, her phone, wallet and a pack of gum. I give her a long look. "Take your shirt off." I say. "What! No!" She says. "Then get the hell away from me and my boyfriend before I release that arrow into your hand and then tie a bolder to your goddamn ankle and push you into the lake." I say. She pulls her shirt off, leaving her in just her jeans. I give her a look again. "And your pants." I say. She slides her pants off. "Turn around. Slowly!" I order. She slowly turns in a circle. "Can I put my hands down now? Or are you still gonna shoot me?" She says with a smirk. I feel my heart lift. She's like my Madge now. Stop Katniss. She could be acting. "I'm not lowering my bow." I say. She sighs. "Not start talking." I add. "I had schizophrenia. It's a mental illness. It makes you do insane things. I didn't go to jail, I went to rehab. Drew made me get it. He raped me. That's why we broke up. He was dilusional and tried to kill Peeta. Last night when we fought, I had a withdrawal and lost it. The curse for schizophrenia is love. And my parents are dead. I'm an orphan. I ran away. I have nothing. Katniss, I can't tell you how sorry I am." She says. I don't lower my bow. "Why should I believe you?" I snarl. "You know me better than most. You know I'm not going to believe something that bizarre that easily." She holds out her wrist. "Come see." She says. Her eyes. The first thing I notice that's different about her when I step closer to her is her eyes. They're not her normal blue. They're dark and filled with hurt. She had deep, dark bags and is extremely sickly skinny. Her ribs are showing. Peeta has a death grip on my arm. I don't worry. "It's okay." I assure him. He looks hesitant. "Peeta I'm armed." I say. He sighs and slowly releases me. I walk over to Madge so I'm standing directly next to her like we used to do when we would look at something on her phone. Her wrist has a rehab bracelet on it. She slowly slides down the bracelet and I can clearly see scars. One looks fresh. She's been cutting? "I got put into rehab because I was cutting because of Drew. He wouldn't let me talk to you. Eventually my Daddy called the cops and got him arrested. That's when I talked to you through text. I lost it. That's the night I started cutting. Then I got to rehab and was diagnosed with schizophrenia." She whispers. I feel tears welling in my eyes. I slowly back up so I'm back to Peeta. "Do you believe me?" She whispers, tears slipping down her cheeks. Madge. Oh my god. Poor Madge. I throw my bow on the ground and hug her. "I'm sorry!" I sob. "It's my fault! I should have known! Paid attention!" She's crying too. "It's not your fault! Drew was good at hiding things." She whispers. I pull away. "What are you going to do?" I ask. "I don't know. Mama and Daddy are gone. Drew killed them and went after Peeta. I've got nothing. Nobody." She says. I sniff. I turn around and pick up my bow. "Lets go." I say, taking Peeta's hand and Madge's and walking down the hill. We walk the hour. I honestly believe Madge. This is my Madge. I walk into the house. "Daddy! Mama!" I shout. Madge is so hesitant. Mama and Daddy are watching a movie. "We need to talk. And it's important." I say, dropping my bow on the floor. Madge is waiting by the back door. Mama and Daddy can't see her. "Have you been crying?" Daddy asks. I nod and put up a finger. "Don't freak out." I say. I grab Madge hand and pull her into the living room. My Dad looks just as furious as my Mom. "Katniss!" Mama shouts. "Are you not thinking!" "Please just listen-" "Get out!" Daddy shouts. "Listen! Please!" I plead, more tears slipping down my cheeks. They both start shouting things and I start crying. "SHUT UP!" I scream, my hands in fists. Peeta looks shocked. Both my parents stop shouting. "Would you just listen!" I add angrily. "Fine. You have one minute." My Daddy says through his teeth, his grey eyes dark. I sigh. "Tell them exactly what you showed me." I say. "First, where are your clothes?" Mama asks. "It's not important, mother." I hiss. "Give me your phone." My father says. I don't clothed to argue, I just hand it to her. "One minute starts now." Dad says. Madge starts to tell them everything. A minute passes and they don't stop her. I start to feel sick to my stomach. Her ribs are showing, sticking out. I can hear her stomach growl but she acts like it didn't happen. When she's done, my parents don't look convinced. She slowly holds out her arm. They look at the bracelet, which says the rehab center name and the name of her mental illness, and her full name. They both start to look a bit convinced. Madge is like a second daughter to my parents. She and I grew up together. That's why, when Madge slides up her bracelet to show the scars, my mother starts sobbing and jumps up to hug Madge. "Katniss go get some fresh clean clothing and start a bath." Daddy orders. I go upstairs and get her a pair of my jeans that are super small and a t-shirt. And a new pair of underwear that I've never worn and my smallest bra. I fold them neatly and walk into the bathroom, starting the water and plugging the drain. I wait till it's filled halfway to stop the water. I go back downstairs. Peeta's just standing there awkwardly. "So you ran away?" Mama asks. "It was terrible there. The dinner was scraps. I was there for one night. The only blanket was a sheet. The house mother would hit you for doing one thing wrong." Madge says. Mama looks up. "It's ready." I say. "Okay, go with Katniss." Mama whispers. Madge follows me to the bathroom. I start to leave but she grabs my arm. "Don't. If you do I may um...take advantage of the razor..." She says. I sit down on the toilet hands me the razors and shuts the curtain. I hear the front door slam and then Johanna, Gale, Prim and Roey's voices and laughter fill the house. "Brainless!" Jo shouts. Their voices fall silent and I hear hushed whispers. Madge sighs. "They're terrible at whispering." She says. "It's obvious they're talking about me." I sigh. "I'm sorry." I say. "Why? You've-" she sucks in a breath and I hear water slosh. She gasps. "Done nothing wrong." The water starts to drain and I stick my arm in, holding her a towel. She comes out and wraps herself up. Johanna barges into the bathroom. "I'm Johanna. Kat's best friend." She says. "One of my best friends." I say. "I'm Madge. Kat's..." She trails off. "Other best friend." I fill.  
Madge doesn't look fazed as she drops her towel and dresses. Neither does Johanna, I, however, feel my cheeks hear up and I look down. "You were always so pure." Madge says. "I was not!" I protest. Johanna and Madgr snicker and I can hear quiet laughter downstairs. I huff and walk out if the bathroom, Madge follows, fully dressed. "Peeta, and I pure?" I ask. "Oh course not." He says, fighting a smile. "Your lying!" I say. "Gale?" I ask. "Your pure." He replies. "Prim?" She giggles. That's enough of an answer. She looks happy. Excited, for some reason. And so does everyone else, even Johanna. Madge looks confused. "Rory?" I ask hopefully. He sniggers. "Daddy?" He tries to fight a smile but it breaks out anyways. "Sorry Boo." I groan. "Mama?" I ask. She sighs. "Your pure." She says. I cross my arms and sit down on the couch. "I hate you all." I say. "Even me?" Peeta asks playfully. I glare at him. "Especially you." I hiss. He just rolls his eyes and strides over to me. He plants a kiss right on my mouth. "Katniss. Madge, sit down." Daddy orders. Mama gets up and is gone for a few minutes and then comes back with a bowl and a cup. She sets the cup, which I see is water on the table in front of Madge and then hands her a bowl of ravioli. She shoves food, probably starving. I snort when I think Mrs. Trinket would be flinching and glaring. And then I start laughing so hard I have tears pouring down my cheeks. "I think your thinking what I'm thinking." Jo says. "Mrs. Trinket?" She asks. I nod and Gale and Peeta join our laughter. Prim and Rory join eventually and it's a good five minutes after Madge is done eating before we stop. My parents are smiling, even though they don't understand why we're laughing. "Okay, calm down. We are about to have a serious discussion." Mother says. I sit back with my hand over my mouth, snorting occasionally. "Madge, we called your rehab center." Daddy says. Her hands start to shake. "And?" She whispers. "It's okay. We just called to confirm you were telling the truth." Mama soothes. She sighs. "And we called your orphanage." Daddy adds quietly. Tears start slipping down her cheeks. "And?" She whispers. "And we told them we're adopting you." Mama whispers. It takes me a good five minutes of them repeating it to me for me to concentrate on what they're saying. Eventually, Johanna groans and slaps me. "THEY'RE ADOPTING MADGE!" She screams in my ear. Only knowing Johanna for one say, my parents already know this is Johanna's personality. "Adopting..." I trail off. "Yes. Adopting. Katniss, your sharing your room." Daddy says. I shake my head. "But I've got boarding school!" I say. "Well she's going with you, obviously." Mama says. "About that. You and Prim have a choice. Since your mother was working, you were sent to boarding school. Now that I'm home you can either come back home, or you can stay. It's your choice." Daddy says. I'm silent for a long time. If I stay here, I get to see Daddy. I get to have my old life back. But then if I go, I get to keep my boyfriend and my sport and my friends and I don't have to worry about my parents and them being down my neck every two seconds. Madge gets to come and we get to continue our friendship. I know staying in this town probably kills Madge and triggers withdrawals. "I want to stay at school." I say quietly, sitting back. Jo, Gale and Jo sigh in relief. "And Prim?" Daddy asks. "I'm with Kat." She says. "Okay. This means you get to go to school. Madge is going to be with you. Katniss, your calling your Uncle. No offense but he does whatever you say. Your the best at convincing people to do what you want because your extremely stubborn. So get to work." Daddy says, tossing me my phone. I dial Uncle Haymitch. "What sweetheart?" He grumbles. "Hey. Nice to talk to you, too." I say. I do my job best when I'm pacing so I get up and pace. "What?" He asks. "Madge is starting at the boarding school and your going to move me, Ann, Jo and her to a four bedroom dorm." I say. "Madge? That bitch that-" I cut him off by explaining everything. He sighs. "So I'm getting a their niece?" He asks for clarification. I sigh loudly. "I just said that." I say with an annoyed tone. "So get us a four bedroom dorm." I say. He sighs. "The only four bedroom dorm for girls your grade is taken." He says. "By who?" I demand. He sighs. "Glimmer and her bitches." He says. I groan. "So get her out!" I say. "I can't! The only way I can remove them is if one of them fight and draw blood." He says. "That's BS! Your the principle and the owner! You can do what you want!" I hear a long silence. "Alright. The dorms open." He says with a sigh. "Good. Madge, what classes do you want?" I ask. "Um...music and...archery! I've always wanted to learn!" She says. "She wants the same as me." I say. "Is she advanced? I can give her the exact same schedule as you." He says. "She's a straight A student. She's more advanced than Albert Einstein." I say. He sighs. "She has the same schedule as you." He says. I hang up. "Jo, we have a new dorm. Four roomer. We have a new roomie. Madge, we have the same schedule." I say. "Awesome! Four roomers has two beds like yours and a bunk!" Jo says. "Okay. Now for the complicated part." Daddy says. "We have to go to your house to get your stuff." He says. Madge nods. "Okay." She says. She pauses. "But...I might go a bit..." She trails off. "We won't let you do anything crazy." I assure her. "Now lets go." I jog upstairs and get sandals. "Everyone pact a overnight bag and sleep outside with." Daddy orders. "Lily, get the camp stuff ready while I take Madge." He orders. He walks out as I hand Madge the sandals. She slips them on and follows him. I go upstairs and get two pairs of jeans and stuff them in. I get two long sleeve shirts. Two pairs of sweatpants, two tank tops, two more long sleeve shirts, two bras and two underwear. I add my boots and six pairs of socks, my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, phone charger (even though we camp for real and don't do that cabin crap) I shrug and add my iPod. I stuff a pillow in, zip up the huge bag and trudge downstairs. "Katniss come help!" Mama shouts. I drop my bag on the couch and walk into the garage. I can't help but laugh. Mom is standing on top of the car, trying to get the tons of sleeping bags off the rack. "Let me do it." I say. She gets down. "I don't want you too. You could get hurt." She says I sigh. "Peeeeeeetttttttaaaaaa! Help!" I shout, sounding desperate. I hear fast heavy foktsteps and Peeta walks into the garage, looking panicked. He sighs. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He says. I smile. "Sorry. Can you help me?" He sighs. "With what?" He asks. I need you to lift me up so we can-" I'm pointing at the sleeping bags. He cuts me off by putting me on his shoulders, locking his hands on my legs and walk over to the shelf. I reach for the sleeping bags. They're pushed up against the wall. I sigh. "Mama, Baby, do you trust me?" I ask.  
"Yeah..." They both trail off. I put my hands on the shelf, which is wooden slats and won't break. I push and slowly lift myself onto the shelf. Peeta helps push me up. I lay on my stomach and get all the sleeping bags and throw them onto the ground. There's four bags. "Four bags for nine people?" I ask. Mama sighs. "Well figure it out." She says. I get the lantern and hand it to Peeta, who sets it on the ground. I get the mess kit, which is for a party of ten. I go to drop it but then I see a spider on my arm that's the size of my fist and I scream and swat at it, falling off the shelf. Peeta quickly catches me but I continue to swat at my arm, still screaming. Everyone comes running. I can't stop screaming and eventually, Peeta kisses me to shut me up. "What's wrong?" He asks, alarmed. He sets me onto my feet and I cower into his chest, my hands in fists over my eyes, shaking. He wraps his arms around my waist and tilts my head up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks. "There was a spider..." I say. Gale laughs and I give him the bird, earning a scold from my mother. Peeta looks like he's trying not to laugh. "It was the size of my fist Peeta! It was on my arm!" I shout, shoving him away from me. He laughs. "What do you want me to do?" He asks "Be a good boyfriend and kill it!" I say. He sighs and reaches up. He grabs onto the shelf and pulls himself up. I hear him laugh. "Katniss, that is not the size of your fist." He says. "I don't care if its the size of a grain of sugar! Kill it or I'll break up with you!" He just laughs and rolls his eyes. I hear a thump and then he hops down. "Your over dramatic." He says. I cross my arms. "Is it dead?" I demand. He grabs my waist and lifts me onto his shoulders. "See for yourself." He says. I shut my eyes. "I don't want to see!" I say. "Please! Just look. It's not big." He says. I sigh and open my eyes. "Are you kidding me! That thing's huge!" I say. Gale walks over and grabs my hand, bringing it towards the spider with a smirk. I scream and fall backwards. "Dammit Katniss!" Peeta says as Gale grabs my arm before I slam onto the ground. He doesn't even look fazed when my mother scolds him. "Your going to give yourself a concussion if you keep falling." He says, lifting me off the ground where I'm sitting. "Would you have actually broken up with him?" Prim asks. "Yeah, would you?" Mama adds. Peeta snorts. "She wouldn't. She can't resist this." He says, striking a pose like Finnick. I roll my eyes. "Your acting like Finn." I say. I turn around and walk into the kitchen. I get out all the water bottles, and trust me, there's a lot. I fill all of them with ice water. They're thermal bottles so they will stay cool. I screw on all the tops and then walk into the garage. It's on the shelf again. I sigh heavily and get on the car, not wanting to call Peeta. I reach towards the shelf and have to really stretch-  
I scream escapes my lips as I slip and fall face first, putting my hands out to make sure my head doesn't hot the ground. Oh gosh. My chest. I hear the sound of running and then there's hands on my arms, gently helping me up. "Katniss, what happened?" Mama asks. "I fell off the car..." I mumble, groaning in pain. "The car?" Peeta repeats. "Did you hit your head?" He asks, checking me for injuries. "No," I groan again. "Where's it hurt." He says. I sigh and fidget uncomfortably. I mumble it. "We can't hear you." Jo says, irritated. I keep my gaze set on the groin as I say loudly in an annoyed tone, "My chest!" They all start guffawing. I glare at them and then storm out of the garage. They're still laughing when they disappear upstairs. "Want Peeta to kiss it? Make it feel better?" Gale jokes. "Shut up!" I shout. Their laughter gets louder. I huff and go back to the garage, slamming the door as loud as possible. I'm so angry that I climb back on top of the car and launch myself at the shelf. I push the huge cooler on the ground and stare at it. I hop down off the shelf and take the cooler into the kitchen and for a half hour, I start to fill it. I hear the front door open and then slam shut. "Where's boo?" I hear Daddy ask. "No clue. She's kind of...angry at us. We haven't seen her in a half hour." Mama says. I roll my eyes and walk into the living room. "You haven't even looked." I say. I turn to Daddy. "I packed the cooler." I say. He sighs. "Okay. We have a problem." He says. We give him our full attention. "We only have five sleeping bags. There's nine of us." He says. I shrug. "You and Mama share. Jo and Gale. Me and Peeta. Then Madge, Rory and Prim have their own." I reply. He hesitates. I groan. "Dad. We're not going to have sex!" I burst. "Katniss-" he begins. "Dad! Peeta and I just made out for the first time today!" I say. Peeta's face and neck goes red and he looks down. Madge and Jo snicker, Prim giggles and Rory and Gale laugh. Dad and Mom just look uncomfortable. "Katniss I really don't need to know about that..." Daddy trails off. "You don't need to know about my sex life either, but you seem pretty interested!" I reply exaggeeated. "You said you didn't have a sex life yet." Mama says. "Yeah! Did you lie to us?" Daddy demands. I feel my face grow hot. "I didn't lie!" I burst. They look unconvinced. "Honestly! Who am I going to have sex with?" I demand, crossing my arms. "Your boyfriend." Mama says. "We only just made out!" I burst. Peeta clears his throat and then disappears upstairs. "Great! Now you made him mad!" I say. "Katniss, have you had sex?" Daddy demands. "No!" I hiss. He sighs. "Lets go," he says. "Let me retrieve my boyfriend." I hiss, stomping upstairs. "It's not our fault, you know. You better wipe your attitude!" Dad shouts after me as I walk into my bedroom. "Shut up," I mutter, slamming my door and locking it. He's there, leaning on the windowsill, staring out at the backyard. He doesn't turn around. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "For...bringing it up." I add. He sighs. "It's fine." He mutters. "It's just embarrassing." I sigh. "Agreed," Then I get to thinking. Yesterday we got into a fight. Today I threatened to break up with him if he didn't do what I say. And now I'm running around, informing everyone about something entirely between me and Peeta. He's looking at me now. I feel my eyes well up. Oh god. Oh god. He's gonna break up with me. I just know it. "What's wrong?" He whispers. Tears slips down my cheeks. "How can you stand me? I'm terrible to you. We get into a fight because I was being dramatic. Then I threaten to break up with you just to get what I want and now I go around and blab about something between us that's private!" I whisper. He walks over to me and wipes my tears. "I can stand you because I love you. We got into a fight because you got upset. I'm not mad at you for that. Everyone has their moments. You said so yourself you wouldn't have actually broken up with me. You were playing around. And you blabbed because you would probably have gotten in trouble if you didn't. Stop hating on yourself before I die of a broken heart." He says, pushing my up against the wall. "Why would you die of a broken heart? You shouldn't love me-" He kisses me roughly, angry. He pulls away a minute later and locks eyes with me. His eyes are black. From anger. They're hard and cold. "I said stop." He whispers angrily. I try to hide how much he's scaring me. "I'm sorry." I whisper, avoiding his eye contact. He backs away. "Look at me," he whispers. I force my gaze up to lock eyes with him. He gives me a long look. "Am I scaring you?" He asks. I can't tell him. Not really. "No," I lie. "Are you lying to me?" He asks. It's no use. "Yes." I whisper. He takes me face in his hands and softly starts kissing my face all over, mumbling "I'm sorry" every time his lips are about to connect with my face again. Each kiss sends a shock with warmth and tingles shooting through my body and goosebumps raising on my arms. Eventually I move so my lips are connected with his, my fingers tangled in his curls, pulling him closer to me fiercely. He sighs against my lips and pulls away. "We can't kiss. Everyone is waiting downstairs." He whispers, running his thumb across my cheekbone on the left side of my face. I sigh and kiss him again and then look around my room. I walk to the closet and rip it open. "Katniss hurry up!" Dad calls. I sigh. "Go unlock the door please." I say to Peeta. He unlocks the door and then sits down on my bed. I start digging through my closet. I get out my heavy jacket and toss it on the bed. Daddy knocks quietly on the door and then slips on. I peer over my shoulder at him and then go back to digging through my closet. Daddy walks over and plucks something off the shelf over my head. "You'll need this." He says, tossing my mittens on the bed. I sigh sharply and keep digging. "Where is it." I mumble. I give up on the closet and walk to my dresser, ripping open the first drawer. "What are you looking at?" Daddy asks. I sigh. "I don't know what it's called. It's that hat thing that hangs down so it covers your ears." I say. I continue to dig through the drawers and eventually Peeta starts helping me. He looks over my shoulder. "Is this it?" He asks, picking up the hat from the drawer. I sigh. "Yes. Thank you." I toss it on the bed and get out the four more I have. Yes, I have five of them. I pick up the mittens and the. Set them back down and go back to the closet, stretching so I can grab more of them. I feel hands on my waist and I'm lifted. I grab the two more mittens and then my two scarfs. Peeta sets me down and I wrap the black scarf around my neck, get the three sets of mittens, the five hats and go downstairs, holding everything with one hand while I struggle to get the zipper of my backpack open. Madge gets up and unzips the second zipper, that contains my bra, underwear and socks. "Thanks." I say, dumping everything. "Okay. We're taking two cars. We have two stops. Everyone better get in a car quickly or you may not be with who you want to." Daddy says. I pick up my bag and stalk off to the garage, getting into the front seat of Mama's car. Everyone runs out. All of us get to be in Mama's car except for Prim. Peeta is behind me, Jo in the middle, Gale behind Mama and then Madge behind Gale and Eory behind Peeta. This car seats seven. I drop my bag at my feet and dig my phone out. "Where are we going?" I ask Mama. "My lips are sealed." She says. I groan loudly and dig through the middle console, getting out the car charger and plugging it in. "Am I going to get in trouble?" Madge asks. "Why would you get in trouble?" I ask, turning to face her. "Because I ran away." She mumbles. "I'm sure they'll get over it." I say. "We won't let them do anything." Mama soothes. Dad beeps his horn and I reach up and press the button to open the garage door. Mama backs out and we follow Daddy. All my tiredness comes back and I desperately wish I was able to reach Peeta. But I can't. I yawn and rest my head on the window. "So. Why did you have so little sleep last night?" Mama asks. No way am I telling them I couldn't sleep because of guilt. I shrug and shut my eyes. "Dunno..." I mumble. I feel a poke in my ribs. "Well stay awake!" Jo says. "Why?" I ask through another yawn. "Please?" She asks. Sigh softly. "But I'm so tired." I whimper. I hear a clicking noise and then the radio comes to life. The song on makes me giggle. It's Party in the USA. "Sing!" Peeta urges, poking me in the ribs. I giggle again. "No." I whine. Everyone keeps begging me but the song ends before I give in. Daddy, who is in front of us with us following him, pulls into CVS and parks the car. He gets out and walks over to the car, on my side, tapping on my window. I put the window down. "I'll just be right back." He says. Mama nods and he walks off. "What do we have to do to get you to stay awake?" Gale demands. I smile a little. "Let me gain some energy." I say. Peeta unbuckles and gets out of the car. "I'm going to make you up." He says. "How...?" I ask. He smiles evilly and leans over me, unbuckling my seatbelt. "What are you-" He pulls me out of the car and forces me to stand up. "Lets go." He says. "Go do what?" I ask. I think everyone knows what he's going to do because they all get out of the car except Mama, who is watching with a smile on her face. Peeta leans close me, so close that I'm pressed against the car. "Are you going to wake up?" He whispers saucily, inches from my lips. I swallow nervously and etch my way to the front of the car. He puts his arm against the car to ensure I don't go anywhere. "Are you?" He whispers, his lips almost touching mine. So close I can feel the heat of his skin against my own. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. "I-I-I don't k-know." I stutter breathlessly. He grins. "Are you sure?" He asks, placing his hand on my hip. Everyone is watching with smirks, including Prim and Daddy, who has now joined us. I'm not stupid, I know he's going to seduce me and then do something to wake me up. "Are you sure?" He repeats. He doesn't know it, but I have a plan. I've always got a plan. I slowly raise my hands to tangle in his hair. His eyes slowly go dark. Ha. It's working. "I'm sure." I whisper. "She's up to something." Jo hisses to everyone. Mama is out of the car now. "She's always up to something." Madge says, making everyone but me and Peeta snigger. Now it's Peeta fighting to keep his eyes open. I can't even fight my evil smirk as I slowly give him a soft, loving kiss. And then I pull away and climb onto the roof of the car. "Yes Peeta. I'm sure." I say. "No fair!" He says, reaching for me I scoot to the other side so he can't get me. He goes around and I move again. We keep doing this and eventually he huffs. He doesn't realize I'm wide awake. "Ready to give up?" I ask sweetly, quickly ducking down and kissing him and then drawing back as he attempts to grab me. "Never." He says. "We out rule you." He says. I smile. "You may, but that doesn't mean you'll catch me." I whisper. Someone grad me from behind and lifts me onto their shoulders. "Gale Hawthorne! Put me down!" I shriek. "Alright." He ducks his head, pretending to drop me. I squeal. Someone grabs me from behind and I'm pushed against the car by my boyfriend. I'm still tired and I know after ten minutes in the car, I'll be dead asleep. "Awake yet?" He whispers, trying to seduce me. I smile. "Sure I am." I whisper. Okay, so maybe I don't always have a plan, because he starts tickling my ribs and I start laughing like crazy. I'm bending over, hysterical. He keeps tickling me. He's actually holding me up. "Wait, lets make this better." Gale walks over and presses me against the car, standing off to the side while Peeta tickles me. "S-stop! P-please s-stop!" I beg, crying from laughing so hard. He doesn't. "P-Peeta please!" I beg. I want him to stop but I can't stop laughing. If he doesn't stop, I'm going to pee myself from laughing. Somehow, I manage to get Gale off me. Peeta stops. "Awake yet?" He asks. Everyone is smiling and I'm gasping. Peeta looks proud. I huff. "I hate you." I moan. He laughs. "You love me." He says.  
"No I don't! I hate you!" I say, shoving him lightly. He sniggers. He leans over and slowly kisses me, pulling away after ten seconds. "Still hate me?" He asks sweetly. I huff. "I hate you because I love you so much." I get back in my seat in the car and everyone else gets in, laughing. I buckle my seatbelt and stare out the window as the scenery shoots past. I feel a gentle tap on my right shoulder and them something is dropped. It falls to the ground and I look down at the ground of the car near the door. It's a price of paper. I frown and unfold it.

So are you ever going to let me read your story?

I hesitate. It's Peeta. I chew on my bottom lip for a moment and then fold the paper and set it on my lap, digging through my backpack. Of course I brought my notebook. I get my pencil and use my notebook as a desk.

Eh...

I hand the paper back to him. "You could at lest try to be discreet about it." Johanna says. Peeta hands me the note.

Please?

I sigh and bite my lip.

When I write a good one that I approve of, you can read it

I hand it back to him.

Pleeeeaaassssssse? Just one page? At least?

I fidget uncomfortably.

I don't really know...

I hand it back to him. It's a moment before its passed back.

Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles and whip cream and chocolate syrup on top?

I laugh.

Fine...if you insist

I hand it back to him. "Are you talking about sex?" Mother demands, earning a laugh from everyone but Peeta and I. "No mother. Just because we're talking without telling you what we're talking about, doesn't automatically mean we're talking about sex." I say in a slightly annoyed voice. Peeta passes the note back to me. His handwriting looks like it was attacked by a tornado compared to mine. Mine is perfectly straight as elegant and in cursive. That's how I write. It makes you look better with teachers.

This is so embarrassing.

I snicker.

Just picture everyone naked. Now THAT'S embarrassing!

I fold it and pass it back. I hear him laugh and then there's almost a three minute pause and I'm starting to think he's done with the notes but then the paper is dropped in my lap. I unfold it and then snort and start laughing.

I think I can do that... ;)

"What's funny?" Mama demands. She reaches for the note and I quickly shove it in my bra. "Nothing!" I say. Gale laughs, Rory snorts and Madge and Jo guffaw. Peeta's smiling a little, his gaze set on the window. "They're so talking about sex." Gale says. I don't reply. I shift in my seat so my back is pressed against the car door and I pull the crinkled note out and quickly write a reply.

Your an idiot

I hand it back to him. He smiles. He hands it back.

Well thank you

I start to write.

You re welcome.

It's five minutes before I get a reply, and it's spent with him thinking, writing, thinking, writing and then he passes it to me.

When can I read it?! I want to read it noooooooowwwww!  
And aren't you going to ask how I go tis paper? Doesn't it look familiar? Just kidding. I took it from my notebook.

I start to write a reply.

You can read it when we manage to get alone again. Maybe we can go back to the lake or something. (We could sneak out there when everyone goes to bed, sleep there and sneak back before they wake up)  
And why do you have a notebook? Is it for school?

I fold it neatly and hand it back to him.

If we get caught sneaking out, we will get in so much trouble. If we're just passing notes and they think we're talking about sex, imagine how it would look if we were caught sneaking in the house, tired and dirty in the early morning. I'd rather not say why I have a notebook...unless you beg. And you have to CONVINCE me. ;)

I sigh quietly.

God my parents are so nosy sometimes! It's not fair! WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA! When we get to wherever we're going, we can sneak away. Who cares if they catch us! I've gotten the talk two times. They obviously think I'm "active" anyways so let them assume. They're just temperamental adults with their tampons shoved up to far. And okay, you don't have to tell me *note the sadness*  
How am I supposed to convince you?

I hand the note back to him. I hear a long pause and then Peeta bursts out laughing. He starts to write and I wait paitently. It's another five minutes before the note is dropped in my lap.

That's the way parents are, baby. It's their job to be nosy and pushy. And I want to sneak away, but the last thing I want is to get on the bad side of your parents. Really Kat? How do you come up with this stuff? Their tampon shove up too far? Honestly! (That's why I was laughing) And to convince me...well...I'll let you figure that out

I bite my lip while smiling a little.

Well it's not fair! I am going to be seventeen in May and you turned seventeen on the 12th of this month! No offense, and not to freak you out, but who gives a fuck if we actually DID do it. They can't do anything about it. Sure they may be pissed, it they'd be pissed if I was twenty! And yes honestly. Oh, and that's not fair! You have to give me a hint on how to convince you!

I sigh and hand the note back to him. He hands it back to me moments later.

Are you saying what I think your saying...? And I'm not giving you any hints.

I chomp down on my lip. What does he think I'm saying?

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, resting my head back against the window and closing my eyes. "Are you guys arguing?" Mama finally asks. "No," I say. I sigh and write a reply.

Depends...what do you think I'm saying?

There's a long silence and then he hands it back to me.

We shouldn't be talking about this on paper...

I groan and crumble up the paper. "Katniss, I want that paper." Mother orders. "No," I reply. I can tell she's getting pissed off but there's no way in hell I'm giving her the paper. "Give me that paper right now Katniss Joy, or I'm pulling over the car." She says. I cross my arms across my chest. "Katniss, just give her the paper!" Peeta says. I don't. She pulls over. I take my chance and quickly get out of the car, ripping the paper into a million peices that there's no way she can read any of the words. Mama looks pissed. I get back in the car and slam the door, dropping the shreds in her hands. "There." I say. Everyone's jaws are slacked and Mama's eyes are dark. I think she is literally speechless. Daddy is pulled over in front of us. Mama doesn't even say anything, she just takes my phone. "You won't see this for a week." She says angrily. "Good. Not like you care. Because destroying my life is your favorite thing to do!" She opens her mouth to say something but I get out of the car, slam the door and walk over to dads car, getting inside. I slam the door and buckle my seatbelt. Both Daddy and Prim are staring at me. "Why did you just rip up that paper?" Daddy asks. "Because me an Peeta were passing a note and mom instantly we're talking dirt and she demanded to see the note! I'm aloud to talk to my boyfriend without everyone budding in!" "Why didn't you just give her the note if you apparently have nothing to hide?" Dad asks skeptically. "Because I want to talk to my boyfriend without having her bud in!" I say. "Daddy I'm almost seventeen years old! Why can't I talk to Peeta without having someone think we're talking about sex!" I say. "And even if we were, why does it matter? I'm seventeen." I say. Daddy pulls over the car and whips around. "You are still my daughter! I don't want you active! You are way to young to have a baby!" He says. I have angry tears welling in my eyes. "A baby! That's what this is about! You think I'm going to get pregnant!" I say loudly, pissed. "Yes. That's what your mother and I worry about. If you get pregnant, or if you already are." He says. "I'm not pregnant! I've never even had sex!" I shout. Prim quietly slips out of the car and I hear the door to Mama's car slam. "But you could! And I don't want him getting you pregnant! Especially if your not ready for sex!" He says. I don't even care that I'm crying. "So now your blaming Peeta! Peeta would never do something I don't want! Peeta wouldn't do that! He won't get me pregnant!" I'm hysterical now. "You can't be sure he won't turn out like Drew-" "Drew? You think Peeta would rape me and then kill you and Mama? Have you list your mind! You've met him! You know he wouldn't do that!" I say. "What? Do you not like him? You hardly know him! And so far, he's done a pretty good job of convincing you! Daddy, I love him! You have to accept that! If you have problem with Peeta, then you have a problem with both of us! And don't you think for one second I won't run away! You know I'll survive." I say stubbornly, angry. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I do like Peeta. That boy is nothing but good for you and if there's anyone your going to spend the rest of your life with and have children with, I hope to go its him. He's good news." Daddy says. "Then what is it?" I ask as a sob escapes my lips. "Why do you worry so much? I understand that I'm still your little girl, but I'm almost seventeen." I say. He just sighs. "Because I don't think your ready for a baby." He says softly. "There is no BABY!" I scream, crying harder than I have in a long time, burying my head in my hands. When I cry real hard, I hyperventilate. And it takes almost an hour after I stop crying to quit hyperventilating, and if I try to stop, I will cough or throw up. (POSSIBLE. IT HAPPENS TO ME) It scares the shit out of my parents. They try as hard as they can to get me to stop, but it doesn't work. I have to calm down. I can tell Dad is panicking. And I can't stop. Or talk. That's how bad it gets. And it honestly scares the shit out of me. Gale, Mama, Rory, Madge, Prim and Daddy are the only ones that know how to get it to stop. Dad looks panicked and then he gets out of the car and walks to my side, opening the door. "What do you want me to do?"  
He asks. I can't say anything but I think he gets it because he takes my hand. I duck my head and he pulls me over to Mama's car. "Oh god! She still does that scary as shit thing? Where she hyperventilates?" I hear Gale ask. "Yes." Dad says, trying to keep the frantic edge from his voice. "What do we do?" Peeta's frantic. "We have to get her to calm down!" Mama says. "Or she's going to throw up!" Arms envelop me immedatedly and I know right away it's Peeta. I keep my hands in fists, stuffed into my eyes with my head on his chest while he rubs my back. "Lily. We need to talk." Dad says. I hear Daddy's car door slam. Peeta whispers soothing words in my ear while rubbing my back with one hand. After a few minutes, my hyperventilating start to slow down enough that I can get out words. "Are you okay?" Peeta whispers in my ear. "H-he th-inks y-our go-ing t-o f-force you-rself o-n m-me!" I gasp out between gasps. "What did you say?" Peeta asks. He looks up at everyone else, who are probably frozen. "What did she say?" He repeats. "She said 'he thinks your going to force yourself on me'." Gale whispers. "B-but t-then he s-aid if th-eirs any-one h-he wants m-me to m-m-marry i-it's y-you!" I eke out. "What did-" Peeta starts. "She said "but then he said if there's anyone he wants me to marry its you..."." Madge trails off. "Then why are you crying?" Jo demands. "She can't help it. If she was already crying really hard, then she won't be able to stop." Prim whispers. "I get the same. We get it from Mama." I am calmed enough to talk full sentences and stutter once. "He thinks I'm going to get p-regnant." I say. I feel Peeta's arms loosen, probably going to let go. I bury myself deeper in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. His hands rub small, soothing circles on my back and I inhale deeply, the smell of cinnamon, dill and a bit of sugar wafting up my senses. I hear a throat cleared behind me. "Boo? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Daddy says. I inhale again, tightening my grip on Peeta. "It's fine. But know that if you say something like that about Peeta again, for have any doubts unless you have a good reason, I will do what I said I would. And don't think for one second I won't." "I believe you." He says. I hear a long pause. "I'm sorry." Daddy says. Peeta sighs and runs his fingers through my hair. "It's fine. I'm sure I'll do the same thing when I have children one day." Peeta says. "So ready to hit the road again?" Mama asks. I sigh against Peeta's chest and pull away. He gazes down at me and smiles softly, kissing away stray tears. He runs his thumbs across my cheek bones. "Don't cry." He says. "I hate when you cry." Why? You should just hate all of me. I drop my gaze to the ground and he gently lifts my chin so our eyes are locked. "I'm serious." He doesn't even look like he cares that everyone is staring at us. I flick my eyes in everyone direction and then back to him. My stomach drops to my toes when I realize we've forgotten the two most important things. "Daddy. We don't have matches and we don't have rope." I say. "I brought two of each." He says. "Now lets get going." He adds, walking off the his car. I open the passenger door of Mama's car and get my backpack and the grab Peeta's hand and pull him into the back where the two seats are. Nobody is in the car yet. I drop my bag on the floor and press my lips to Peeta's. I feel like I can't get close enough to him. "I love you..." I mumble. "I love you too." He whispers. Everyone piles into the car, Rory going with Daddy and Prim, Madge in the front, Gale and Jo in the middle and Peeta and I in the backseat. I dig through my backpack to get my journal and see its not there. I start panicking. That journal has everything in it! THERE IS NO COPY! "Mama! Where's my notebook?" I ask frantically. "It's right here boo." She says, handing it to Jo to hand to me. I take it from her. "What about me pencil?" I ask. "I don't know where your pencil is. You had it last." She says. "It was up there." I say. "Is it an important pencil?" She asks. "No. But I need a pencil!" She digs through her purse and then sighs and drops it in Madge's lap. "Can you find a pencil in there, bug?" Mama asks. Yes, Mama calls Madge bug. Always has, always will. Madge starts to dig through Mama's purse. "There's no pencil in here." She says. I start to freak out. I don't know why, but I start to freak out. I do this sometimes. When I want to write and physically cant I have a mini panic attack. Ever since then, Mama has kept a pencil with her. I dig through my bag frantically. Peeta rests a hand on my arm. "Will a pen work?" He asks, digging a pen from his pocket. "No. If I mess up I will erase half the page. I need a pencil!" "Wait! Here it is!" Madge says, holding up my pencil. It's passed to me and I flip to my most recent page and start to write. I don't even care at Peeta is reading. I told him he could read a page. I'm just gonna let him read. I slowly, hesitantly, rest my head on his shoulder, shifting so I'm comfortable. "Okay?" I ask Peeta. He kisses my head and nods. "Madge? What's wrong?" Mama asks. I look up to see Madge's eyes are wide. "Meds. I need my meds!" She says. "In my bag!" She says. I look over the seat and grab Madge's bag, knowing exactly how she packs. I get out her meds and get out one pull and pass it forward, reading the bottle. I close it and put her bag back. Madge sits back with her eyes shut. I lean back against Peeta, my left hand linked with his right. The ended off last chapter where the girl left the house in a mess of tears. She had a nightmare that pushed her over the edge.

I RUN TO the ocean. I need a way out. Some way. Something. If I can see Dad while alive, I'm going to see him. I just hope he's up there. You see, I know this spot. There's rocks. All I need to do is get one heavy enough and get a rope. I tie the rock to my ankle and slip off the dock. And then I get to see Dad. Simple as that. I continue to cry as I tighten my arms around myself, hugging myself.

Peeta gently grabs my wrist and I shoot back to my current life. "Are you okay?" He whispers in my ear. "I'm fine." I say. He chews on his bottom lip sexily. "Please?" He whispers, tugging lightly on my notebook. "I want to read it so bad." He murmurs. I hesitate. The car stops and both of us look up. The orphanage. "Okay Madge. We have to take you inside." Mama says. Madge sucks in a breath and gets out of the car. The second the doors sit behind them, Jo leaps forward and locks the doors, turning to Peeta and I. "Gale and I are going to make out. It's going to take about an hour. Feel free to make out as well." She doesn't even get us a chance to reply before her lips are locked on Gale's. I shrug and push my notebook to the side. Peeta looks shocked. "Are we actually going to-" I lock our lips, cutting him off mid sentence. He's hesitant at first but when I deepen the kiss, he kisses back just as hungrily as me. My breathing gets irregular and I suck in a breath and go right back to kissing him.  
I don't know how long passes before there's a sharp tap on the window. "We were whispering to each other!" Jo gasps. I force myself away from Peeta. His eyes are so dark, they're almost black. His breathing goes back to normal. ALL of their breathing goes back to normal. Madge and Mama get in the car and I quickly duck down. "Where's Katniss?" Mama asks, unsuspicious.  
"Looking for my earring." I lie. Mama sighs. "Katniss, you haven't worn earnings since your birthday." She says. Now she's suspicious. My breathing is heavy, like I just got done running a mile. "I know your lying to me." She says. "Sit up." I look at Peeta, my chest heaving, eyes probably still dark, cheeks hot. I slowly sit up. She takes a good look at me and then sighs and rolls her eyes. "There's is no controlling you." She says. I roll my eyes and lift up my notebook. "Katniss..." Mother begins. "Are you um..." She pauses. My breathing is almost back to normal. "Am I what?" I ask. "Never mind. We'll talk later." I rest back against Peeta.  
I link out fingers and go to write. "Please?" Peeta says, not bothering to whisper. I chew on my bottom lip. "I really..." He gives me a pleading look. "Fine." I mumble, handing him the notebook. He flips to the first page silently. I end up reading too. It starts with a Katie on the phone with her daddy. The other line is filled with screams and then her father whispers, "I love you, Katie bear." And then there's gunshots. There's more in between, but then the next important thing is her not knowing what to do with herself. She thinks it's her fault. She's heartbroken and is in a deep depression. One day though, she's in the bathroom and she's taking a shower. Her eyes lock on her mothers shaving razor. She stares at it, thinking of the pros and cons and then slowly, shakily, picks it up and drag it across her wrist. Blood pools on the floor. She quickly applies pressure to stop the bleeding and then slices again and again. She does this for months and then she gets in trouble because her grades are low and she's skipping school. That night, she has a nightmare that pushes her over the edge and then she's walking down the street at three in the morning, living right on the beach. That's where I cut off. Peeta slowly slips the book back into my lap. "That's..." He trails off. My face falls. "You don't like it." I whisper, flipping the pencil so it's on the eraser side. He rips the book from my hands. "Give it!" I say sternly. "I love it. It's amazing." He says. "What's amazing?" Mother demands. I ignore her. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Positive." He says. I take the book back and start to write again.

I can't keep this up. I break into a run, stumbling from the lack of food I have. In this town, there's always some people out. I run over to the rocks and start tugging, desperately trying to free them. I'm too weak. I can't possibly lift a rock when I struggle to lift myself. I groan in agitation. The tears are coming faster. "Do you need some help?" A soft voice asks behind me. I freeze. "Please. I just need to get one of these rocks. And that rope..." I trail off. "Who are you?" He asks quietly, grunting as he lifts one of the rocks. "Katie Julieah Jefferson." I whisper. "Oh. I'm Jared Ian Michaels." He says. I nod, not showing my face. I start to climb up the rocks to get the rope. "What are you doing?" He asks. I ignore him. You helped me! Now go away! I grab the rope and get back down, turning my head at just the right angle that he can't see my tears. I don't need pity. I need death. Death is the only way to get to Dad. Jared sighs. "So...what are you doing out here at three in the morning pulling on rocks for?" He asks with a grin. "Why do you care?" I snap, tieing the rope to the rock. "I...sorry. I'll just...go..." He sounds upset. He turns around and walks away.

"Katniss! Is she actually gonna do it!" Peeta bursts. I completely forgot I was not the only one in this world that is this story. I sigh and shift my head on his shoulder. "Just watch." I mumble. He tightens his grip on my hand as I start to write again.

I push the rock out onto the dock to the edge and sit down, letting the water lock at my feet. I take the rope and tie it to my ankle. I start up at the sky. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I whisper. I shut my eyes and push the rock off the dock. It plummets down into the ocean, deep, taking me with it.

"You never said what the boy looked like." Peeta says. "What boy?" Jo asks. "The boy in her story." Madge says. "Because she hasn't looked at him yet!" I say, exasperated. "Hey! Apologize to Peeta! He's just trying to help! Don't bite his head off!" Mama scolds. I kiss Peeta sweetly. "I'm sorry," I say, scratching the corner of my eye with our joined hands, resting my head back on Peeta's shoulder and going back to writing.

I didn't realize his cold the ocean gets so deep. Well I did. I just didn t experience it till now I'm already short on breath and I smile, happy for the first time in almost a year. I didn't leave a note. I don't care. I just want Daddy. I'm excited to think I'll see him soon. I hear a noise above me and I squint up at the water. I'm still soaring downwards. Why didn't I just jump off a bridge? I feel something slither against my body and I grin, water going into my mouth. There's noises above me still. I look up and water goes into my nose. I feel my thoughts start to get clouded. Something is down at my ankle but my vision isn't right. But the feel the rock start to fall. Not taking me with it. Something, or someone, grabs my hand and tugs. I fight the thing, trying to get them away from me, screaming underwear. Everything goes black.

I sigh quietly. "Is she dead?" Peeta asks. I sigh. "She passed out from oxygen deprivation." I reply, labeling g the top of the page "chapter 10: I didn't want to stay"

The first thing I register when I come to, is I'm alive. What happened! I was so close to Daddy! I sit up, tears pouring down my cheeks. I see a boy my age with emerald green shining eyes and brown wavy hair, soaking wet, kneeling next to me. I'm on the sand and it's the early morning hours. The stars are still out but the sky is slightly pink. The boy watches me hesitantly. "I um..." He trails off. I cough, some water coming up. I'm lightheaded and thirsty and tired. I try to get up but I can't. Mom and Sarah are out of town. It's just Bradley and I. "You uhhhh..." The boy is clearly at a lost for words. He sighs and sits up, crossing his legs. "Why'd you do it?" He asks. Tears start to pour down my cheeks. I sit up. "I was so close to getting what I had wanted!" I shout. "And you had to ruin it!" The boy looks confused. "Nobody should want out that badly." He says, keeping his voice level and calm. I start to sob. The boy looks shocked and then pulls me into his arms.

"Hellllo!" Jo says. Everyone is trying to get me and Peeta's attention. I force myself to look up. I blink multiple times. "KATNISS WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM TACO BELL!" Johanna finally screams. "That that thing that looks like a stop sign and a baha blast." I say. I yawn. "I'm done." I say, closing my notebook and dropping it on the floor. I start to drift off on Peeta's arm and suddenly i'm being shaken awake. My food and drink is dropped in my lap. I yawn and put my drink in the cup holder and then start to eat my food, gazing out the window. When I finish, I hand my trash to Johanna, who hands it to Madge, who puts it in the bag. I take a sip of my drink. Peeta's done too. I lean up. "Will you get mad if I fall asleep against you?" I whisper in his ear. "Of course not." He whispers back. I yawn and lean against him. I drift off immediately.

Gosh that was LONG. 12,751 words!  
So...there's three Everdeen sisters. What do you think of Madge s dilemma (please note that no matter how much you complain, I'm not going to care) Disclaimer: I don't own anything -KatPeeta22 


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up to music, gasps and then multiple kissing pressed all over my face. I moan and force my eyes open. "Look," Peeta points to the window and I turn around, staring out if it in complete shock. We're on a two lane road that is extremely small and on either side of us is the forest. The sky is dark, like it's going to rain. It's beautiful!  
I gasp and lean closer, gazing out of the window. "Wow..." I whisper. "We took you and Gale here once." Mama says as she drives. "You were both three." She adds. She laughs. "It was just me and Hazelle because Daddy and Jason weren't home..." She trails off. "And then you and Gale ran off. We looked everywhere for you and the park ranger, since this is a state park, was called. He found you guys three miles from our campsite. Gale was helping you into a tree." Me and Gale start laughing. "Is that why I haven't been here again?" I ask. "Yeah. Me and Hazelle were terrified you would run off again." I smile and fix my gaze back on the window. I can tell by one glance at the tree that it's a evergreen. "How long was I asleep?" I ask. "About two hours." Mama says. "How long till we're there?" I demand. "Technically we're supposed to be there. Daddy, Prim and Rory are already there. We stopped at the store." "For what?" I ask. "Bug spray," she replies. I see something white through the trees. We round a corner and then I'm staring at a mountain. "We're at Mount Rainier?" I burst, excited. She smile but doesn't say anything. We pulls up and gives a guy some money and then drives down paths and paths till we see Daddy's car. The paths are dirt and really bumpy. She parks the car. "Okay. You guys have to layer up right now. It's going to be cold. Katniss, change your shirt." She orders. I frown. "Where?" I ask as we all climb out if the car. I'm in a layered white shirt that doesn't cover my shoulders. Goosebumps rise on my arms. It's cold enough to snow out here. Peeta hands me my backpack and I stuff my notebook in it. "Katniss right here." She says. "In front of everyone?" I ask, shocked. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can go into the forest." Mama suggests. "I'm fine," I say, getting out a long sleeve shirt that's white. I pull off my shirt and pull on the long sleeve shirt, not caring that I just flashed everyone my bra. I put my old shirt in my backpack and dig out my heavy fur jacket, pulling it on. I wrap my scarf around my neck and take off my sneakers, exchanging them for my leather boots. I zip up my bag and put it over my shoulders. I've got my sleeping bag attached to it. I look around at the trees while everyone gets on warmer clothes. I see Madge just standing there in short sleeves. "Why aren't you changing?" I ask. She fidgets. "I didn't um..." "Didn't pack." I fill in, sighing. She bites her lip and nods. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I brought two of everything I say, opening my bag and getting out white skinny jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt and my other fur jacket. I strips into her bra and underwear and quickly dressed warmer. I get out my other scarf and hand it to her when she's done and the dog out my hat that covered my ears. I give her one and put on the other. "Boo?" Daddy asks. I look up. He walks over to me. My bow and arrows. I silently take the sheath and swing it over my shoulders. "Your the only one with a weapon. We're all relying on you to keep us safe while we walk to our campsite. It's a good hour walk." He warns. I shrug. "Mmm Kay." I say. "We're relying on a sixteen year old to keep us from being eaten alive?" Jo says. "You've never seen her in action?" Madge asks. Peeta, and Jo shake their heads. "I have but I don't remember." Rory says. "It's been a while." Gale adds. "Okay. Watch." Madge gets a bottle cap, which was litter and then takes the gum out of her mouth. She runs to a tree a good fifty yards away and sticks the cap to the tree. I can hardly see it. "Go ahead." She says, stepping aside to lean on the tree I'm going to shoot. If I miss a bit, I'll hit her. I don't even stress. If she trusts me that much... Everyone clars out of the way. "Boo act like that cap is a bear. You have I shoot it quickly because it's charging you." Daddy says. I quickly grab an arrow, load and shoot. It took six seconds before the cap was pierced. "Ready?" I ask, walking over to the tree and retrieving my arrow, keeping it loaded in the bow. "Yeah Boo. I kind of forgot to tell you...we don't exactly have food..." Daddy trails off. "We can get it on the way." I reply. "Lets go," I say. Everyone gets their bags. All of them have something hooked to them and Madge is carrying a tent. I know right away that we can't get food on the way. With Peeta's loud footing, Prim and Rory talking, Johanna and Peeta laughing. There's no way. The only ones silent are Madge, Daddy and Gale. Because they know to stay quiet. We get to half a mile before I lose my temper. "You guys have to be quite if you want some food!" I say angrily. Everyone falls silent. "Good. Now watch where you step. Don't step on sticks." I say. I start to walk again, my footfalls silent. My hunting senses are on. Gale and I use to hunt in the woods and then eat at the lake when we spent every day together. He gently grabs my arm. I stop walking and so does everyone else. He points out something and I follow his gaze. There's a squirrel on the ground. I smile evilly. Prim sneezes and it runs off. "Stay here!" I order everyone, picking up a handful of leaves. They go south east. I put up a hand for everyone to stay and then run off after it. I freeze in please when I see a deer. Daddy puts a hand on my shoulder. I learned everything from him. "Can we shoot it?" I ask under my breath. "Yes. Don't." He whispers. "Just go when everyone is gone. We have some food, but there's only enough for six of us." He says. I sigh. "Alright." We walk back to everyone. "But that still means you have to keep us safe." He adds. I nod and start trudging with everyone behind me. "I don't know where we're going." I say. Madge is just as quiet in the forest as I am. She's been with me way to many times and eventually she learned how to be quiet. She just needs to learn to shoot. Madge is by my side as we walk through the forest, someone occasionally stepping on a twig. A twig snaps somewhere far off and I freeze. I hear voices and calm down, continuing to walk. It's a good hour before Daddy tells us to stop. "This is it," he says. "Boo, get a fire going." He says. I walk off into the forest and collect sticks, everyone but Gale, Rory, Peeta and Daddy helping because they're putting up the tents. "Okay! We've for enough!" I call when everyone has a handful of twigs. We walk back to our campsite and I take a huge log that Jo found and put it in the middle of the three tents. I take all the twigs and lay them down in a orderly fashion. I can't just light twigs on fire. "Use these!" Prim says, dropping leaves next to me. I shake my head. "That's just gonna start a smoke fire." I say. I look around and spot a TALL tree that is covered with miss at the top. I get up and drop everything from my hands and start to climb the tree. Everyone watches silently. "Are you crazy?" Jo calls when I get a good twenty feet in the air. This tree is thirty feet. I ignore her and continue to climb. It's turning into twigs. I grab a huge handful of miss and drop it. The stick under me breaks and I start to fall, grabbing onto a branch ten feet in the air before I land on the ground. I release the branch and pick up the moss, walking over to the fire, that is only sticks. I drop the moss on the sticks. "Did you mean to give us all a heart attack?" Peeta asks. I look at him, confused. "How would I give you a heart attack?" I ask. "Falling twenty feet and then grabbing onto a branch two seconds before you would have broken a bone." He says. "No. That was an accident." I say. "Your unbelievable," he mutters. Is he mad at me? Everyone goes around, setting up their own things in silence. I'm silent for a minute, arranging everything. "Are you mad at me?" I ask. "Me?" Peeta asks. "Mmmhmm." I hum. "No. You scared me." He says, kneeling next to me and grabbing my wrist to stop me. I look up at him. He leans in and gives me a soft, loving kiss on the lips and then pulls away. "Your so beautiful." He whispers softly, brushing some hair behind my ear. I bite my lip as my cheeks hear up, a deep blush slowly creeping into my cheeks. I see him smile from the corner of my eye. "Daddy I need some matches." I call. He gets some from his bag and walks over to me. "Kat can I do it?" Prim asks, walking over to me. Dad hands me the matches and walks away, clearly leaving it up to me. "Come here." I say. She kneels down next to me. I show her how to light it. "And make sure you drop it on the moss." I add. She nods excitedly. She leans over the soon-to-be fire and I grab her hair back. She lights the match and it goes out. She keeps doing it and doing it and then eventually shoves the matches at me and runs off, pissed. Everyone watches as I light the match and drop it on the moss, lighting it. "Are you kidding me!" Prim bursts. I hide my smirk. It's five thirty, almost six now. The sun is already starting to go down. "Katniss, go get food." Daddy orders. He pauses. "Take someone with you." "Do I have to?" I ask. He sighs, knowing exactly why I don't want to take someone with me. THEY'RE SO DAMN LOUD!  
"Gale, go with your cousin." Daddy orders. Gale gets up and follows me into the forest. We walk silently, our hunters senses kicked in. We don't need words to communicate. He knows how I work. Walk. Everything. And vise versa. At the same time, we hear a rustling above us and our heads snap up. I raise my bow and shoot the squirrel through the eye. Gale picks it up by the arrow and we continue on. We get two more squirrels. I hold up two fingers, telling him we would get two more. He nods and we continue on, a good five miles from the campsite. I get one more squirrel and then another one. We head back. It's pitch black and we make sure to stay close. I start to fee like we're walking in circles. The campsite was north. We need to head north. I stop walking. "I think we're going in circles." I say. "You read my mind. The campsite was south." He says. "No. It was North." I say, shaking my head. He sighs. "I'm pretty sure it was south." He says. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. Lets try north." I say. He sighs. "Thags a waist of time, Catnip. Lets try south." I frown and looks around. "Which way?" I ask. "Umm...moss!" He says. Whichever side of the tree that has moss on it, that's north. We start searching trees. "This way!" Gale says, heading south. I fight my groan and trek beside him. We walk for almost two hours. I don't run it in his face that he was wrong, because I really hate when people do that to me. "Um..." He trails off. "Try your phone. See if you have service." He pulls his phone out and sighs. "Fuck AT&T" he groans. "I don't have my phone. Mama took it away." I groan, thinking about how Verizon wireless has service almost anywhere. "Well...lets head north, then." He says. We turn around and start to trek in the direction we came from. We've been gone three hours. And we have three and a half, maybe four more to go. It's going to be one in the morning by the time we get back. If it was north. We continue to trek for almost five hours. Two in the morning. "Shit," I say. We both don't freak out. We're level headed in the forest. We're calm and reserved. And wise. "Lets try south east. Because that's the way the wind is going." I say. He freezes. "Shh! Listen!" He whispers. I can hear terrified screams and loud footsteps. I look up at him. "Bears!" I whisper. I load my bow as we take off towards the screaming. I don't hesitate for a second before I shoot it right through the eye. And we're back. Everyone is gasping. The bear stumbles a bit and then falls, dead. I'm gasping, Gale's gasping, everyone is gasping. "Please tell me that wasn't illegal." I groan. "It's not. Your good. You realize it's three in the morning, correct?" Dad says. I sigh, a puff of hair coming out in front of me. "We got lost." I say. I'm exahusted. I stretch, moaning. It's snowing lightly. "We're going to freeze tonight." Prim moans. I smirk. "I won't," I say. "Me neither." Jo says. We snigger. "Why won't you?" Prim demands. I look at Jo and then both of us walk to our boyfriends, kissing them lovingly on the lips. "Because I have someone else's warmth to share." I say with a smirk, leaning into Peeta's chest. He wraps his arms around my waist. Prim makes a disgusted face. "I'm going to bed." She walks into the tent to the left. Rory follows her. "Okay. Rory and Prim are in that tent. We're in the middle and the rest of you are in that one." Daddy points to the one all the way on the right. Mama and Daddy go to their tent in the middle and Madge, Jo, and Gale go to the one on the right. Peeta and I follow. I take off my pants and dig through my bag that Daddy moved. I get out my sweatpants and pull them on, throwing my extra ones at Madge who is in the middle on the four of us. I take off my shirt and pull on my soft, cotton, long sleeve shirt, throwing the other one at Madge. Gale and Peeta remain in their clothes, avoiding looking at us as we change. "What are you being so shy for? You've seen me in my bra and underwear before." I whisper so only us can hear. They all look shocked. "You guys have had sex?" Jo whisper screams. "No. I didn't say that." I say, putting away my clothes and slipping into the sleeping bag next to Peeta while everyone else gets in their sleeping bags. "We were swimming at the lake. I didn't have a bathing suit so I went in my bra and underwear." I say. The tent is silent. Everyone's breathing labors out and they're asleep. Peeta wraps his arms around me.  
All the walking for seven hours hits me like a ton of bricks. The last thing I'm conscious of is Peeta kissing my head.

When I wake up, the sun is well up. I hear laughter out of the tent. There is nobody else in here. I sit up and slide out of the sleeping bag. I pull on my boots and then pick up the sleeping bag, quietly unzip it and wrap it around my shoulders, unzipping the tent. Everyone is sitting around the fire. I walk over to Peeta and sit down next to him. "Sleep well?" Mama asks cheerfully. There's a new light in her and Daddy's eyes and I am instantly suspicious. I nod and rest my head into Peeta. "Well. Where's breakfast?" Johanna demands. I sigh and get up. I grab my bow. "Everyone shut up so I can get food." I say. I lay the sleeping bag down on the ground and point the bow up at the sky, aiming at nothing. "What are you doing?" Madge asks, laughing. I suck in a breath and scream bloody murder. Birds fly everywhere. I shoot down four and then get three more. I drop my bow on the ground and go retrieve them. I walk over to the campfire and pull the arrows out of the eyes. I drop the birds on the ground. "How do we eat them?" Jo asks. I snigger. "Let's hope you have a strong stomach." I smirk as Daddy hands me a knife. I start to skin the birds. Prim and Madge go pale. Peeta looks away, as well as Mama. Jo watch with wide eyes, Gale watches emotionless. Daddy doesn't look fazed. I take the meat of one of the birds and stick a stick through it, sticking the bird in the fire. "Someone's gonna have to share." I say. "I'll share." Prim says. "Me too." Madge says. "Well that's that." I finish cooking the meat while everyone joins and then sit down on the log. I eat silently, everyone joining soon after. I see Mama and Daddy nod at each other. "We have an announcement to make." Mama says. Everyone gives them their full attention "We're moving to Louisiana." Daddy says. I stare at them, swallowing. Madge looks thrilled, Prim looks excited. I just stare. We're moving? "Why?" I finally ask, dropping the bones from the bird into the fire, adding my stick while wiping my hands off with snow. "Well you three are doing school there. It's just easier that way." Mama says. "We found a townhouse that's kind of like an apartment complex that's a few miles from the school. Katniss and Madge will have the share a room." Daddy says.  
I wipe off the snow from my hands on my sweats. "When?" I ask. "Well...for the week everyone goes back to school, you guys will be staying with us. We'll drive down there. Mama is going to take you three in the car and I'm going to drive the truck." He explains. "Where's Madge going to sleep?" I ask. "We have to go shopping. We're going to do that tomorrow." Daddy says. "Are we still getting to stay in the dorms?" Prim demands. "Yes. If you want to. You can live at home and we can drop you off at-" "I'm staying in the dorm." I cut in. "Me too," Prim says. We turn to Madge. "Me three." She says. We all sit down and chat for a while. I stay silent. "Let's hit the road!" Daddy says eventually.

So...Madge is officially an Everdeen Disclaimer: I don't own anything -KatPeeta22 


	13. Chapter 13

The week flew by. Before I know it, it's Sunday. We're at Hazelle's. she's dropping Peeta, Jo and Gale off at the train station and then taking me, Madge, Prim, Mama and Dad to the airport. I won't let get of Peeta's hand. A whole week? I don't want to he away from him for a full week. I miss Finn and Annie. I just, literally, just got my phone back. Hazelle pulls up in front of the train station. "We'll stay until you get on the train." Mama says. We all get out of the car. I keep my hands lock onto Peeta. He walk in silence to the train station. I'm on my period. And I'm tired. Making me emotional. Which mean the risk of me crying is really high. We must be late because their train is just pulling into the station. "Okay. Y'all should go..." Dad trails off. Peeta turns to me. Everyone drifts off to the side, leaving us alone.  
I turn to Peeta, tears threatening to spill. "Please don't cry." He whispers, hugging me. I wrap my arms around his waist. "I hate when you cry. It's break my heart." He whispers. I don't let myself cry, I suck it up. I pull away from his chest and kiss him lovingly, not letting it get too frantic and carried away. The train horn sounds and I pull away. "It's just one week, okay? I love you." He says. I nod. "I love you too," I whisper. "Call. Make sure to call. Just not when I'm in class." He says. "How about you call me when you get out of class?" I ask. He nods. "Okay. I love you...again." He says. "I love you too, again." I give him another kiss and then pull away. He grabs his luggage and kisses me again. I hug Jo and Gale and pay Rory's shoulder. "See you in a week. Tell Finn and Annie I said hi." I say. They nod. They wave and then disappear onto the train. Now it just me, Madge, Prim, Mama, Dad, Vick, Posy and Hazelle. I stare at the train as it disappears from sight. "You okay?" Madge asks as she tugs my hand. We start to follow everyone back to the car. I sigh. "I'll live." I say, sighing as I get in the car, buckling my seatbelt. It's another fifteen minutes and then we're at the airport. "Take care," Hazelle says. We all nod and get out of the car, dragging our luggage with us. We go sit down in the waiting area after getting our tickets. My phone chimes. I unlock it. Annie: kat...  
It's not two seconds later before I get another message. Annie: I have a feeling you hate me...  
Me: no. I love you, you know that. I got my phone taken away There's a long pause before she answers Annie: why? What did you do? How much have I missed in a week? Me: it's a really long story...  
Annie: ive got time. I'm on the train. I can't wait to see you guys! I sigh. Me: well I'm going on a plane because I'm moving to Louisiana...you won't see me till next Sunday. A week and one day Annie: well fuck! That's upsetting!  
Me: I know "Katniss!" Madge calls. I look up to see everyone at the gate, waiting for me so we can get on the plane. I get up, shoving my phone in my jean pocket and dragging my suitcase over to them, following them onto the plane. I'm in the back with Madge, I don't know where anyone else is. I pull my phone back out. Me: sorry Ann, I'm boarding the plane. Ill tty when I get off the plane I then send a text to Peeta. Me: hey baby, I'm getting on the plane. Can you text me when you get to school and then I'll text you when I start driving? It's literally seconds before I get a reply from both of them. Ann: it's kk, ttyl I don't reply, I go to Peeta. Baby: mmmmmkay...but only if you actually call me. I want to hear your voice. Keep my updated. I want to know where you are. I love you Me: okay, ill call you. I love you too At that instant, the flight attendant orders us to shut off our phone, just as I get a message Baby: can you text or call when you land? I can't reply, I shut my phone off.

The first hour of the flight is silent between Madge and I. "Is it bad i'm glad they're gone?" I ask finally. "No. Wait, your glad Peeta's gone? That's bad." Madge says. That's one thing I love about her, she's honest. "Not so much Peeta. I love him to death and I wouldn't care if he was still here because it kills me to be away from him. It's more Gale and Johanna. I mean they were pestering me on why I haven't had sex with Peeta. You know me. You know I don't want to have sex till I'm engaged, then I'm sure they're the one." I say. "But that's just who they are. That's they're personality. They don't mean to be jerks, it's just a habit. They can't really help it..." I trail off. "Well then I'm sure it's going to pass." She says. I nod. "So you never really told me anything about Finnick and Annie." Madge trails off. I smile. "Well obviously there like us. They're in our friendship. Annie has long dark hair and sea green eyes and freckles. She's really pretty. She's super sweet but if your rude to her, she'll snap. She's a good singer and she's on the swim team. Finnick is the sex god of the school. He's really buff and muscular with sea green eyes like Annie. Oh, and they're dating. They're in love. Don't be surprised. Finnick hits on everyone hit he's joking. He always does that." I say. I turn my phone back on and show her a picture. It's the day dad came home. I'm on Peeta's back, Annie's on Finn's laughing and Jo is on Gale's. I'm kissing Peeta's cheek, Annie's laughing and Jo is kissing Gale's. Annie's laughing because Finn said something saucy. Haymitch took the picture. "Don't tell anyone, not a single soul, but Finn's hot. Not as hot as Peeta, but still hot." I say. "I won't tell. I agree." We both laugh and then for the rest of the two hours, we spend the time we finally have time alone to catch up. When I get to the part of me kissing Peeta after him beating the absolute shit out of Peeta, I feel the plane land. Madge is hysterical. "Then you just left?" She asks through laughter. I shrug. "You know I'm not good at saying anything! I didn't know how to handle it! Anyways, I went back tot he dorm and explained what had happened to Finn, Ann, Gale and Jo. They were furious. I was still sweaty from tryouts so I took a shower. When I got out, Johanna took my room key and locked me out. And said I couldn't show up till dinner and I had better fixed it." I say. Madge told me she doesn't have any stories to share so I've been telling her about everything. We continue to talk as we walk off the plane. Almost the second I get service, my phone starts beeping. Baby: off? Baby: we're back at the school He sent those about two hours ago. It was a four hour flight. Ann: heyyy Jo: sup brainless Finn: I'm positive you hate me, kitty. Finn: you ignored me all fucking week and now your ignoring me Finn: whatever Peeta: would you tell me if something was wrong? I feel panic set in. We're walking home. "Madge, I have to call Peeta and then Finn." I say. She nods, understanding. I hurriedly dial Peeta. "Hello?" He asks. "I'm sorry I didn't answer. We literally just got off." I say. His sigh is clearly of relief. "Okay," he says. "And yes I would. Well...maybe." He laughs. "I'll know if something wrong anyways." He says. "Is that Katniss!" It's Finnick. "Yeah," Peeta says. "Are you fucking kidding me! What the hell? Does she fucking hate me or something?" He sounds angry. Hurt. Panicked. "No," Peeta says. "Give me the phone!" Finn shouts. "Finnick! Just let me talk to her!" Peeta says. "She's my girlfriend!" "And she's one of my best friends. You've been with her all week!" His voice is closer now. "Finnick, get out of my-" I hear a gasp and then the sound of struggling. "Kitty what the fuck is wrong with you?" He's shouting. I hear Peeta shouting at Finn in the background and then I hear the sound of wind. "Finn-" "No! Why the hell won't you talk to me? Do you not want to be friends with me? That's really hurts. Your one of my best friends!" He says. "No. You know I love you. I got my phone taken away. I'll tell you about that when I see you guys in a week." I say. "Peeta! That fucking hurt!" Finn shouts. I hear a struggling noise and then the line goes dead. I sigh and put my phone back in the pocket. "Good news! We can just start driving! this isn't our house anymore. I got David to move our stuff to the truck!" Daddy says. David is his friend. "So we can just go?" Mama asks. He nods. We all load in the cars and then we're off.

Omg hehe it's storming here and I love it! It's 12:20 am and I'm wide awake, listening to music. Review and stuff lel Disclaimer: I don't own stuff -KatPeeta22 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Updates are going to be less frequent because I started school again today.

I miss everyone so much it hurts. We got in at five this morning. It's only eleven. We slept a few hours and started unpacking. It's Thursday. I haven't talked to Peeta or Finn. I know they have good ass reasons. Prim is unpacking her room since all the boxes for there are in there. Mama is doing the kitchen and living room and bathroom downstairs and Dad is putting together his bed, already finishing my bed, Madge's and Prims. Prims bed is twin. Mine is normal and so it Madge's. I sigh heavily and get another box out of the truck as Madge disappears into the house with a box. I have a pink tank top on, black tights that got to my shins and a loose pink shirt that's pink and grey strips. I have on flip flops. We keep going and going and going and then end up in our bedroom with the door shut and locked, in our bras and underwear because its so damn hot. We talk and laugh while unpacking. "What do you think would be Peeta's reaction if he walked in here right now?" Madge asks as i finish my clothes and move onto my CD's. the house layout is very simple. The townhouse is brick. The grass out front is perfect, not a single flaw. Right when you walk in the door, your on carpet. Right in front of you is the stairs, which is tan, a the walls in the entire house are white. Off to the right is the living room. The wall pokes out because there's a half bathroom, which is just a sink and a toilet. Then there's the kitchen and the glass sliding door, which leads out to the patio. As you go upstairs, the first door is the second largest bedroom, Mama and Daddy's room. Next to it is Prim's bedroom. Then there's a bathroom. Directly across from Prim's room, in the front of the house, is the master bedroom, which is mine and Madge's because we share. There's a master bathroom. Each room has a bathtub. There's a closet against the wall before me and Madge's room and that's the washer and dryer. Right when you walk in the door, you see a huge window, which is where my bed is, against the wall. Then there's a door in front of my bed. That's the walk in closet, with a window in it for natural light. Then, in the closet, there's the door for the bathroom. I really like that because we can cover that door with clothes and it will be our secret. In the bathroom though, there's a jacuzzi bathtub, a toilet, a glass shower and a marble sink. It's nice. Oh, and we have a bookshelf. Madge and I put together have A LOT of books. "I have no clue. He would probably freak out." I say with a giggle. She laughs. "Do you think he's mad at me?" I ask quietly. "No," Madge says. I yawn. "I'm so tired." I moan. "And to think its only one." I add. Me: oh and can you tell Jo and gale and Peet and Finn I said hi?  
Ann: oh god I miss you haha okay Me: miss you too Me: just four more days. Maybe sooner I don't get a reply so we continue to unpack. When four o'clock rolls around, we have the whole house unpacked. "Do you wanna go back to school today or wait till Sunday?" Dad asks as we finish dinner. "Today!" I call, washing my dish. "Yeah I want to explore the school." Madge says. "We can ditch class tomorrow and start on Monday." I suggest. "No class tomorrow." Dad says. "If we're going, lets go."

A half hour later, Madge and I are waking to the four person dorm. I knock loudly, not having a key. "Are they gonna hate me?" Madge whispers "No. They won't." I assure her. I hear the door open. "Your back!" Annie squeals, hugging me. I drop everything in my hands and hug her back. She releases me and leads me inside. It's only Jo, Gale and Annie. We we inside and I start unpacking my clothes again. "Damn this is all I've done all day." I moan. "What's your name?" Annie asks Madge. I sigh and stand up. "First, promised you won't freak out." I say. "I promise," she says. I explain everything. "-Yeah so..." I trail off. "Wow..." Annie says. I sigh and lay down on my bed. "So where's Peeta?" I ask. "And Finn?" They exchange a look. "Is he okay?" I ask. Tears start to slip down Annie's cheeks and she quickly wipe them. "You know how you were on the phone with Peeta on Sunday?" Jo starts. Even she's upset. "Yeah..." Madge sits down on her bed and I sit up, my feet hanging off, shoes still on. "Well Finn accidentally knocked Peeta's phone out of his hand and then stepping on it on accident and I don't know exactly what happened but Peeta freaked out. They got into a fight and both of them have broken noses and they're um..." Gale trails off. I feel panic set in. "They're what?" I ask worriedly. "Expelled." Jo whispers. I don't know what happened, but instead of sadness, I feel anger. I feel heat and a searing pain boiling through my veins. It doesn't hurt. My chest starts heaving and I literally feel my eyes darken. "Expelled? Gone. Forever. Peeta has no phone. And I will never see him again." I whisper. The sadness still doesn't come. The only person that has the power to expel someone is Haymitch. "Haymitch!" I shout. "This is his fucking fault!"  
I send the lamp next to my bed into the wall, shattering it. I fly out of the dorm, the door banging against the wall. I hear running feet. I have tears running down my feet and people look at me, probably knowing Peeta and Finn were expelled. Everyone starts to follow, excited. I see Haymitch talking with Cinna. I shove him. "Katniss?" He asks, shocked but not pissed I shoved him. He looks over my shoulder. "She knows?" He asks. I hear murmers of replies. "What the fuck! You fucking expelled Peeta and Finnick?" I shout. "Katniss-" "Shut the hell up!" I shout. "God! Your such a fucking cunt! I can't believe you expelled them! It was a fucking fight! I got into a fight with Glimmer and I'm still here. I broke her nose! Peeta got into a fight with Cato and broke his nose and he leaves? He gets into a fucking fight with Finnick over ME!" "I can't do anything about it." He says. "Peeta doesn't have a phone! He has no contacts anymore! I have no way to reach him!" "So get a new boyfriend! I slap him. Cinna is trying to calm me down and teachers start to swarm but he waves them off. "I don't want a new fucking boyfriend! I love Peeta!" I shout. He sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. "What do you want then?" He asks. I cross my arms. "Stop being a dick. You know exactly what I want." I snarl. "I can't just bring Peeta back-" "Not just Peeta! Finnick too! I want both of them back and I want them back now." "And if I don't get them back?" He asks. I straighten up, my breathing evening out, knowing I'm about to get what I want. I cross my arms. "I run away." I say strongly, sternly. "You wouldn't last a day." He says. I snort and point over to the bow and arrows. "Really? You sure about that?" I say. He glares at me. "You wouldn't dare." He says. I scowl and laugh evilly. The entire school is swarming. Hey, it's not every day a student beats the shit out of a principle.  
"I think we both know, all of us know," I pause and step closer. "I will," He sighs sharply. "I won't do it." He says. I turn around and start to walk away. It's nearly two seconds later before he grabs my wrist. "Fine!" He snarls. I pause. "I'm coming with you when you contact their parents. I want to fucking hear. I want to know your just not saying that." He sighs. "Whatever." He growls. I follow him as he marches off to his office. The second the door shuts, he rounds on me. "Ae you fucking insane?" He shouts. "Are you? Kicking Peeta and Finn out of the school. Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you. I'm in love with Peeta." I say. "And you have no idea how much I feel shattered." He sighs and walks to the phone. He flips through a book and then sighs, calling. He goes to lift the phone but I swat away his hand away and press speaker. "Who are you calling first-" I'm cut off with the ringing stopping. "Hello?" It's Finn. "Hey Finn," I say. There's a long pause. "Kitty?" He asks hopefully. "Yeah. Put your parents on the phone." I say. "But-" "Finn I'm serious." I hear a long pause. "Hello?" It's a lady. I nod at Haymitch. He sighs. "Is this Mrs. Odair?" He asks. "Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" She says. "This is Haymitch Abernathy. If your up for it, we'd like to have Finnick come back to boarding school." He says. I hear a long pause. "Really?" She asks, hopeful. Haymitch hesitates and I shoot my foot out, kicking him from under the table. "Really!" He says, exasperated. "Okay. Um...when?" She asks. "Later today. Tomorrow. Whenever." He says. "Okay. I'll get him out there. Thank you." The line goes dead. "What's Peeta's-" I roll my eyes and type in his home number, praying he answers. "Mellark's bakery," it's Rye. "Heyyyy Rye." I say. "Katniss? Dude Peeta's so damn depressed!" Rye says. More tears slip down my cheeks. "Put your Dad on the phone." I whisper. "Wait, talk to Peeta." Rye says. I choke back a sob and bury my head in my hands. "Katniss?" Rye asks. "Rye just put your Dad on the phone." Haymitch says, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text. I sob silently into my hands. "Hello?" His dad sounds worried and stressed. "Is this Mr. Mellark?" He asks. Rye and Graham must've went home anyways. "If your calling to depress my son more, I have no intention of talking to you. I'm hanging up." Mr. Mellark says, not bothering to keep the anger from his voice. I hear a short pause and then a click and then there's noises in the background. "Now goodbye," Mr. Mellark adds. I lose it. "No!" I scream. "Please don't hang up!" I add frantically, desperate, like I've just watched someone I love be shot and I'm screaming no. There's an externally long pause. "Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks, sounding hopeful. "Yes. Please. I'm begging you not to hang up the phone." I plead, leaning on the desk, digging my nails in. I hear loud footsteps. "Is that Katniss?" Peeta. My heart lifts and I start crying, dropping my head onto the desk. "Is it!" Peeta demands, desperate. "Peeta just go back to bed. You don't need her!" Mrs. Mellark says. "So it is Katniss?" Peeta bursts. "Listen. We were just calling to ask if Peeta can come back to school." Haymitch says. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why suddenly changing your mind?" Mr. Mellark asks angrily. Haymitch looks at me, actually desperate. "Please? I told him if he doesn't let Peeta and Finnick come back, I'll run away." I say. My voice is weaker than I have ever heard. It's clear I'm desperate and crying. "Why the hell should we let him come back. You don't love him." Mrs. Mellark snarls. I drop my head back onto the desk, crying quietly, hysterically. "I do," I choke out. "I do love him." I say. "Well Peeta hates you. He told us." Mrs. Mellark snarls. I fly up from my chair, knocking it over. I fly out of the door, crying. I run back to the door and burst in, falling on my bed, sobbing hysterically.

It took three hours for them to calm me down. I'm hyperventilating again. "Finn's coming back!" I gasp. Just as I say that, there's a knock on the door. Annie slowly rises and opens the door, showing one eye. There's a loud squeal and then she rips the door open. Finn twirls her around. He shuts the door. "Kitty your not going to say hi?" He demands. I don't move. "She's...been crying for three hours." Annie whispers. She explains everything. Madge, me finding out. Me flipping shit and forcing Haymitch to let them back in the school. "She wouldn't even let her talk to Peeta." Annie adds. Finn sits next to me. "Hey Kitty. I know Rye's number." He says. I sigh but don't move. He pokes my ribs. "Maybe you can call Rye and talk to Peeta." He mutters something but doesn't add. I shake my head and sit up, walking to the bathroom and washing my face to get rid of the redness. "Peeta doesn't want to talk to me." I say, kicking my shoes off and laying down face up. Finn looks annoyed. "He told them that he hates me." I say. Finn rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. I can hear it ringing. Someone says something. "Rye. Hey it's Finnick." So it's Rye. "Yeah, I got Kitty here. She's been crying for three hours because your mother told her Peeta hates her and she believes her." He explains. "Yeah, I know." He adds. There's a pause. "What? Your breaking up." There's a long pause again. "Okay," he hands the phone to me. "Kat your being ridiculous. My mom's an asshole. Peeta hasn't told you t-f-ll-s-ory." He's breaking up. "I can't understand you." I say. There's a pause. "Peeta hasn't told you the full story. I'm not gonna tell you, that's Peeta's place, but he loves y-u." "Okay," the line breaks up for a while and then then goes dead. I feel tears well in my eyes again. Will I ever see him again? His phone is broke...he doesn't have my number. He has no way to contact me. Are we technically broken up? I can't lose him. I'm in love with him. I feel empty. I'm in a hole of sorrow. I start crying again, rolling back over so nobody can see my face. The next thing I know, I run to the bathroom and throw up. I hurriedly brush my teeth and lean on my sink, washing my face. Can I live without Peeta? No. I can survive. That's it. I won't get to be happy or anything. Peeta is my life. I need him. And now I don't know if I'll even see him again. I just don't know what to do. My eyes lock on my razor. My mind starts racing. Should I? Doesn't it help? Erase the pain? "That won't help. Don't you dare." Madge says softly behind me, taking the razor. I sigh. "I don't know what to do anymore." I whisper. "I feel like I'm trapped and can't do anything. I'm in a never ending black whole and I can't escape." I say. "I'm sure it'll work out." Madge whispers. "I don't know if I'll ever talk to him again. He doesn't know my number and I know for a fact he doesn't answer to numbers he doesn't know." I say. "I can't live without him. I don't know why I'm gonna do." "You'll get through it. We're all gonna help you, kitty." I didn't realize everyone was there. Annie's crying. "Would you actually do that?" She demands. I look down. "I don't know. I just..." I trail off. They know I can't live without Peeta. I shake my head and walk back into the dorm. It's eight at night. I'm exhausted. Two hours of sleep, working all day, then crying for three hours can wipe you out. I drift off.

"Kat!" Someone is roughly shaking my shoulder. I groan and roll over. "Hmmmm?" I moan, covering my face with my pillow. I sigh and sit up, blinking continuously in the bright light. "Someone at the door." Annie moans. "So why wake me up?" I growl. "So you can get the door." Madge says. I groan and stand up. "It's eight in the morning!" I say, resting my hand on the knob. "Who would be at the door?" I rip the door open and am greeted with the same grey eyes as mine. Haymitch. "Do you realize what time it is?" I snap. "Goodmorning to you, too." He walks in. I shut the door. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Two reasons. One, softball is over." Jo sits up. "Why!" We burst in sync. "Last game was the last game." He says. "Football's next." I slowly lower myself onto my bed. "Football." I whisper, thinking of Peeta. How he got into a fight with Cato to protect me. Almost got himself kicked off but I saved him. How adorable he was during tryouts. Haymitch is waving his hand in front if my face. "And it's going to start to snowing." I sigh. "And um...what's uh...happened after I...I left?" I ask, playing with a loose string on the blanket on my bed. He sighs. "I can't tell you." I look up. "Why?" I demand. "Because I don't want you upset." I stare at him. It's no. Peeta's not coming back. We practically broke up. Without establishing it. He can't ever talk to me again. Everyone is watching me closely. "He's not coming back." I whisper. Haymitch sighs. "Dress warm," is all he says before getting up and walking out. "I'm going out..." I whisper. I strip down into my bra and underwear and pull on black skinny jeans that are faded and a green and grey striped loose long sleeve shirt, with nothing underneath it. My bra's gonna be hanging out and I don't even care. I stuff my phone in my back pocket, just to try it out. I don't up a jacket on. I slip on my uggs and walk out the door. I braid my hair as I walk. I get outside. Snow. Goosebumps rose on my arms but I walk with my head down. My arms are hugging myself. I walk around campus, shivering. Someone gently grabs my arm, pulling me to a stop. "Your gonna get sick if you don't warm up..." He whispers. Finn "I don't care." I say, continuing to walk. He walks next to me. "Why don't you?" He asks quietly after a moment. I sigh It must have been snowing all night because the ground is coated in it. "What's the point? The guy I'm in love with I'll never see or talk to again. I have no reason to live. Nobody needs me." I say miserably He stops walking. I turn around and look at him. "I need you. And Ann. Jo. Gale. Your parents. Prim. Madge." He says. He pauses. "And just because you won't see Peeta again, doesn't mean he doesn't love you." He adds. I sigh. "I'm in love with him." I whisper, walking again. He joins me. "Imagine if you lost Annie. You had no way to contact her. Wait, the other way around." I say. He sighs. "I don't know what I'd do." He whispers. "Feel that pain? Inside?" I whisper. He nods. "That's all I feel. I can't live without him." It's Friday, no class. He sighs. "I have to go..." I nod. "Okay," He turns around and walks off. I start to shiver more violently, eyes set on the ground. Something slips into my shoulders. "Are you trying to get the flu?" An familiar voice whispers behind me. I slowly turn around. And there he is. Peeta. He looks completely the same. My teeth are chattering and my lips are blue. He pulls me into a warm hug. I clutch to him. "Haymitch said he couldn't tell me what happened after I left, because I'd be upset. But your here." I whisper. "I'm here." He whispers. I look up at him. "Are we um...still..." "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He whispers, slowly releasing me. I nod dreadfully. "I hope to god we are." He says. I hug him again. "Me too." I connect our lips. It feels spontaneous. It's only been a week but I can't get enough, after a second though, he pulls away. "Your gonna get sick." He whispers. "I'll be fine." I say, handing him his jacket. He ignores me and puts my arms into it, zipping it up. It's huge on me, because Peeta's so tall. He then takes my hand and pulls me into Starbucks. He doesn't have any luggage. "I have to go back to my dorm." I say. "Why?" He asks softly. "Because I don't have my wallet." He waves me off and orders for us, paying before I can do so much as utter a protest. He pulls my so I'm leaning against him. He snakes his arm around me. He silently takes our drinks and leads me to the secluded part. He pulls the chair out for me and I sit silently, him pushing me in. He sits down across from me. I stay silent. He starts to mess with his drink, a strange, perplexed, upset expression on his face. I sip my drink silently. "We need to talk." He says after almost six minutes. I look up at him. He looks worried. Stressed. Sad and nervous. I give him a look, a happy one. He starts scratching the back if his neck nervously. His hand falls onto the table with a thud. "I take the Jo, Ann, Madge, Gale and Finn." He says quietly. I stare at him. "They told me something interesting." I stay silent. He looks like he doesn't know what to say. "They told me you were going to cut yourself." My face falls. I remain silent. "Is that true?" He whispers. I look down, picking at the label on my cup with my fingernail. I'm silent for a moment. "Yes," I whisper. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Why?" He asks. I bite my lip. "Because I thought you hated me." I whisper, avoiding his eye contact. "Look at me." He says. No. There's tears in my eyes. No way. "Kat," he begs. I sigh and lock eyes with him.  
He reaches across the table and take my hands. "You believed my mom?" He whispers. I stay silent. "Katniss?" I sigh. "Yes." I whisper. He stares at me for a long time. "How long did you cry for yesterday?" He asks softly. "I didn't cry," I lie. "Your a terrible liar. Why are you lying?" I swallow nervously. "Three hours. I stopped because Finn got back and then started up again. I didn't stop officially until after I threw up." His eyes widen. "Threw up?" He whispers. "Did you make yourself throw up?" He thinks I have an eating disorder.  
"No. I cried too hard." I whisper. "I want you to know, that no matter what happened, whether we stay together or not. Wether we break up and say hurtful things, I still love you. No matter what, I love you." He says softly. "Don't listen to my mom." I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry." I whisper. "Attention students. Please come to the auditorium at this time." Haymitch announces. I look up at Peeta. "Wait. Before we go, promise me you won't do something stupid if you ever lost me." He says as he stands up. "I promise." I mumble, picking up my cup and grabbing Peeta's free hand with my own. We walk, swinging our hands. "Where's your luggage?" I ask. "With Rye and Graham." He says. We walk into the auditorium and sit down in the middle. My phone beeps. Ann: where r u Me: middle of the row on the left

Sorry it's cut off. 


	15. Chapter 15

Here. I think you'll like this...

"I don't fucking know we're she is! These damn rows are huge!" Jo snaps at everyone. I look up to see them just pass me. It's overly crowded. "Hey! Are you blind?" I call. They all whip around and then gasp in shock and come running down the isle. "Peeta!" Annie says, hugging him. Finn sits next to me, Madge next to Peeta, Gale next to Finn and then Jo next to Gale, Peeta being on the end of the isle. It's nearly fifteen minutes before the movement stops and the chattering starts up. A tiny cough escapes my lips and I cover my mouth with the crook of my arm. "Your sick," Peeta says immediately. "I coughed once. That doesn't mean-" I'm cut off with another cough. He starts to press his hand to my forehead and neck. I give him a irritated look. "Peeta I'm fine," I push his hand away. Haymitch walks out onto the stage. He searches through the crowd. Everyone is talking loudly and there's screams. This place is huge. The auditorium I mean. This school is sixth, seventh, eight, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade. There's over two thousand students. It has to fit ALL of us. It's double the size of a normal high school dorm. Ever seen the Phantom of the Opera? It's like that. It's so loud and considering I have a headache, it's everything I have not to start screaming nasty words at the loudest. I moan and bury my head in Peeta's shoulder. He sighs and kisses my forehead. "Attention students." Haymitch says. I swear the noise gets louder. Haymitch has just as short of a temper as I do. I think I get it from him because I grew up around him. "Shut up!" He shouts. I don't have any damn Advil. The room falls silent. "Now, without attitude, could my three nieces stand up so I can make sure your here." He says. I decide to fuck with him a little, so when Prim and Madge stand up, I stay seated. Haymitch sighs. He doesn't care that he's in front if two thousand people, he pulls out his phone and calls me. It blares "Attention! Attention! Bullshitter alert! Attention! Attention! Bullshitter alert!" That's the ringtone I have set for him. He doesn't know. Well didn't know...  
I stand up. The entire room bursts into laughter so hysterical that everyone sounds like their suffering from laughing so hard. I snigger. Haymitch gives me an annoyed look. "Moving on," he says. "New rules!" He says. We all groan. "First, no phones in class, they're to be left at your dorm." Protests are shouted throughout the auditorium. "Raise your hand and give me your reasoning why not to do it. And it better be a damn god one. I'll consider it." He says. I smirk. I have a plan. I'm honestly the only one to raise my hand. "Except you, Sweetheart." He says. I ignore him and stand up. "Why not me?" I demand. Because I'm good at getting what I want and convincing people to do what I want. "Because..." He trails off. Daddy says I'm good at it. They all do. "Because why?" I call. He sighs loudly and beckons me forwards. Oh. That's why. Everyone has stage fright and doesn't want to be in front of 2000 people. A couple hundred more than that. Good thing I don't care. I walk up onto the stage. He glares at me as he hands me the microphone. Mrs. Trinket comes out with another one, her heels clicking loudly on the tile. She hands it to him and scurries. "What? Do you have your own servants?" "I didn't ask you to come up here to he a smartass." He says. "Right. Cell phones." I say. "Get to it." He says. I think. I don't even have a plausible reason. Words start to slip from my mouth. "Let's see. Calculators." I start. "We have plenty." He interjects. "What if someone has a question that the teacher doesn't know? You want us to go clueless?" I ask. "Type it into the computer." He says. "Yeah. In your blocked google, which by the way is the most restarted thing." He sighs. "Katniss-" he begins, practically growling. "Alright!" I snap. "So. We have to boot up the computers, which don't work half of the time." I say. "That takes a whole, wasting valuable learning time." I say. He sighs. "Then do it on your phone when you get back to your dorm." He says. "How many of you are ADHD?" I ask. "Or ADD." I raise my hand and then more than half of them raise their hands. I turn to Haymitch. "Most of us are ADHD or ADD. There's no way I'll remember the question." I say. "Write it on your hand." He says. "It smears. Especially after washing your hands." He glares at me. "So write it on a price if paper." He growls. "What if it rains? Or we lose it." "Katniss honestly, what are the chances it's going to get destroyed in the rain!" "It's slim-" "Then why bring it up?" "Because its still possible! What is we have a family emergency! What if some people have relatives in the military! What if that person calls when their in class! What if Dad goes back into the military?" I'm winning. I can tell because he's silent. I press further. "What if their parents or someone is pregnant and goes into labor? They get the phone call and can't take it? Or even a text that says u love you. What if that's the last thing they ever say to them?" "Fine. Keep the damn phones." He grumbles. Cheers erupt. "And join the fucking debate team. You need seem to be incapable of losing." He adds angrily. I smirk and go back to my seat. I cough again, resting my head back on Peeta's shoulders. "Okay, forget the phone rule." Haymitch says with the cheers quiet down. "We now have a dress code." The room fills with groans. "You can't wear those shorts your ads hang out if girls. Or the ones your tits hang out of." He adds. "What about bathing suits?" Madge calls. "Yeah! We gotta tan!" I add. "Bathing suits are okay." He says. "And boys, you can't wear the pants your underwear comes out of. Nobody wants to see that." He finishes his rule shit. "Now. Everyone listen up. Your going to get very excited but don't say a word till I'm done speaking of the deal is off." Haymitch says. The room falls silent. "Okay. All high schoolers, every grade, if you get straight A's for the rest of the school year in every class, you get to go to Paris, France for free." Gasps fill the room. I sit up, shocked. "If you don't get straight A's, you have to pay. The fee is 2374 dollars for each person." He says. Hands shoot into the air. "Wait for questions for when I'm done." He says. The hands drop. "Now. All the high school teachers wi be going with." He says. Silence, although all of us are particay bouncing, leaning forward with wide eyes and beaming smiles. "Now, middle schoolers. It is 100% the exact same, indulging the fee, but your going to England." He says. "Okay, now you may ask questions." A ton of hands shoot up, including mine. I'm gonna ask a question just like everyone else. Effie comes bustling out and walks to the nearest person, some freshmen. "Where are we staying?" "In a hotel." The questions continue. "How do we get there?" "Train. It's a three day ride so you'll be in overnight parts" "When?" "June tenth, that gives you Agee says to go home if necessary, although you may stay at the school." We get out June forth. "Does this include food?" "Yes," Effie holds out the microphone to me after fifty something people with questions. I'm last. "Can I ask three questions?" I ask. Haymitch nods. "First, what if we fail a test but still get an A in the class?" "Your final grade for each marking period has to be an A starting this Monday." He replies. "Okay. Is everyone getting assigned chaperones and roommates?" "Everyone gets assigned chaperons. Roommates are the ones you currently have. The rules for night, being back at ten is the sales for middle school, for high school it's for eleven." He says. "Okay and then..." Shit I forgot. "Give me a sec." What was it?  
Fuck Dammit it was import-  
"Oh!" I say. "Do we have to get permission forms signed? We can't just go for the summer." "Yes. If you stay durning summer and winter break at the school, they will be mailed." He says. "Okay I'm done." I say. "Is that all the questions?" Haymitch asks. One more hand shoots up in the air. It's Madge. Effie hands her the microphone since she can't get to her. "Do we get to wander the city or do we have to stay with our chaperones or be back to the hotel by eleven?" I didn't even think of that and I'm glad she did. "You can wander. We have some yours but your not required to attend. Just be back at the hotel by eleven. You will be checked on." He says. I take the microphone from Madge again. "When do we get permission forms and when are they due back?" I ask. "They're due the day spring break ends and you all start up classes again. You'll all get your permission forms delivered to your dorms." He says. I hand the microphone back to Effie and then quickly pull out my phone and write down everything I could possibly need to know. Effie's gone but I have one more question. Shit. I'm gonna forget it! Instead, I text Haymitch. Me: Effie took the microphone. Does dress code still apply? "Yes! I was gonna ask that but I completely forgot." Finn whispers. Haymitch'd phone pinged loudly, it's in his hand still, from when he called me. He glances down at it for a minute. "And dress code does not apply. And if you guys get into any fight, you are immediately banned from the trip." He says. He pauses. "That includes Katniss, Madge and Prim." He says. "Now. Go." Time to hit the books. We all get up. I get on Peeta's back, Jo gets on Gale's and Annie gets on Gale's. Madge walks next to Peeta and I. "I'm letting you guys know now, I'm going to he studying my ass off. Mama and Dad are not going to pay 2374 dollars." I say as me walk into the girls lounge. "Me too." Madge says. We all nod in agreement. "Literally. I'm starting to study the second we get in the dorm." I say. They look shocked. "It starts Monday, not Friday." Jo says. "Yeah. It gives me two days to study my ass off then go into class again and ask for something g to bring my grades up." I say.  
"Actually. I'm gonna go look at my grades now!" I pull open the door, a small scream escaping my lips when I see Brandon, causing me to jump. He walks right in. "I need you to tutor me." He says. "Me?" I ask. He looks annoyed. "Your the smartest person in this entire school. I want to go on the trip but I can't afford it and my parents won't pay." He pleads. There's a knock on the door, which is still open. Chloe and Laura. "Can you help?" Chloe asks. "Please?" Laura adds. "And me?" Jo asks. "Me?" Finn adds. Thirty seconds later, Jo, Ann, Gale, Madge, Peeta, Finn, Brandon, Laura and Chloe want me to tutor them in every subject. There's no way. "You realize I have to keep up too, correct?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest. "Come on! We have all the same teachers! We'll have the same homework!" Peeta pleads. "Homework." I say. "Someone give me their homework for every class." Annie starts ruffling through her bag. In five minutes, I have seven prices of homework in my hands. Oh. My. God. I got moved to Advanced Algebra, History and English. My grade in Archery always stays a 100% because I know how to shoot already. And this is EASY. English is punctuation. Algebra is simple fractions, like the ones I finished in five minutes. These are all so easy. History is on the holocaust, Anne Frank, to he exact. I snicker. "I could finish this in twenty minutes." I snicker. "Which part?" Jo asks curiously. "All of it." I say. "So you'll help us?" Brandon asks. It takes a lot to keep up in almost all advanced classes. "Alright. Okay. Fine. Don't tell anyone else. I swear to god. We can meet here on..." I pause. What day do I normally not have homework. "Saturday." I say. "And come to me when you get assigned a test." I say. "Now. What are your grades?" I've already got straight A's right now.

So what do you think? PM me for questions. Disclaimer: I don't own stuff -KatPeeta22 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm stressed. In a month, I have only had an three hours of sleep tonight. I'm bony and weak and exhausted. I'm trying so hard to maintain my grades. I have a hundred percent in each class. I'm sitting on the floor. Everyone is studying too. "Katniss, you have had three hours asleep for a MONTH!" Peeta finally bursts. I'm half awake. "I have to pass." I mumble. "Katniss please-" he tries. "Peeta I can't just drop everything!" I snarl. "Just go the fuck away!" He stands up and walks out, slamming the door. I go right back to my work, uttering under my breath all the problems. Madge slams her book down, making all of us jump. "Your being an asshole." She growls. "Well I'm busy!" "He's just trying to help you!" Finn bursts. The door opens again and Peeta walks in. And he's not alone. He has my parents and Haymitch. Dad walks over to me and takes my books. "Sleep." He orders. "No," I say, picking up my chemistry textbook. "Katniss, you have has three hours if sleep for one month straight. I can count your ribs through your shirt. All we want us for you to sleep!" Mama says. "I can't." I reply, flipping through my textbook. I can't fight back my yawn as I run my hand over my face. I'm gonna pass out. "You can and you will." Peeta says. I shake my head. He ignores me and takes my Chemistry book from me. For some reason, Haymitch shines a light in my eyes. "What are you doing?" I whine, closing my eyes. "Putting you to sleep." He replies, pushing my shoulder so I'm laying down. I start to get up again but Peeta covers me with an extremely soft blanket. "Go to sleep." He whispers. My eyes are glued shut, and in a few seconds, I pass out, literally.

I wake up to darkness, only lamps on. I slowly open my eyes, blinking multiple times. I glance at the clock. It's nine! Oh god! Everyone is here, staring at me. "You let me sleep for five hours?" I burst. "No." Peeta replies. "We let you sleep for 29 hours." He says. "I've been asleep for a day and five hours!" I burst, reaching for my textbook, which is ripper from my grasp. "Haymitch says if he catches you studying for today or tomorrow, your not going on the trip." He says. I glare at him. "I can't believe you called my parents." I growl. He ignores me. "You realize that I love you, right? That I'm not trying to piss you off. You have hardly slept, or eaten. If I didn't know better, I'd think you we're depressed." He says. I yawn, still exhausted. "Who's water?" I ask, eying the water bottle on the floor. "Mine, drink." Peeta says, handing me his water. "I don't want to finish it..." "Drink." He repeats. I sigh and chug the bottle, finishing it in a minute tops. Peeta crawls over to the fridge and gets put something, coming back to me. It's a sub. "Here." He says. "I'm really not hungry-"  
"Eat or I'll shove it down your throat." He says. I press my lips into a straight line. I glance into his eyes to see their light. Why? "Why are you upset?" I ask. "Maybe because my girlfriend is nearly killing herself trying to study for everything while tutoring nine people." He says. "I am not killing-" "That's what Mom says." Madge snaps. "Mom doesn't know-"  
"Are you forgetting your mother is a nurse?" Gale says. They're not studying either. I look down. "I'm sorry. I just really want to go-" "Eat." Peeta cuts me off. I look up at him. "Please?" He whispers. I slowly reach out and take the sub. It's devoured in five minutes. "Now. Go take a shower and brush your teeth." Peeta orders. I look at him. "I'm serious. You hair is disgusting." He says. I scowl. He sniggers. "There's my girl." I get up and get fresh clothing, stomping off to the bathroom and slamming the door. I strip and start the water, stepping into it. I moan quietly. It feels amazing. I miss showers. Sure, I've showered, but not much. It's been a week. I haven't brushed my teeth in I don't know how long. I scrub my hair viciously with my nails and vanilla coconut shampoo. I continue to scrub until my head feels raw and if I were to continue, I would be bleeding. I scrub my body with the same scent, vanilla coconut, until my skin is raw and hurts and then shave everywhere. I shut off the water and get out. I pull on fresh bra and underwear, sweatpants and a sweatshirt with nothing but my bra underneath. I scrub my teeth for five minutes and then spit, wash my mouth and toothbrush and then throw my shit clothes in the hamper, walking out, letting it run down my back. "You look better already." Peeta says the minute I walk out of the bathroom. I ignore his comment and rip all my sheets off my bed, conforter included. I strip the pillows of their pillow cases, pick up the blankets and open the door, walking down the hall. Away from our dorm and drop them on the floor and then walk back, shutting the door behind me. I get out more blankets from the tub under my bed and re-do my sheets and comforter. "Attention students, listen. From now on, you may only study for three hours a day. If you do any more, you will be banned from the trip." The intercom shuts off and then turns back on. "And the little study sessions are to be once a week and when you need help." He adds. It shuts off for good. "This ruins everything." I pout. I'm sitting, freezing on my bed with my ankles crossed, my back against the headboard. Peeta gets up and moves my legs, sitting directly in front of me. I open my legs and put them on either side of him, not sitting up. He grabs my hand and pulls me so I'm in his lap, swaddling him. He stares down at me. "I've missed you." He whispers. I have bed such a dick to him. We've hardly kissed in a month. Our lips have not joined since the day he got back, a month and two days ago. I stare at him and then press my lips to his. It feels like forever. "You guys can make out if you want." Jo says. "I know your starved." I smile against Peeta's lips and kiss him harder, tangling my fingers in his hair, eyes shut, in his lap with my legs around his wait, my head angled up at him. He pulls me flush against him. "You'd think we'd get disturbed." Finn comments. We break apart to breath and then continue to kiss. I pull away for good, dropping my head to his chest, catching my breath. "I'll be back." Jo says. She walks out and everyone mutters "me too" and they all disappear. I look up at Peeta the second we're alone. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. "For what." He murmers. "For starving you. I was such a bitch to you. I haven't kissed you in a good long month. I've been so engrossed in making sure I maintain my grades that I forgot I have something else to maintain." I whisper. "I'm so sorry. I love you." "Don't apologize. I love you too." I give him gently pecks all over his face, pressing multiple to his lips. I pull away and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. He tightens his grip on me. "I'm sorry." I whisper again. "Stop apologizing." He says. It's January. Christmas break flew past. We all stayed. We just went to my house for Christmas Eve and day. "I know I've said this twice, but I really, really love you-" "I love you too." He cuts me off. "Hold on. Like I really, really, really love you. And I think your the one."  
It's been on my mind for a while now. I tried to keep myself from slipping up, but life doesn't work that way. Because I've slipped up. I look up at him, terrified. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was wrong." I say. "It was wrong as in you don't think I'm the one, or you think it was wrong to say." He says. "The second one. It's true, but I shouldn't have said that." He's silent. "I'm sorry." I whisper, beginning to slide off his lap. His arms tighten.  
"I think your the one, too." He whispers. There's a sharp knock on the door, a long pause and then everyone slips back in. We go back to our old selves, joking around. My phone beeps. I snatch it off my bedside table and unlock it. Random number: Hey, it's this Katniss? Me: um...yeah...  
Random number: hey Me: who is this? Random number: your soon-to-be boyfriend ;) Random number: or so I hope Random number: your really hot. Wanna go out? Me: I have a boyfriend Random number: I have a math test tomorrow Me: that doesn't even relate to this subject. Me: what the hell does that have to do with anything?! Random number: oh I thought we were just listing things we could cheat on...  
I scowl at my phone, shaking my head. I drop it on my bed, not bothering to reply. Peeta is smiling at something on his phone. I watch him. The way his eyebrows furrow when's he's confused, the way his lip pouts out a teeny pit when he's sad. How his smile reaches his eyes. His forehead crinkling. Oh god. He's so perfect. I bite my lip, looking down, scarlet blush on my cheeks. Jo snickers. "Your such a lovesick puppy, Brainless, it's not even funny." She says, shaking her head as she thumbs through her Cosmo magazine. "Lovesick puppy?" Peeta asks. "You should have seen her. She was staring at you for a minute of more, inspecting every inch of you. Then she bit her lip, blushed deeply and look down. My cheeks heat up more. "What? Is their something on my Face?" Peeta demands. "No." I mumble, smiling but keeping my gaze down. He moved so he's directly in front of me. He then lifts my head so our eyes are locked. He's so gorgeous. "What?" He asks. I blush again and look back down.

Um idk where to go with this story anymore. READ: I think I'm endorsing this story right here and doing a sequel. Labeled "Paris" And I know you guys are going to freak the fuck out, but I'm thinking of deleting the epilogue if you're mine and then making a sequel but ism about that. Don't get too excited. Send me idea for You're Mine and then the sequel, which will be started right after this, probably called Paris, France. Disclaimer: I don't own anything -KatPeeta22 


End file.
